Fanboy
by lilily104
Summary: Fanboy-ing is his life, but never once cross in his mind that he would fall for an idol. a YeWon / WonSung fic by Lilily
1. Chapter 1

Title : Fanboy

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon

Disclaimer : OTP milik kita bersama :D

Genre : gak ngerti ini genrenya apa -_- silahkan namakan sendiri genrenya apa ^o^

Warning : bahasa non-baku and typos eveywhere

Summary : Fanboy-ing adalah hidupnya, namun tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta pada seorang idol. Benar, dia menentang keinginan orang tuanya, dan memilih untuk tinggal di Korea hanya demi mengikuti sang idol. tapi hatinya masih suci, cintanya murni hanya cinta seorang fan, tak kurang dan tak lebih. Hampir semua harinya dihabiskan untuk kehidupan fanboynya, hingga ia melupakan kehidupan cintanya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan saat tiba tiba seseorang, seorang idol terang terangan menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya, dan dengan keras kepalanya menolak untuk menyerah mendapatkan hatinya meski telah ia tolak berkali kali, akankah harinya berubah?

NOTE : disini usia Yesung hanya setahun lebih tua dari Siwon, dan Boy x Boy love bukanlah hal yang terlalu tabu

.

.

.

.

.

= Chapter Satu =

.

.

.

"klik! Klik!"

"Siwon oppa!"

"Kyuhyun Oppa!"

"Jaga kesehatan ne?"

"Siwon Oppa hwaiting!"

"Siwon Oppa kau sangat tampan malam ini!"

"Kyuhyun Oppa blablabla.."

"klik! Flash..!"

Puluhan flash kamera dan teriakan fans langsung menyambut Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang berjalan beriringan memasuki studio KBS, tempat ia dan Kyuhyun menjadi MC sebuah acara yang memiliki rating paling tinggi di Korea saat ini

Siwon dan Kyuhyun merupakan dua top star Korea yang kariernya tengah dipuncak saat ini, fans mereka tidak hanya dari korea, namun sudah dari berbagai penjuru dunia yang sebagian bahkan rela jauh datang ke Korea untuk bertemu mereka, mengikuti mereka hampir setiap harinya

Bidang keduanya sebenarnya tidak sama, Kyuhyun adalah seorang penyanyi solo yang albumnya selalu laku keras di pasaran dan sudah menggelar Asia tour solo berkali kali.

sementara Siwon adalah seorang Aktor yang setiap drama atau movie yang diperankannya selalu mendapatkan rating tinggi, produk yang menjadikan dirinya sebagai brand ambasador pun sudah tak terhitung banyaknya, dan terkadang ia juga mengisi soundtrack untuk drama yang dibintanginya. tak heran jika akhirnya produser mempertemukan mereka untuk membawakan suatu program yang sudah pasti mendapatkan respon yang sangat positif dari penonton

Program yang mereka bawakan baru berjalan sekitar 2 bulan, dan Siwon sangat menyukai pekerjaannya yang satu ini, tak peduli semelelah apapun harinya di lokasi syuting, namun datang ke studio dan bertemu Kyuhyun adalah obat lelah bagi Siwon

Kyuhyun? apa dia kekasih Siwon? Bukan, mereka memang sudah kenal cukup lama, namun hubungan mereka bukan seperti kebanyakan yang dibayangkan oleh orang orang, dan juga harapan kebanyakan fans, yang mengira-menganggap mereka berpacaran, sama sekali tidak benar, mereka hanya berteman baik. lalu kenapa bertemu Kyuhyun menjadi obat bagi Siwon? Karena alasan lain, karena seseorang, seorang yang akan selalu ada, dimanapun Kyuhyun berada, seseorang yang sejak dua bulan terakhir ini selalu membuat Siwon tersenyum lebih dari biasanya, seseorang yang selalu membuat Siwon rasanya ingin selalu berada pada acara atau program yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, seseorang yang kehadirannya bahkan mungkin Kyuhyun sendiri tidak begitu menyadarinya, seorang fan, fanboy, Kyuhyun's fanboy, yang selalu hadir, hampir disetian acara yang dihadiri Kyuhyun, stalker? Sasaeng fan? Bukan. Dia Yesung, seorang namja manis yang merupakan salah satu fans setia Cho Kyuhyun, yang selalu hadir untuk mensupport Kyuhyun walau kehadirannya mungkin tak disadari Kyuhyun, karna fan yang mengikuti Kyuhyun tentu sangat banyak bukan? Dan Yesung juga bukan tipe fan yang kehadirannya harus disadari atau dikenali oleh sang idola, bagi Yesung, asalkan ia bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuk mendukung Kyuhyun disetiap kegiatan yang dilakukannya, itu sudah cukup, ia fan yang sangat tau manner, fan yang juga sangat menghargai privasi idolnya, fan yang dewasa untuk lebih tepatnya. Fan, yang membuat Siwon, idol lain, jatuh hati padanya

Siwon kembali melirik Yesung-yang sama sekali tak pernah kearahnya- sebelum benar benar memasuki studio

.

.

.

"Great job! Have a good rest you both" para staff menyalami Siwon dan Kyuhyun setelah 3 jam berada di studio untuk recording program yang mereka bawakan

Siwon dan Kyuhyun kembali berjalan beriringan menuju mobil mereka masing masing, dan kembali, teriakan fans menyambut mereka, masih menunggu mereka, walau saat ini telah lewat pukul 00.00 KST, words are never enough bagi Siwon untuk mengungkapkan betapa bersyukur dan berterima kasihnya dia atas infinite love yang diberikan fans untuknya, mereka bisa saja pulang dan beristirahat dirumah masing-masing bukan? Tapi mereka tetap memilih bertahan, berdiri berjam jam diluar studio, demi menunggu dan menunjukkan support kepada sang idola

"hyung, aku duluan ya, sampai jumpa besok, bye"

"ne, hati hati Kyuhyun ah"

Dan seperti biasa, Kyuhyun akan selalu langsung pergi begitu acara selesai, berbeda dengan Siwon yang selalu menyempatkan diri menyapa para fansnya, sekedar menunjukkan betapa berterima kasihnya ia atas setiap dukungan yang diberikan fans, Kyuhyun memang dikenal tak seramah Siwon, namun bagi fans, justru disana pesonanya Kyuhyun (dasar fans -_-)

Dan ada alasan lain tentunya, karena Yesung. Yesung selalu masih berada disana, setidaknya hingga 20 menit setelah kepergian Kyuhyun

Siwon baru akan meninggalkan studio setelah ia memastikan Yesung memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan studio, bahkan tak jarang Siwon mengikuti mobil Yesung, memastikan namja manis itu benar benar telah sampai ke apartementnya. Apa itu artinya Siwon tau dimana Yesung tinggal? Ya, ia tahu, ia sudah tahu banyak tentang Yesung, dari mana? Kau tak perlu tahu, tak ada yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh Choi Siwon untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai seseorang yang telah membuatnya hampir gila

Siwon tau namja manis itu bernama lengkap Kim Yesung, keturunan campuran Japan-Korea, sama seperti Kyuhyun. dan keluarganya sudah menetap di Jepang, itu artinya ia tinggal sendiri di Korea saat ini, ia tengah kuliah di Yonsei University jurusan photography semester 6, setahun lebih tua darinya, namun dari wajah ia justru terlihat jauh lebih muda, bahkan lebih muda dari Kyuhyun, yang beda usia dua tahun dari Siwon. Boleh dikatakan Yesung memilih untuk kuliah di Korea demi mengikuti Kyuhyun

.

.

.

"Kekasihmu itu sudah pulang?" tanya Donghae begitu Siwon memasuki mobilnya, Siwon hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi pertanyaan sahabat sekaligus manajernya tersebut

"apa kita perlu 'mengantarnya pulang' seperti biasa?"

"tak perlu Hae ah, aku sangat lelah hari ini, ingin segera beristirahat"

"baiklah" Donghae segera menjalankan mobil meninggalkan gedung KBS, sepertinya Siwon benar benar kelehan hari itu, karna ia langsung memejamkan matanya dan tertidur

.

.

.

ㅅㄹ ㅎ

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi masuk menerobos tirai jendela yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka semalaman tersebut, mengusik tidur seorang namja yang masih setia memeluk boneka kura kura besar kesayanganya

"eung" erangnya perlahan membuka mata sipitnya, menyesuaikan retinanya dengan cahaya yang masuk

"jam berapa ini?" tangan mungilnya bergerak meraih jam kecil di meja kecil tetpat disisi tempat tidurnya

"jam 8?! Omo! Aku ada kelas jam 8!"

Namja manis yang ternyata adalah Yesung tersebut langsung melompat ke kamar mandi, 20 menit kemudian Yesung sudah rapi dan langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya dan buru-buru memasuki lift,turun dari lantai 9, apartement mewah yang ditempatinya. Dan naas bagi Yesung, karena terlalu buru-buru, ia kurang hati hati saat mengeluarkan mobilnya dari perkiran, hingga menabrak salah satu tiang parkiran basement

"Aaaargh sial!" Yesung buru buru mengecek keadaan mobilnya dan ternyata mengalami kerusakan yang cukup serius. Jam di pergelangan tangan Yesung sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.32, ia sudah telat 32 menit

"percuma aku ke kampus pagi ini, pasti sudah tidak dibolehkan masuk oleh dosen killer itu" gumam Yesung sambil merogoh handphone di saku jaketnya, setelah menelepon pihak bengkel langganannya, Yesung kembali manaiki lift menuju kamarnya, ia membolos lagi, sama seperti minggu lalu

"kalau semester ini aku gagal di mata kuliah ini, itu semua salahmu Cho Kyuhyun, aku sudah terlalu sering membolos tiap hari rabu, karenamu" ujar Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, memandangi foto Kyuhyun yang selalu menjadi wallpaper handphonenya

Namun hanya sebentar, wajah manisnya langsung berubah cerah mengingat hari ini ia bisa bermalas malasan tidur seharian di kamar, mengingat tadi malam ia baru bisa tertidur sekitar pukul 3 pagi, kenapa? Ternyata sang idol, Cho Kyuhyun menyapa fansnya di account twitter miliknya, dan online cukup lama tadi malam usai acara yang di bawakannya bersama Siwon. Ya, Kyuhyun walau terkenal agak dingin, namun ia akan terasa sangat hangat bila sudah berada di jejaring sosial miliknya

.

.

Siwon juga tak ada kegiatan hari itu, manajemen memberinya waktu libur dua hari sebelum nanti kembali berkutan dengan projek baru, kegiatan Siwon dua hari ini hanya menghadiri program KBS yang dibawakannya bersama Kyuhyun, setiap pukul 10 malam

"Hae ah, kalau aku datang ke apartement Yesung apa itu terdengar cukup gila?" Pertanyaan tiba tiba dari Siwon sukses membuat Donghae yang tengah minum jus buatannya, tersedak

Dan Siwon hanya menatap Donghae tanpa dosa, masih menunggu respon dari Sahabatnya tersebut yang masih sibuk membersihkan bajunya akibat terkena tumpahan jus

"sialan kau Choi Siwon! Lihat bajuku jadi kotor seperti ini!" umpat Donghae kesal

"kenapa menyalahkanku? Aku kan hanya bertanya dan minta pendapat, salahmu sendiri kenapa reaksimu seperti itu"

"bagaimana aku tidak terkejut, tentu saja ide mu itu sangat gila, bodoh!" Donghae yang masih kesal akhirnya melempari siwon dengan sendok yang ada di tangannya, dan sukses mendarat di jidat Siwon

"aw! Ya! Apa apaan kau ini! Kenapa malah melempari artismu sendiri? Kalau wajah tampanku jadi kenapa napa bagaimana? Kau juga yang repot tentunya!" Siwon yang jadi tersulut emosi tanpa sadar ternyata narsisnya kumat -_-

Donghae menghela nafas sejenak, lalu duduk disamping Siwon

"kau benaran serius?"

"belum, makanya aku minta dulu pendapatmu, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"bukan, maksudku kau benaran serius menyukai Yesung?"

Siwon terdiam sejenak

"aku tidak tau, maksudku aku belum pernah menyukai seseorang seperti ini sebelumnya, terakhir kali aku pacaran saat aku masih SMA, sudah 5 tahun yang lalu, dan kau tahu itu Hae ah"

"ya aku tahu, yang aku tak tahu ternyata setelah 5 tahun seleramu berubah"

Siwon melirik Donghae sekilas, ia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh sahabatnya tersebut, dan ia memilih untuk tidak menanggapi

"terakhir yang ku tahu kau bukan gay" ujar Donghae lugas

"aku memang bukan gay"

"lalu?"

"aku tak pernah tertarik pada namja manapun, aku hanya tertarik Yesung"

"itu berarti kau hanya gay untuknya"

Hening sejenak

"kau benar-benar gila Siwon ah, kau membuatku pusing haizzz" Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"kenapa jadi kau yang pusing? Aku yang pusing disini, karna Yesung sama sekali tak pernah melirikku"

"justru itu yang membuatku pusing, kenapa kau malah menyukai orang yang sama sekali tak melirikmu, dan... oh tuhan coba kau pikirkan dengan logikamu Siwon, dimana mana itu fans yang sampai terobsesi dengan idolnya sendiri, bukan kebalikannya, kau malah menyukai fansmu sendiri"

"akan sangat bagus kalau dia memang fans ku"

"oh iya kau lupa, dia bahkan bukan fans mu, dia menyukai nam... oh! Dia fanboy Kyuhyun, itu artinya dia menyukai Kyuhyun, itu artinya dia juga gay, ya setidaknya dia juga gay"

"kalaupun dia bukan gay, aku akan membuatnya gay untukku"

"ck... ini benar-benar sulit Siwon, kau menyukai seseorang luar zonamu"

"diluar zonaku?"

"ya, kau menyukai seseorang diluar lingkungan sosialmu, dan kau membuatnya lebih complicated karena seseorang diluar lingkungan sosialmu itu bahkan tak pernah melirikmu satu kalipun"

"aduh bahasamu terlalu ribet, lalu harusnya aku menyukai siapa?"

"aku misalnya"

"kau? ... ya! Kau menyukaiku?!" Siwon menatap Donghae horor *_*

"bodoh! Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya becanda, kau bukan tipeku aiiiggh"

Donghae melempar bantal yang dari tadi dipeluknya kearah Siwon

"ya ya ya! Kenapa kau hobi sekali melempariku? Dasar manajer kurang ajar!"

Siwon tak terima akhirnya membalas, dan jadilah adegan timpuk menimpuk antara manajer dan artisnya di apartemen mewah tersebut

"hahaha sudah sudah aku mau menemui Hyukjae dulu, kau bebas mau bermalas malasan selama dua hari ini, tapi ingat, malamnya kau tetap punya jadwal program di KBS"

"tanpa kau ingatkan pun aku takkan lupa jadwalku yang satu itu" jawab Siwon menyeringai

"huft sepertinya ada baiknya juga kau satu program dengan Kyuhyun, setidaknya aku tak perlu capek capek mengingatkan jadwalmu"

"tapi Hae ah, aku masih kepikiran dengan rencanaku tadi"

"jangan coba coba untuk melaksanakan ide gilamu itu, atau aku akan berhenti jadi manajermu"

"ya! Jangan berhenti! Aku tak suka diatur oleh siapapun kecuali olehmu!"

"good, jadi ikuti saranku, jangan pernah datang keapartementnya, kau seorang idol, superstar, tolong ingat itu" ujar Donghae sebelum benar benar keluar dari apartement Siwon

Meninggalkan namja tampan berdimple itu kembali tercenung sendirian, ia sepenuhnya sadar ia telah hampir gila, gila karna ia tak pernah mampu menepis bayang bayang Yesung dari pikirannya

"tak bisakah kau melihatku Yesungie?"

.

.

.

.

.

= tobe continued... =

.

.

Haiiiiii readerdeul Lily datang lagi dengan ff baru, moga masih ada yang mau baca^^ maaf agak lama, kemaren kemaren Lily terlalu disibukkan dengan berbagai ujian, jadi gak punya cukup waktu buat nulis D:

Disini Lily Cuma mau negasin dulu kalau pair ff Lily kali ini murni YeWon, tidak ada wonkyu or kyusung, jadi readerdeul gak usah takut buat baca XD

Seperti biasa, mungkin akan banyak terjadi typo dan bahasa tak baku dari Lily, mohon masukannya ya my lovely yewonderfuls :3

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan^^

.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Fanboy

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon

Disclaimer : OTP milik kita bersama :D

Genre : - gak ngerti ini genrenya apa -_- silahkan namakan sendiri genrenya apa ^o^

Warning : bahasa non-baku and typos everywhere

Summary : Fanboy-ing adalah hidupnya, namun tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta pada seorang idol. Benar, dia menentang keinginan orang tuanya, dan memilih untuk tinggal di Korea hanya demi mengikuti sang idol. tapi hatinya masih suci, cintanya murni hanya cinta seorang fan, tak kurang dan tak lebih. Hampir semua harinya dihabiskan untuk kehidupan fanboynya, hingga ia melupakan kehidupan cintanya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan saat tiba tiba seseorang, seorang idol terang terangan menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya, dan dengan keras kepalanya menolak untuk menyerah mendapatkan hatinya meski telah ia tolak berkali kali, akankah harinya berubah?

NOTE 1 : disini usia Yesung hanya setahun lebih tua dari Siwon, dan Boy x Boy love tidak lagi terlalu tabu.

Note 2 : Bayangkan program yang dibawakan Siwon dan Kyuhyun ini kayak program Radio Star ya readerdeul^^ bukan program live, tapi studionya kayak sukira, bisa dilihat dari luar XD.

.

Terima kasih untuk semua review dari readerdeul semua dichapter satu kemaren, here the second chapter, moga masih tetap suka dan berkenan meninggalkan review lagi ya ^0^

.

.

.

.

= Chapter Lalu =

.

.

"terakhir yang ku tahu kau bukan gay" ujar Donghae lugas

"aku memang bukan gay"

"lalu?"

"aku tak pernah tertarik pada namja manapun, aku hanya tertarik Yesung"

"itu berarti kau hanya gay untuknya"

Hening sejenak.

"kau benar-benar gila Siwon ah, kau membuatku pusing haizzz" Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"kenapa jadi kau yang pusing? Aku yang pusing disini, karna Yesung sama sekali tak pernah melirikku"

"justru itu yang membuatku pusing, kenapa kau malah menyukai orang yang sama sekali tak melirikmu, dan... oh tuhan coba kau pikirkan dengan logikamu Siwon, dimana mana itu fans yang sampai terobsesi dengan idolnya sendiri, bukan kebalikannya, kau malah menyukai fansmu sendiri"

"akan sangat bagus kalau dia memang fans ku"

"oh iya kau lupa, dia bahkan bukan fans mu, dia menyukai nam... oh! Dia fanboy Kyuhyun, itu artinya dia menyukai Kyuhyun, itu artinya dia juga gay, ya setidaknya dia juga gay"

"kalaupun dia bukan gay, aku akan membuatnya gay untukku"

"ck... ini benar-benar sulit Siwon, kau menyukai seseorang luar zonamu"

"diluar zonaku?"

"ya, kau menyukai seseorang diluar lingkungan sosialmu, dan kau membuatnya lebih complicated karena seseorang diluar lingkungan sosialmu itu bahkan tak pernah melirikmu satu kalipun"

"aduh bahasamu terlalu ribet, lalu harusnya aku menyukai siapa?"

"aku misalnya"

"kau? ... ya! Kau menyukaiku?!" Siwon menatap Donghae horor *_*

"bodoh! Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya becanda, kau bukan tipeku aiiiggh"

Donghae melempar bantal yang dari tadi dipeluknya kearah Siwon.

"ya ya ya! Kenapa kau hobi sekali melempariku? Dasar manajer kurang ajar!"

Siwon tak terima akhirnya membalas, dan jadilah adegan timpuk menimpuk antara manajer dan artisnya di apartemen mewah tersebut.

"hahaha sudah sudah aku mau menemui Hyukjae dulu, kau bebas mau bermalas malasan selama dua hari ini, tapi ingat, malamnya kau tetap punya jadwal program di KBS"

"tanpa kau ingatkan pun aku takkan lupa jadwalku yang satu itu" jawab Siwon menyeringai.

"huft sepertinya ada baiknya juga kau satu program dengan Kyuhyun, setidaknya aku tak perlu capek capek mengingatkan jadwalmu"

"tapi Hae ah, aku masih kepikiran dengan rencanaku tadi"

"jangan coba coba untuk melaksanakan ide gilamu itu, atau aku akan berhenti jadi manajermu"

"ya! Jangan berhenti! Aku tak suka diatur oleh siapapun kecuali olehmu!"

"good, jadi ikuti saranku, jangan pernah datang keapartementnya, kau seorang idol, superstar, tolong ingat itu" ujar Donghae sebelum benar benar keluar dari apartement Siwon.

Meninggalkan namja tampan berdimple itu kembali tercenung sendirian, ia sepenuhnya sadar ia telah hampir gila, gila karna ia tak pernah mampu menepis bayang bayang Yesung dari pikirannya.

"tak bisakah kau melihatku Yesungie?"

.

.

.

.

.

= Chapter Dua =

.

.

Hujan mengguyur kota Seoul cukup deras malam itu, membuat orang orang jadi enggan untuk keluar rumah dan memilih untuk bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebal masing masing, namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi para fangirls –dan fanboy- diluar sana, karena studio KBS tetap ramai seperti biasanya oleh para fans Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggu kedatangan idol mereka dari jam 8 tadi.

Siwon melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum ramah melewati fansnya dan sedikit berlari memasuki studio, ia sudah agak telat, dan ia tak melihat Yesung-nya.

2 jam kemudian, proses taping berakhir, setelah saling berpamitan dengan para staff, Siwon segera keluar studio dan di susul oleh Kyuhyun.

"Siwon oppa! Kau sudah bekerja keras!"

"have a good rest oppa"

"oppa, ini untukmu"

"oppa... blablabla" semua fans berusaha berbicara dengannya, ada yang memberikan selamat, mengingatkan agar ia menjaga kesehatan, mengingatkan agar ia tak lupa beristirahat, memberikan hadiah, dan macam macam tingkah fans yang membuat Siwon tersenyum senang, ia merasa benar benar dicintai, dan tidak seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun malam itu juga ikut menyapa fansnya, dan mengingatkan mereka semua untuk hati hati pulangnya, karena hujan masih belum juga reda.

Siwon masih tak melihat Yesung, padahal Kyuhyun sudah berdiri disana menyapa para fansnya, bukankah seharusnya Yesung juga ada disana?

Bahkan saat Kyuhyun sudah meninggalkan KBS pun Yesung masih tidak terlihat.

"_apa dia tidak datang malam ini?_"

"halo, ya! Yesung oppa! Kenapa baru menjawab telponku sekarang? Aku sudah menelponmu berkali kali dari tadi" suara salah seorang fan sukses mencuri perhatian Siwon yang baru hendak menuju mobilnya, ia kembali berpura seoalah menyapa fans yang masih bertahan disana.

"huh?! Tabrakan? Kau tak kenapa napa?"

Deg! Jantung Siwon langsung berdetak dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya, siapa yang tabrakan? Yesungkah itu?

"oh syukurlah, jadi sekarang kau tak bisa kemana mana karena mobilmu masih dibengkel?"

"..."

"padahal sangat sayang sekali kau tidak datang Oppa, tadi Kyuhyun Oppa sempat menyapa dan melayani fans minta tanda tangannya"

"..."

"dia sangat tampan malam ini!"

"..."

"baiklah, sampai jumpa besok di kampus, jangan telat lagi"

"..."

"ne.. jaljayo Oppa"

Yeoja yang baru saja habis berbicara dengan Yesung di telpon tersebut langsung meninggalkan KBS bersama beberapa teman lainnya, sepertinya yang masih tinggal saat ini semuanya fans Siwon, karna sang idol juga masih berdiri disana, masih tersenyum kepada para fansnya, meski pikirannya saat ini tak lagi berada disana, dan apakah Siwon menyadari, bahwa ada dari fansnya tersebut yang menyadari bahwa sebenarnya pikiran Siwon sudah tak lagi berada disana? Fan yang selalu bisa 'membaca' Siwon disetiap kondisi apapun.

"_kau kemana Yesung Oppa? Kau membuat oppaku khawatir_"

.

.

.

ㅅㄹ ㅎ

.

.

.

Malam itu hujan kembali mengguyur kota Seoul, dan siapa sangka hujan yang turun malam itu dikirim tuhan sebagai 'jalan' bagi Siwon untuk memulai 'perjuangannya'.

Siwon dan Donghae kini tengah dalam perjalanan menuju KBS, tak ada suara diantara keduanya, mungkin Siwon terlalu lelah untuk sekedar berbicara, dan Donghae sangat paham akan hal itu, jadwal Siwon sangat padat hari ini, diawali dengan syuting iklan pagi harinya yang baru selesai saat menjelang sore, dan harus dilanjutkan dengan proses rekaman untuk soudtrack film terbaru yang akan dibintanginya, proses rekamam baru selesai satu jam yang lalu, dan kini ia harus menghadiri pekerjaan rutin lainnya, taping program di KBS, tidak setiap malam memang, hanya setiap rabu,kamis,dan jumat.

Hujan deras yang teras mengguyur dari tadi sore membuat Siwon semakin ingin segera bisa bertemu kasur dan beristirahat, tak seperti biasanya, ia terlihat malas untuk melaksanakan pekerjan 'favoritnya' kali ini.

Siwon terus memandangi jalanan Seoul yang terlihat agak licin akibat hujan yang mengguyur cukup deras, mengamati berbagai aktifitas orang-orang yang sepertinya tetap berjalan seperti biasanya, meski ditengah hujan lebat begini, tak ada yang begitu menarik, siwon hampir ketiduran akibat kelelahan, namun tiba tiba ia melihat seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya, tengah berdiri ditepi jalan, diteduhi sebuah payung warna biru yang dipegannya, sepertinya ia tengah menunggu sesorang, untuk menjemputnya barangkali? Atau ia tengah menunggu taksi? Oh mungkin saja!

"Donghae, bisa berhenti sebentar?" Donghae yang dari tadi begitu fokus menyetir dalam diam, sedikit terlonjak dengan suara siwon yang memecah keheningan secara tiba tiba.

"ada apa Siwon ah?" tanya Donghae agak bingung, namun ia tetap mengenepikan mobilnya dan berhenti.

"apa tadi kita melewati apartemen Yesung?"

"eoh?" Donghae tampak berfikir sejenak, ia juga tidak terlalu menyadari rute yang dilewatinya.

"sepertinya iya, kenapa?"

"berarti aku tidak salah lihat, bisa tolong mundur lagi Hae ah? Tadi aku melihat Yesung, sepertinya ia sedang menunggu taksi, dia pasti juga mau ke KBS kan?"

"menunggu taksi? Bukannya kita selalu melihat ia punya mobil sendiri?"

"mungkin terjadi sesuau dengan mobilnya, mundurkan saja dulu" Siwon mulai tampak tak sabar.

"ok ok" Donghae perlahan mulai menjalankan mobilnya mundur, Siwon tersenyum senang, ia mendadak terlihat bersemangat.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya donghae sambil terus memundurkan mobilnya, sepertinya tadi ia telat lumayan jauh melewati apartement yang ditinggali Yesung.

"ini kesempatan untukku Hae ah, aku akan mengajaknya naik mobil kita, aku harus mulai berkenalan dengannya"

Donghae menghentikan mobilnya sejenak, yang langsung mendapat tatapan protes dari Siwon.

"bisa kau tidak meneruskan rencanamu itu Siwon ah? Ini akan terlihat aneh, seorang idol memberikan tumpangan pada orang asing"

"Yesung bukan orang asing"

"tapi dia tidak mengenalmu sama sekali, well kecuali dia hanya tahu namamu karena kau superstar"

"Hae, untuk kali ini saja, aku tak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini, kalau bukan aku yang memulai inisiatif untuk mengajaknya berkenalan, dia takkan pernah tahu apa yang aku rasakan terhadapnya"

"tapi ini akan terlihat janggal Siwon, Yesung juga pasti akan berpikiran lain"

"lalu aku harus bagaimana? Hanya diam? Sampai Yesung tau perasaanku dengan sendirinya? Dia tidak akan pernah tahu, melirik padaku saja dia tidak pernah, please hae ah, aku memang seorang idol, tapi tak bolehkan aku memperjuangkan cintaku juga? Aku sudah hampir gila karenanya, ku pikir kau menger..."

"ok ok cukup" Donghae kembali menjalankan mobilnya mundur, berargumen dengan si stubborn Siwon takkan ada gunanya.

.

Yesung mulai merasa kesal, sudah 15 menit ia menunggu dibawah guyuran hujan, belum ada satupun taksi yang lewat, pakaiannya mulai sedikit basah, walau ia memakai payung, namun angin yang terkadang berhembus agak kencang sesekali membuat payungnya oleng/? Dan guyuran hujan mengenai tubuhnya.

"aisssh kenapa tidak ada taksi yang lewat sih?" Yesung masih mengumpat kesal saat sebuat mobil berhenti dihadapannya.

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, penasaran dengan mobil siapa yang tiba tiba berhenti dihadapannya, tak lama kaca mobil diturunkan, dan terlihatlah aktor terkenal Choi Siwon tengah tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"_Choi Siwon?_" tanya Yesung dalam hati, ia sedikit kaget, apa yang dilakukan aktor itu disini?

"Yesung ssi" sapa Siwon dengan dimple smilenya, namun ia tak turun dari mobilnya, karena hujan sangat deras, Yesung hanya tersenyum kaku, masih kaget kenapa mendadak aktor itu menyapanya? Dan kenapa Siwon sampai tahu namanya?

"_dia tahu namaku? Woah_"

Siwon yang mengerti bahwa Yesung pasti kaget dengan semua ini, langsung to the point tampa mau berbasa basi.

"Yesung ssi apa kau mau ke KBS?"

"oh i- iya, aku sedang menunggu taksi" Yesung menjawab agak sedikit gugup, ini baru pertama kalinya ia berbicara langsung dengan Siwon, ia sudah sering melihat Siwon dari dekat selama ini, karena ia satu program dengan Kyuhyun-nya kan? Namun berbicara? Wah Yesung tak pernah berfikir sampi kesana.

"dari pada kau lama menunggu, dan makin basah, lebih baik kau ikut dengan mobilku saja, aku juga mau ke KBS"

"ti- tidak usah, aku dengan taksi saja" Yesung makin kaget dengan ajakan Siwon, apa ini tidak salah?

"kau kenal denganku kan? Maksudku kau tau namaku kan?" tanya Siwon yang melihat Yesung menatapnya seperti menatap seseorang yang benar-benar asing baginya.

"Aku tau, kau Choi Siwon"

Sungguh rasanya Siwon ingin berteriak senang saat itu, Yesung menyebut namanya, ia sudah menyukai namanya dari kecil, dan sekarang saat mendengar Yesung melafalkan namanya ia makin menyukai namanya, terdengar ribuan kali lebih keren.

"berarti kau tahu bahwa aku tak mungkin punya niat jahat kan? Ayo ikut dengan mobilku"

"Tidak usah Siwon ssi, aku dengan taksi saja"

"oh ayolah, kau akan semakin basah semakin lama menunggu disini, sudah 5 menit aku disini belum ada satupun taksi yang lewat, dan aku yakin kau bahkan sudah menunggu lebih dari 5 menit sebelumnya"

Yesung diam sejenak, entah karena ia sedang mempertimbangkan untuk ikut dangan mobil Siwon, atau karena ia merasa jengah kenapa aktor ini tetap ngotot mengajaknya untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Yesung ssi, ba..."

"Taksi!" Sebuah taksi akhirnya lewat menyelamatkan Yesung dari kegalauan/? nya, Siwon bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Siwon ssi, terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi taksi yang aku tunggu sudah datang, aku duluan" Ujar Yesung sambil membungkuk sekilas dan segera menaiki taksi yang telah menunggunya, dan meluncur pergi, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih speechless, tak percaya bahwa Yesung benar benar menolak tawarannya mentah mentah.

"puahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Donghae sudah tak mampu lagi menahan tawanya, 'pertunjukan' yang baru saja berlangsung didepan matanya benar benar pertunjukan paling lucu sekaligus paling memalukan buat Siwon yang pernah dilihatnya.

Siwon langsung menatap Donghae tajam, benar benar Sahabat yang tak berperasaan, tertawa keras melihat sahabatnya sendiri sedang ditimpa musibah/? Seperti ini.

"kenapa kau tertawa? Kau sangat bahagia melihat penderitaanku?"

"hahahaha bukan begitu, tapi hahahahahaha" Donghae masih belum bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Donghae!"

"sorry sorry hahahaha"

"ck! Kau masih tertawa, cepat jalankan mobilnya!" Siwon tampak sangat kesal sekarang. Donghae perlahan kembali menjalan mobilnya sambil terus berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"kau benar benar menyedihkan Siwon ah"

Hening, tak ada tanggapan.

"untung tak ada orang lain yang menyaksikan adegan tadi, pamormu bisa jatuh kalau sampai ada orang lain yang tahu, berdoa saja semoga Yesung tidak menyebarkan hal ini pada teman temannya"

Masih tak ada tanggapan.

"aku sudah peringatkan kau dari awal, Yesung akan merasa aneh kenapa mendadak seorang idol bisa menawarkan tumpangan padanya"

Lagi, Siwon tak menjawab ocehan Donghae, ia memilih untuk kembali melihat keluar jendela, moodnya kembali memburuk sekarang.

"hei! Kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi?" Donghae yang merasa tak mendapatkan tanggapan dari tadi, menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang sejenak, dan ia langsung kaget melihat ekspresi Siwon saat ini.

"Siwon ah, kau baik baik saja?!" Donghae langsung mengetepikan mobilnya.

"aku tidak apa apa, jalankan kembali mobilnya" Jawab Siwon tanpa menoleh pada Donghae, ia terus menatap keluar.

"Si- Siwon, apa kau menangis?"

"Tidak" sangkalnya pendek, dan bersamaan dengan itu butiran kristal bening jatuh dari sudut matanya.

"_oh my god_" Donghae kini menatap sahabatnya itu iba.

"aku bilang jalankan kembali mobilnya hae ah, kita bisa terlambat" Kini Siwon menatap langsung managernya tersebut, ia tak peduli kalaupun Donghae melihatnya menangis, toh Donghae sudah melihatnya juga bukan?

Tanpa berkomentar apapun lagi, Donghae kembali menjalankan mobilnya dengan pelan, dan Siwon kembali membuang pandangannya keluar jendela, sunnguh ia ingin segera sampai di KBS, menyelesaikan tugasnya dan segera pulang keapartementnya untuk beristirahat, ia mendadak merasa lebih lelah dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya, dadanya terasa sangat sesak, perjalanan kembali dilanjutkan dalam diam.

"_Aku baru sadar kalau kau ternyata telah jatuh sedalam ini Siwon ah, aku akan lakukan sesuatu untukmu, aku janji_" Donghae bertekad dalam hati, sambil sesekali melirik Siwon yang masih membisu. Siwon bukan laki laki yang cengeng, Donghae hampir tak pernah melihat Siwon menangis, kecuali saat beracting adegan sedih di drama atau film yang di perankannya, jadi kalau sekarang Siwon sampai menangis, berarti pengaruh Yesung benar benar sudah sangat hebat dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

= tobe continued... =

.

.

Hoaaaahhh Chapter 2 selesai! :D bagaimana menurut readerdeul, tolong tinggalkan tanggapannya mengenai chapter ini ya^^

Terima kasih untuk semua masukan dan saran di chapter satu kemaren, sudah lily coba perbaiki di chapter ini, semoga udah lebih baik J

.

Lily mau balas semua review yang udah masuk di chapter satu kemaren^^

.

.

**rinny .agustya** : gomawo udah baca dan review^^ yap, mereka belom resmi kenalan J

**missjelek** : gomawo udah baca^^

**Kim Raein** : gomawo udah baca dan review^^

**ajib4ff** : gomawo udah baca dan review^^ hahaha lily ngakak bacanya, berasa baca ff juga, wonkyu berantem *bugh! Plak! Bletak!* XD

**ikhaasan1** : gomawo udah baca dan review^^ haaa gomawo udah ngingatin, di chapter ini udah lily kasih titik J

**sisil .li24** : gomawo udah baca dan review^^ Siwon harus berusaha extra dulu keke

**cloud-alones** : gomawo udah baca dan review^^ ini udah dilanjut dengan semangat hihihi :D

**Jy** : gomawo udah baca^^

**Mitha3424** : gomawo udah baca dan review^^ berhubung lily udah niatin pairing ff lily kali ini pure YeWon jadi Kyu kayaknya bakal tetap di posisinya sebagai seorang idol, gak nambah peran jadi orang ke tiga kekeke

**spark ju clouds** : gomawo udah baca dan review^^

**yy** : ini udah lanjut J gomawo udah baca dan review^^ jangan sungkan buat kasih review lagi yaaa

**ryani clouds** : hihihi Siwon kepincut pesona sang fanboy xD gomawo udah baca dan review^^ jangan sungkan buat review lagi yaaaa

**Cloudhy3424** : gomawo udah baca dan review^^ *ikutan jingkrak* gomawo buat ucapan semangatnya, sekarang lily udah semangat buat update xD

**yeclouds** : gomawo udah baca dan review^^ ini udah dilanjut, kasih review lagi yaaa xD

**cloudsAiyesungie** : gomawo udah baca dan review^^ lily jadi semangat buat update :D

**affifah .kulkasnyachangmin** : gomawo udah baca dan review^^ lily ngerti kok bahasanya :D

**Alfa ChenbabyLuvKaiTem** : gomawo udah baca dan review^^ ne silahkan di fav dan follow XD akan seberapa gila lagi? Ayo kita lihat! Kkk

**r3diavolo89** : gomawo udah baca dan review^^

**ErmaClouds13** : gomawo udah baca dan review^^ ini udah dilanjut, cepat kan? XD

**wonkyusung** : gomawo udah baca dan review^^ ini udah dilanjut cepat :D

**Fairy .siwoonie** : gomawo udah baca dan review^^ gak wonkyu lagi kok, lily udah janji buat bikin yang pure yewon dulu kekeke disini lily gak planing buat nyeritain gimana siwon bisa suka sejauh ini sama yesung, anggap aja love at the first sight dan karna siwon sering ngeliat yesung :P *ngeles gak punya ide* *author abal*

**yebaby07** : gomawo udah baca dan review^^ ini udah dilanjut lagi, review lagi yaaaa J

**guest** : gomawo udah baca dan review^^

.

.

Sekian balasan review dari lily, makasiiih sekali lagi :D dan jangan sungkan untuk kembali meriview chapter ini yaaaaa, tell me what is your opinion 3

.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Fanboy

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon

Disclaimer : OTP milik kita bersama :D

Genre : - gak ngerti ini genrenya apa -_- silahkan namakan sendiri genrenya apa ^o^

Warning : bahasa non-baku and typos everywhere

Summary : Fanboy-ing adalah hidupnya, namun tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta pada seorang idol. Benar, dia menentang keinginan orang tuanya, dan memilih untuk tinggal di Korea hanya demi mengikuti sang idol. tapi hatinya masih suci, cintanya murni hanya cinta seorang fan, tak kurang dan tak lebih. Hampir semua harinya dihabiskan untuk kehidupan fanboynya, hingga ia melupakan kehidupan cintanya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan saat tiba tiba seseorang, seorang idol terang terangan menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya, dan dengan keras kepalanya menolak untuk menyerah mendapatkan hatinya meski telah ia tolak berkali kali, akankah harinya berubah?

NOTE 1 : disini usia Yesung hanya setahun lebih tua dari Siwon, dan Boy x Boy love tidak lagi terlalu tabu.

Note 2 : Yesung itu kan ngambil jurusan photography di kuliahnya, jurusan yang memang cocok untuk sorang fanboy sepertinya :D dan dia merupakan photografer untuk salah satu fansite Kyuhyun, yang di masteri oleh sahabatnya Yujin, jadi bisa dikatakan hampir semua foto di fansite kyuhyunie .com (anggap ini fansite kyuhyun :D) itu hasil jepretan Yesung dan Yujin.

Dan kalau ada yang penasaran dengan seseorang yang juga selalu memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Yesung yang berhubungan dengan Siwon, dia salah satu fangirl Siwon, master salah satu fansite siwon yang terbesar (anggap choi-siwon .com) dia bukan fangirl yang jahat, dia hanya terlalu 'dekat' dengan Siwon , jadi dia sudah tahu hampir semua tentang Siwon, dan Siwon juga sudah kenal wajah dan nama fansnya yang satu ini, Kahee, karna fansite Kahee selalu aktif mengadakan fanproject dan fansupport yang tergolong besar disetiap kegiatan Siwon.

Dan ketiganya, Yesung, Yujin, dan Kahee sama sama kuliah di Yonsei jurusan photography, namun Yesung bukan tipe yang terlalu suka bergaul, sama persis dengan Kahee, jadi keduanya tak pernah saling berbicara selama ini, atau mungkin bahkan Yesung tak pernah menyadari keberadaan Kahee di kelasnya, karna satu satunya teman yang sering berbicara dengan Yesung hanya Yujin, Kahee juga tak pernah memperhatikan Yesung selama ini, sampai ia menyadari, Oppa-nya-Siwon, selalu memperhatikan fanboy kyuhyun tersebut.

Moga Note ini tidak terlalu membingungkan :D kenapa banyak bahas soal fans? Karena fic ini titlenya fanboy, ya intinya lebih ke bagaimana kehidupan seorang fan kikikiki^^

.

.

Terima kasih lagi kepada semua readerdeul yang masih berkenan meninggalkan review di chapter dua kemaren, lily jadi makin semangat nulisnya :D

Chapter tiga udah disini, happy reading, dan jangan lupa untuk tetap kasih support buat lily melalui reviewnya yaaaa :D

.

.

.

= Chapter Lalu =

.

.

"Tidak usah Siwon ssi, aku dengan taksi saja"

"oh ayolah, kau akan semakin basah semakin lama menunggu disini, sudah 5 menit aku disini belum ada satupun taksi yang lewat, dan aku yakin kau bahkan sudah menunggu lebih dari 5 menit sebelumnya"

Yesung diam sejenak, entah karena ia sedang mempertimbangkan untuk ikut dangan mobil Siwon, atau karena ia merasa jengah kenapa aktor ini tetap ngotot mengajaknya untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Yesung ssi, ba..."

"Taksi!" Sebuah taksi akhirnya lewat menyelamatkan Yesung dari kegalauan/? nya, Siwon bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Siwon ssi, terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi taksi yang aku tunggu sudah datang, aku duluan" Ujar Yesung sambil membungkuk sekilas dan segera menaiki taksi yang telah menunggunya, dan meluncur pergi, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih speechless, tak percaya bahwa Yesung benar benar menolak tawarannya mentah mentah.

"puahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Donghae sudah tak mampu lagi menahan tawanya, 'pertunjukan' yang baru saja berlangsung didepan matanya benar benar pertunjukan paling lucu sekaligus paling memalukan buat Siwon yang pernah dilihatnya.

Siwon langsung menatap Donghae tajam, benar benar Sahabat yang tak berperasaan, tertawa keras melihat sahabatnya sendiri sedang ditimpa musibah/? Seperti ini.

"kenapa kau tertawa? Kau sangat bahagia melihat penderitaanku?"

"hahahaha bukan begitu, tapi hahahahahaha" Donghae masih belum bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Donghae!"

"sorry sorry hahahaha"

"ck! Kau masih tertawa, cepat jalankan mobilnya!" Siwon tampak sangat kesal sekarang. Donghae perlahan kembali menjalan mobilnya sambil terus berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"kau benar benar menyedihkan Siwon ah"

Hening, tak ada tanggapan.

"untung tak ada orang lain yang menyaksikan adegan tadi, pamormu bisa jatuh kalau sampai ada orang lain yang tahu, berdoa saja semoga Yesung tidak menyebarkan hal ini pada teman temannya"

Masih tak ada tanggapan.

"aku sudah peringatkan kau dari awal, Yesung akan merasa aneh kenapa mendadak seorang idol bisa menawarkan tumpangan padanya"

Lagi, Siwon tak menjawab ocehan Donghae, ia memilih untuk kembali melihat keluar jendela, moodnya kembali memburuk sekarang.

"hei! Kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi?" Donghae yang merasa tak mendapatkan tanggapan dari tadi, menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang sejenak, dan ia langsung kaget melihat ekspresi Siwon saat ini.

"Siwon ah, kau baik baik saja?!" Donghae langsung mengetepikan mobilnya.

"aku tidak apa apa, jalankan kembali mobilnya" Jawab Siwon tanpa menoleh pada Donghae, ia terus menatap keluar.

"Si- Siwon, apa kau menangis?"

"Tidak" sangkalnya pendek, dan bersamaan dengan itu butiran kristal bening jatuh dari sudut matanya.

"_oh my god_" Donghae kini menatap sahabatnya itu iba.

"aku bilang jalankan kembali mobilnya hae ah, kita bisa terlambat" Kini Siwon menatap langsung managernya tersebut, ia tak peduli kalaupun Donghae melihatnya menangis, toh Donghae sudah melihatnya juga bukan?

Tanpa berkomentar apapun lagi, Donghae kembali menjalankan mobilnya dengan pelan, dan Siwon kembali membuang pandangannya keluar jendela, sunnguh ia ingin segera sampai di KBS, menyelesaikan tugasnya dan segera pulang keapartementnya untuk beristirahat, ia mendadak merasa lebih lelah dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya, dadanya terasa sangat sesak, perjalanan kembali dilanjutkan dalam diam.

"_Aku baru sadar kalau kau ternyata telah jatuh sedalam ini Siwon ah, aku akan lakukan sesuatu untukmu, aku janji_" Donghae bertekad dalam hati, sambil sesekali melirik Siwon yang masih membisu. Siwon bukan laki laki yang cengeng, Donghae hampir tak pernah melihat Siwon menangis, kecuali saat beracting adegan sedih di drama atau film yang di perankannya, jadi kalau sekarang Siwon sampai menangis, berarti pengaruh Yesung benar benar sudah sangat hebat dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

= Chapter Tiga =

.

.

Sementara itu, Yesung yang juga masih berada dalam taksi menuju KBS, tampak masih sedikit kebingungan, ia masih memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya, aktor papan atas Choi Siwon baru saja menawarinya tumpangan? Wow! Dan yang membuat Yesung masih tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Siwon tahu namanya, dia bukan siapa siapa, dia hanya fanboy biasa, bahkan idolanya sendiri Kyuhyun, mungkin tak pernah tahu atau ingat namanya, walau ia sudah sangat sering menghadari fansign Kyuhyun.

"_tapi dia ternyata aktor yang cukup aneh, kenapa dia begitu ngotot menawarkan tumpangan untukku?_"

"_apa dia tahu tindakannya tadi bisa membuat fans nya bertanya tanya? Oh untung saja taksi ini segera lewat, aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku kalau sampai tadi aku harus benar benar ikut dengan mobil Siwon_"

"_fansnya yang begitu banyak dan sangat agresif itu pasti akan langsung menodongku dengan beribu pertanyaan, atau mungkin mereka bisa mencakarku!_" *_*

"Hiyyy!" Yesung jadi bergidik ngeri membayangkan ia dicakar cakar oleh para fangirls Siwon, dan kali ini tanpa sadar ia mengeraskan suaranya, hingga sang supir meliriknya heran.

"are you ok sir?"

"ah y- ye, aku baik baik saja" Jawab Yesung sambil sedikit membungkuk, ia agak malu sekarang, ia pasti terlihat seperti orang aneh.

"_haissshh ini gara gara kau Choi Siwon!_" umpat Yesung kesal dalam hati.

.

.

Siwon sampai di KBS 15 Menit kemudian, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam studio melewati fansnya dengan langkah cepat dan sedikit menunduk, tak ada sapaan dan senyuman menawan berdimple seperti biasanya kali ini. Moodnya masih belum membaik, ia sepenuhnya merasa telah gagal dalam usaha pertamanya untuk mendekati Yesung, namun sadarkah Siwon bahwa ia tak sepenuhnya gagal? Karna tidak seperti hari hari sebelumnya, kali ini Yesung melihat kearahnya, memperhatikannya, mulai dari ia muncul di loby/? Tempat fans biasa menunggu, hingga benar benar menghilang dibalik pintu studio.

"_kenapa dia tak menyapa dan tersenyum pada fansnya kali ini? Wajahnya terlihat muram? Padahal tadi saat mengajakku wajahnya tampak sangat cerah_"

Dan ada satu hal juga yang Yesung tidak sadari, sepasang mata terus memperhatikannya

"_baru kali ini Oppa-ku tak tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya, dan baru kali ini juga kau memperhatikannya Yesung Oppa, ada apa?_"

.

.

.

Yesung tengah fokus dengan kameranya yang terus merekam Kyuhyun-nya saat sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di pundaknya, Yesung hampir saja menjatuhkan kameranya karena terkejut

"oh maaf, sepertinya aku mengejutkanmu Yesung ssi"

"kau siapa?" tanya Yesung bingung, karena seseorang yang baru saja mengagetkannya tersebut menggunakan masker dan kaca mata, ditambah dengan kepalanya yang tertutup jaket hoodie yang dipakainya.

Beberapa fangirls lain yang tadinya fokus dengan kamera ditangan masing masing juga mulai melirik si 'pendatang baru' diantara mereka tersebut, namun hanya sebentar, karena bagi mereka idol mereka jauh lebih menarik dan penting untuk diperhatikan dibandingkan namja berpenampilan sedikit aneh yang baru datang ini, mungkin dia fanboy lainnya, begitulah rata rata pikiran para gadis tersebut, kecuali satu orang, yang sepertinya mengenali namja yang meski wajahnya tertutupi masker tersebut.

Sang namja misterius/? Kemudian meraih hp disaku jaketnya dan mengetikkan beberapa kalimat, lalu menyodorkannya pada Yesung.

"Aku donghae, manajernya Siwon, bisa kita bicara sebentar Yesung ssi?"

Yesung langsung menoleh cepat begitu membaca apa yang dituliskan namja yang ternyata adalah Donghae tersebut di hpnya.

"_apa lagi sekarang?_" batin Yesung, bingung.

"kau tak sedang mengira bahwa aku berbohong kan Yesung ssi?" tanya Donghae pada Yesung yang tak memberikan tanggapan.

"aku percaya, tapi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"tidak disini, bisa ikut denganku sebentar?"

"maaf, tapi aku-"

"sebentar saja Yesung ssi, mereka belum akan selesai setidaknya dalam satu jam kedepan" potong Donghae sambil melirik Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya masih sibuk dengan proses taping program yang mereka bawakan.

"baiklah, dimana?" jawab akhirnya setelah berfikir sejenak.

"ikuti aku" Donghae langsung berjalan menuju area parkir, sepertinya ia akan mengajak Yesung bicara di Mobil.

"_Bukankah itu Donghae Oppa?_"

.

.

.

20 menit kemudian Yesung kembali bergabung dengan kumpulan teman teman fangirlsnya, gurat gurat kebingungan masih terlihat jelas diwajah manisnya, namun semua itu langsung sirna saat Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya dari dalam studio dan tersenyum kearah fansnya, teriakan histeris dari beberapa fangirls langsung terdengar, dan Yesung langsung tersenyum manis, dan dengan sigap mengabadikan moment itu dengan kameranya.

Setengah jam kemudian proses taping selesai, Kyuhyun keluar terlebih dahulu, menyapa penggemarnya sebentar, kemudian segera pergi dengan mobilnya, hujan masih mengguyur Seoul dengan derasnya.

Kini wajah Yesung mulai tampak kembali sedikit bingung, ia kembali teringat percakapannya dengan Donghae-manajer Siwon tadi, kini ia jadi sedikit menyesali kenapa tadi ia menyetujui permintaan Donghae.

"Yesung Oppa, kau tidak pulang?" salah seorang teman menyapanya.

"sebentar lagi Yujin ah"

"kau tadi kesini dengan taksi kan? Ikut denganku saja, biar kau kuantar dulu"

"tidak usah, kau duluan saja, aku ada janji dengan teman"

"oh baiklan kalau begitu, aku duluan ne?"

"eh tunggu! Mobilmu dimana? Aku tak melihatnya"

"aku parkir agak jauh tadi Oppa, terlalu ramai"

"kau bisa basah menuju mobilmu nanti, ini pakai payungku" Yesung menyerahkan payung birunya pada Yujin-teman dekatnya tersebut.

"lalu kau?"

"aku tidak apa-apa, aku namja, kau yang nanti bisa sakit kalau tidak memakai payung"

"ah kau sungguh baik oppa, aku pinjam dulu payungmu ne, aku duluan"

"ne, hati hati!"

Yesung memperhatikan sebentar mobil sahabatnya tersebut sampai benar benar menghilang, kemudian mulai melangkah menuju parkiran mobil Siwon, parkiran khusus, tidak ada fans yang bisa kesana. Lalu kenapa Yesung bisa? Itu pekerjaan Donghae.

"Hae ah, kenapa kau masih belum menjalankan mobilnya?"

"tunggu sebentar lagi Siwon, aku sedang menunggu seseorang"

"seseorang? Kau menunggu siapa?"

"kau akan tahu nanti"

"apa harus malam ini juga kau bertemu dengannya?, ini sudah sangat malam hae ah, dan aku sangat lelah, ingin segera beristirahat"

"harus sekarang"

"ck.."

Siwon akhirnya hanya memilih memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Donghae menunggu temannya, ia benar benar lelah, terutama hatinya.

Siwon masih terus memejamkan matanya saat Donghae keluar dari mobil, ia tak peduli siapapun teman Donghae yang datang tersebut, baginya yang terpenting sekarang Donghae segera menyelesaikan urusannya dengan temannya tersebut, dan segera membawanya pulang.

"Yesung ssi, terima kasih kau sudah menepati janjimu"

Siwon langsung membuka matanya begitu mendengar Donghae menyebut nama Yesung, dan ia terbelalak kaget melihat Yesung-nya kini ada disamping mobilnya, tersenyum tipis kearah Donghae.

"i'm a man with my words Donghae ssi"

Siwon segera keluar dari mobilnya masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya, dan sebelum Siwon mengacaukan semua skenario yang tadi sengaja dikarangnya untuk membujuk Yesung, ia segera menghampiri Siwon.

"Siwon ah, Yesung sudah datang, aku bisa pergi sekarang? Hyukjae pasti sudah menungguku dari tadi, aku duluan, goodluck!" Donghae menepuk bahu Siwon pelan sambil menyeringai kecil, kemudian segera pergi dan menyetop sebuah taksi yang lewat.

Suasana canggung tak terelakkan antara Yesung dan Siwon, setidaknya untuk 2 menit, keduanya tak ada yang berbicara.

"Donghae ssi tadi menemuiku, katanya ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Siwon ssi?" Yesung akhirnya memecah keheningan terlebih dahulu, karena sama sekali tak terlihat tanda tanda dari aktor-yang kini mulai terlihat makin aneh- dimata Yesung tersebut.

"_great! Kau bahkan tak memberitahukan rencanamu ini padaku Donghae!_" umpat Siwon dalam hati, ia bukannya tak suka dengan kejutan dari Donghae ini, ia terlewat suka malah, hanya saja ia sama sekali tak menduga hal ini, jadi otaknya tak bisa berproses dengan baik sekarang, ia pasti terlihat seperti orang idiot saat ini.

"o- oh silahkan masuk ke mobil dulu Yesung ssi, aku akan mengantar kau pulang"

Yesung tampak sedikit ragu untuk memasuki mobil Siwon, tapi Siwon sudah membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk.

"_kenapa dia terlihat sangat kaget sejak kedatanganku tadi? Bukankah katanya dia yang- oh! Pasti ada yang tidak beres disini" _Yesung sepertinya mulai mengerti, pasti semua ini hanya rencana manajer Siwon tersebut_._

_"tapi apa tujuannya melakukan semua ini?_" Yesung terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, hingga ia tak sadar Siwon bahkan telah mejalankan mobilnya. dan Yesung baru kembali tersadar saat Siwon berpura pura menanyakan alamatnya, sepertinya otaknya kini sudah mulai kembali sedikit bekerja dengan normal, hingga ia tak cukup bodoh untuk langsung mengantarkan Yesung tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu, Yesung pasti akan makin heran kan?

"apa kau tinggal di apartement yang tadi Yesung ssi?"

"ya"

Kembali hening untuk beberapa saat, jawaban super pendek dari Yesung kembali membuat Siwon teringat penolakan mentah mentah dari Yesung beberapa jam yang lalu.

"apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku Siwon ssi? Katanya ada hal yang penting?" Yesung tetap bertanya, walau ia sekarang sudah hampir bisa memastikan bahwa ini semua hanya rencana Donghae, Siwon bahkan mungkin tak punya hal yang ingin ia tanyakan, namun bagi Yesung bertanya lebih baik, dari pada perjalanan ini dilewati dengan diam, terasa sangat canggung.

Siwon tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"ada sangat banyak yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu Yesung ssi, sampai aku bingung, mana yang harus ku tanyakan terlebih dulu"

Yesung hanya menatap Siwon aneh, namun tiba tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"aku juga ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu Siwon ssi"

Siwon menoleh sebentar kearah Yesung, mengisyaratkan bahwa Yesung boleh menanyakan apa saja.

"bagaiama kau dan manajermu itu bisa tahu namaku?"

Siwon tersenyum simpul, sebelum menjawab.

"aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa tahu namamu, yang aku tahu aku sudah tau namamu Yesung, Kim Yesung" (ribet banget bahasanya siwon ._.)

Yesung tampak sangat tidak puas dengan jawaban playfull dari Siwon, tapi dia memilih diam sekarang, ia mulai kesal, dan untungnya Siwon tidak cukup bodoh untuk membiarkan ucapannya tadi merusak moment pertamanya bersama Yesung.

"aku selalu melihatmu di KBS tiap malam acaraku Yesung ssi, dan juga sering melihatmu di beberapa acarku yang lainnya"

"wah ingatanmu sangat bagus untuk bisa mengingat wajah, bahkan tau dan hafal nama setiap fans yang begitu banyak KBS" ujar Yesung sarkastik, jawaban Siwon barusan baginya sangat tak masuk akal.

"aku tidak bilang aku hafal semua nama mereka Yesung ssi, karna kau fanboy diantara sekian banyak fangirls itu, jadi aku tahu namamu"

"oh begitu, aku rasa ada 2 fanboy lainnya yang juga seringkali datang ke KBS, kau tahu nama mereka juga?"

"tidak, aku hanya tahu namamu"

Yesung menatap Siwon bingung.

"kau benar benar ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa tahu namamu?"

"tentu saja, ini terasa sangat aneh bagiku, aktor papan atas seperti kau, tahu namaku, dan bahkan kau memberikanku tumpangan pulang sekarang, ini tidak masuk akal"

"apa aku harus berhenti dulu jadi aktor, baru aku boleh mengantarmu pulang, atau mengajakmu pergi?"

Pertanyaan sangat lugas dari Siwon sukses mengantarkan desiran halus ke hati Yesung, dan wajahnya mendadak terasa sedikit memanas, untuk alasan yang Yesung tak bisa mengerti.

"_mungkin karna tadi aku terlalu lama kehujanan menunggu taksi_" pikir Yesung.

Hening sejenak, sampai Yesung kembali teringat satu hal.

"kau tidak salah paham denganku kan Siwon ssi?"

"uh? Maksudmu?" Siwon menautkan kedua alisnya bingung, mendengar pertanyaan Yesung.

"kau tidak sedang mengira bahwa aku fans mu kan? karena aku bukan"

"aku tahu, matamu tak pernah lepas dari Kyuhyun satu detikpun"

"kau memperhatikanku?!"

Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi keterkejutan Yesung.

"_creepy *_*_" inner Yesung.

Kembali tak ada suara, Siwon tak ingin diam seperti ini tentunya, tapi ia takut membuat Yesung tidak nyaman kalau ia semakin banyak bicara.

"kau benar ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa tahu namamu Yesung ssi? Aku mencari tahunya"

"uh?" Yesung mengerjapkan matanya imut, bingung mendengar pengakuan Siwon, untuk apa Siwon sampai mencari tahu namanya segala.

"aku mencari tahu tentangmu, kenapa? Karena aku ingin tahu banyak tentang mu"

"..."

Siwon melirik Yesung yang tak merespon disebelahnya, mungkin ia masing shock dengan pengakuan Siwon barusan.

"kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanya Yesung akhirnya.

"kenapa? Ku rasa kau tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak tahu kenapa Yesungie" tidak ada lagi embel embel sapaan formal ssi sekarang, Siwon sengaja melakukannya, ia ingin setidaknya Yesung tahu, apa tujuannya mendekati Yesung, dan Yesung mendengar dengan jelas nama Yesungie keluar dari bibir aktor tampan itu, namun ia memilih untuk tidak merespon, mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, desiran halus itu kembali hadir.

Perjalanan kembali dilanjutkan dalam diam, sampai Siwon ingat hal yang sebenarnya memang sangat ingin ia tanyakan pada Yesung dari kemaren.

"Yesung ssi, kemana mobilmu? Bukankah biasanya kau selalu menyetir mobil sendiri?" Siwon tak ingin suasana menjadi canggung kembali, jadi dia simpan kembali Yesungienya untuk lain kali, dan Yesung kini tak lagi terkejut kenapa Siwon bisa tahu ia selalu menyetir mobil sendiri, Siwon sudah bilang kalau ia memperhatikannya kan tadi?

"mobilku lagi dibengkel, ada sedikit kecelakaan kemaren"

"kecelakaan?! Dimana? Apa kau tidak kenapa napa?" kekhawatiran terlihat jelas diwajah Siwon.

"aku tidak kenapa napa, hanya mobilku saja yang butuh sedikit perawatan, aku menabrak tiang parkiran dibasement apartementku kemaren"

"oh syukurlah, aku pikir kau kecelakaan diluar, apa karna itu kau tidak datang ke KBS kemaren malam?"

"kau benar benar memperhatikanku?!" Yesung tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut, walaupun ia sudah tahu kalau Siwon memperhatikannya, tapi ia tidak datang kemaren malampun Siwon menyadarinya.

"aku kan sudah bilang" jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum menawan.

"aku jadi merasa kalau aku yang jadi artisnya disini" Siwon hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Yesung.

5 menit kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai di apartement Yesung.

"kita sudah sampai"

"terima kasih sudah mengantarku Siwon ssi, aku harap tidak ada fans mu yang tahu, atau mereka bisa membunuhku besok" ujar Yesung sambil melepas seatbeltnya. Siwon kembali terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Tenang saja Yesung ssi, tak ada yang tahu kecuali Donghae"

"semoga memang begitu, terima kasih sekali lagi, aku turun dulu"

"tunggu"

"ada apa lagi?"

"payung mu tadi mana?"

"tadi aku pinjamkan pada temanku"

Siwon segera mencari payung yang biasanya selalu tersedia dimobilnya, namun kali ini sepertinya tak ada.

"ah sepertinya payungku juga dibawa Donghae tadi"

"tidak perlu Siwon ssi, aku cukup sedikit berlari saja menuju lobby, hujannya juga sudah tak terlalu deras"

"hujannya masih deras, kau tetap akan basah walaupun jaraknya dekat"

"basah sedikit tak apa, aku bisa berendam air hangat setelah ini"

"tidak, kau pakai hoodieku ini saja" Siwon segera membuka hoodie yang dipakainya, dan menyerahkannya pada Yesung.

"tidak usah Siwon ssi, perjalanmu mungkin masih jauh, kau akan kedinginan hanya memakai kaus tipis itu"

Yesung kembali membuka pintu mobil, tapi kenapa tidak bisa?

"aku tidak akan membukanya kecuali kau memakai hoodie ini Yesungie, kau sudah kehujanan cukup lama tadi, kau bisa sakit kalau kembali harus kehujanan"

"..."

"kau pakai sendiri, atau aku yang akan memakaikannya padamu?"

Dengan cepat Yesung meraih hoodie ditangan Siwon dan segera memakainya, Siwon menyeringai kecil melihat tingkah Yesung-nya.

"aku sudah pakai, boleh aku turun sekarang Siwon ssi?"

Siwon membukakan kunci pintu mobilnya, dan berucap pelan

"good night"

"aku akan kembalikan hoodiemu minggu depan, terima kasih sekali lagi" Yesung segera turun dari mobil Siwon.

"can't wait till next week to meet you again Yesungie" Yesung masih sepenuhnya bisa mendengar ucapan Siwon walau ia telat turun dari mobil mahal tersebut, ia tak merespon, segera berlari memasuki apartementnya.

Siwon masih belum menjalankan mobilnya kembali, ia masih tersenyum sumringah, sangat bahagia dengan apa yang barusan dilaluinya bersama Yesung, Yesung-nya.

"aku rasa Donghae pantas mendapatkan hadiah spesial dariku" ujar Siwon masih dengan senyuman di wajah tampannya, ia kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartemennya, tak ada lagi Siwon yang tadi begitu kelelahan dan segera ingin beristirahat, ia terlalu bahagia saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

= to be continued... =

.

.

Chapter tiga selesaiiii, bagaimana readerdeul? Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan yaaa, jangan lupa ato malas untuk kembali meninggalkan pendapat teman teman buat lily tentang chapter ini di kotak review ya, biar lily tahu dimana letak salahnya lily untuk kebaikan fics lily di chapter chapter selanjutnya, dan juga biar lily makin semangat lanjutinnya :D

Lily gak balas satu persatu review dichapter lalu, udah kepanjangan ini postan lily kikiki, tapi lily selalu baca semua review yang masuk kok, terima kasih ya semuanya :3

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan ^0^

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Fanboy

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon

Disclaimer : OTP milik kita bersama :D

Genre : - gak ngerti ini genrenya apa -_- silahkan namakan sendiri genrenya apa ^o^

Warning : bahasa non-baku and typos everywhere

Summary : Fanboy-ing adalah hidupnya, namun tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta pada seorang idol. Benar, dia menentang keinginan orang tuanya, dan memilih untuk tinggal di Korea hanya demi mengikuti sang idol. tapi hatinya masih suci, cintanya murni hanya cinta seorang fan, tak kurang dan tak lebih. Hampir semua harinya dihabiskan untuk kehidupan fanboynya, hingga ia melupakan kehidupan cintanya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan saat tiba tiba seseorang, seorang idol terang terangan menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya, dan dengan keras kepalanya menolak untuk menyerah mendapatkan hatinya meski telah ia tolak berkali kali, akankah harinya berubah?

NOTE 1 : disini usia Yesung hanya setahun lebih tua dari Siwon, dan Boy x Boy love tidak lagi terlalu tabu.

.

.

Lily kembali mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih kepada semua readerdeul yang masih berkenan meninggalkan review buat lily di chapter tiga kemaren, penyemangat lily dalam menulis lanjutan ff ini.

Chapter empat hadir^^ mohon maaf untuk segala typo dan bahasa tak baku xD

Happy reading :3

.

.

.

= Chapter Lalu =

.

.

"kau pakai sendiri, atau aku yang akan memakaikannya padamu?"

Dengan cepat Yesung meraih hoodie ditangan Siwon dan segera memakainya, Siwon menyeringai kecil melihat tingkah Yesung-nya.

"aku sudah pakai, boleh aku turun sekarang Siwon ssi?"

Siwon membukakan kunci pintu mobilnya, dan berucap pelan

"good night"

"aku akan kembalikan hoodiemu minggu depan, terima kasih sekali lagi" Yesung segera turun dari mobil Siwon.

"can't wait till next week to meet you again Yesungie" Yesung masih sepenuhnya bisa mendengar ucapan Siwon walau ia telat turun dari mobil mahal tersebut, ia tak merespon, segera berlari memasuki apartementnya.

Siwon masih belum menjalankan mobilnya kembali, ia masih tersenyum sumringah, sangat bahagia dengan apa yang barusan dilaluinya bersama Yesung, Yesung-nya.

"aku rasa Donghae pantas mendapatkan hadiah spesial dariku" ujar Siwon masih dengan senyuman di wajah tampannya, ia kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartemennya, tak ada lagi Siwon yang tadi begitu kelelahan dan segera ingin beristirahat, ia terlalu bahagia saat ini.

.

.

.

.

= Chapter Empat=

.

.

.

Yesung masih bersandar di pintu, ia baru saja memasuki apartementnya, ia tak basah sama sekali, thanks to Siwon's hoodie, dan Yesung baru sadar, aroma maskulin menguar jelas dari hoodie tersebut, aroma Siwon. Yesung kembali merasakan jantungnya sedikit berdebar.

"ini tak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku"

"aktor aneh itu suka sekali memaksakan kehendaknya"

Yesung menggerutu kesal sendirian, namun ia tak sadar, bahwa bibirnya tersenyum saat ini.

.

"cukup lama juga baru kau sampai Siwon, kau pasti menjalankan mobilmu dengan sangat pelan dari KBS tadi" sambut Donghae begitu Siwon memasuki apartementnya, Donghae sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

"kau masih disini? aku pikir kau sudah pulang"

"aku menunggumu, ada schedule yang harus ku jelaskan padamu"

Dan tak seperti biasa,yang Siwon selalu kesal saat donghae membahas schedule malam malam seperti ini, kali ini ia hanya tersenyum dan duduk di samping Donghae, moodnya sedang terlalu bagus hanya untuk di rusak oleh kata schedule.

"kau tampak benar benar senang, bisa ku simpulkan tadi kencan pertamamu sukses?"

"apa itu dinamakan kencan?"

"kita namakan saja kencan"

Siwon tersenyum makin lebar.

"thanks Hae ah!" Siwon memeluk sahabatnya tersebut.

"kau benar benar manajerku yang terbaik, kau mau reward apa dariku?"

"nahah, cukup patuhi saja semua jadwalmu, jangan pakai telat apa lagi lupa" Jawab Donghae sambil tertawa pelan, ia ikut senang melihat betapa berbinarnya wajah Siwon sekarang, berbeda 180 derajat saat Yesung menolaknya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"kau bahkan langsung memberikan hoodiemu padanya?" tanya Donghae yang baru menyadari Siwon hanya memakai kaos tipis sekarang, dia ingat betul tadi Siwon menggunakan hoodie.

"oh aku meminjamkannya, payungnya dibawa temannya, dan sepertinya payung yang biasanya ada di mobil juga kau bawa tadi"

"sekarang kau punya alasan untuk berbicara lagi dengannya nanti" Siwon hanya menyeringai kecil.

"ok kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Hyukjae pasti sudah menungguku dari tadi, dan jangan lupa, besok kau sudah harus berada di lokasi syuting pukul 8 pagi, aku tidak mau tahu, saat aku sampai disini besok, kau sudah harus bangun"

"ok ok cepat pulang sana, Hyukjaemu mungkin kedinginan sendirian"

Donghae bangkit dari sofa, dan pulang ke apartementnya sendiri, apartement yang ditempatinya bersama Hyukjae, sang kekasih.

Siwon kembali mengingat kebersamaannya dengan Yesung beberapa saat yang lalu, ia sudah terlihat seperti seorang yeoja kasmaran sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

ㅅ ㄹ ㅎ

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas sudah mulai sepi, perkuliahan siang itu sudah berakhir 10 menit yang lalu, hanya ada sekitar 5 mahasiswa yang masih tinggal dikelas, mungkin masih ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan, atau sekedar ingin menikmati fasilitas wifi kampus, termasuk disana masih ada Yesung, yang sepertinya tengah sibuk menyalin catatan sahabatnya Yujin, karna minggu lalu Yesung juga membolos dikelas ini, dan tak jauh dari bangku kedua sahabat tersebut, Kahee juga masih disana, sibuk dengan laptopnya, mungkin mengedit atau mengupload foto foto Siwon ke fansitenya.

"Oppa, mana foto foto dan video Kyuhyun semalam? Biar ku edit dulu, nanti malam aku mau update fansite"

"tunggu sebentar Yujin ah, catatanku belum selesai"

"kenapa kau lambat sekali mencatatnya? Aku mulai bosan tak ada kegiatan, kameramu mana? Biar ku ambil sendiri memory cardnya, aku bisa mulai mengedit sekarang"

"kameraku..." Yesung mulai membuka tasnya.

"omo! tidak!" Yesung kaget begitu menyadari bahwa kamera kesayangannya tidak ada di tasnya.

"kau kenapa oppa? Kau tidak membawa kameramu?"

"Siwon... aiiiggh sial" Yesung tidak menyadari apa yang diucapkannya, ia hanya terlalu kaget tak menemukan kameranya, dan baru ingat sekarang, sepertinya semalam tertinggal di mobil Siwon.

"Siwon?"

Sontak Kahee yang dari tadi sibuk dengan laptopnya, menoleh kearah Yujin dan Yesung.

Yesung yang baru menyadari kecerobohannya barusan langsung tampak gugup dan gelagapan sekarang.

"kau tidak menemukan kameramu, dan kau mendadak menyebut nama Siwon, kau membuatku bingung Oppa"

"a- aku tidak menyebut Siwon, kau salah dengar"

"aku salah dengar? Aku tadi mendengarnya dengan jelas"

"bukan, aku tadi menyebut Kyuhyun, maksudku semua foto dan video Kyuhyun semalam masih ada disana. Kenapa bisa tidak ada kameraku? Mungkin tertinggal, nanti kalau sudah ketemu aku emailkan semua datanya padamu"

"ok ok kau emailkan saja nanti, tarik nafasmu oppa, kau berbicara terlalu cepat" Yujin jadi sesak nafas sendiri melihat Yesung yang mendadak bertingkan aneh.

"he he aku hanya sedikit terkejut karna tidak menemukan kameraku Yujin ah, aku lupa kalau aku mengeluarkannya dari tas tadi malam"

beruntung Yujin percaya begitu saja, ia tidak menanyakan soal kamera itu lagi, Yesung kembali pura pura fokus mencatat, walaupun saat ini fikirannya tak lagi berada dikelas itu, kameranya ada bersama Siwon saat ini, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tenang?

Dan Kahee, walau ia kembali fokus pada laptopnya setelah tadi sempat menoleh sebentar mendengar kedua sahabat itu menyebut nama Siwon, sebenarnya ia pun memperhatikan Yesung, dan ia sangat Yakin, ada hal yang disembunyikan Yesung saat ini.

"_sepertinya benar terjadi sesuatu tadi malam, so suspicious_"

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari panjang yang melelahkan bagi Siwon selesai, ia menghampiri sang manajer yang sudah menunggunya di mobil.

"sejak kapan kau membawa kamera Donghae ah?" tanya Siwon melihat Donghae yang asyik mengutak atik camera ditangannya, hingga tak sadar dengan kedatangan Siwon.

"apa kau tak sadar kamera ini sudah di mobilmu sejak tadi malam?"

"sejak tadi malam?"

"sepertinya kamera Yesung"

"apa?!" Siwon segera merebut kamera itu dari tangan Donghae, dan melihat isinya. Semua foto Kyuhyun, video Kyuhyun, all about Kyuhyun.

"tak ada satupun fotomu terselip disana Siwon ah, meskipun kau duduk berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun di acara tersebut, tapi foto dan videonya terlalu fokus pada Kyuhyun, dia benar benar tak pernah melirikmu satu kalipun"

Sigh, Siwon memang tak melihat satupun fotonya ada di kamera Yesung, meski hanya foto bersama dengan Kyuhyun, apa Yesung lebih memilih tidak mengambil foto Kyuhyun saat jaraknya dan Kyuhyun terlalu dekat, dari pada ia harus masuk kedalam foto tersebut?

"he is too biased, hufft"

"Hae! Yesung pasti panik sekarang mengetahui kameranya tinggal di mobilku! Dia pasti sangat membutuhkan kamera ini" ujar Siwon mendadak teringat betapa berartinya sebuah kamera bagi seorang fan.

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"tentu saja mengembalikan kamera ini padanya Hae ah"

"dengan datang ke apartementnya?"

"tentu saja"

"jangan Siwon, aku bilang jangan, aku sudah memperingatkanmu soal ini sebelumnya"

"tapi dia sangat membutuhkan kamera ini hae ah, kamera sama saja hidupnya, sama seperti aku dan juga kau, kita tak bisa hidup tanpa handphone kita kan?"

"ok kita tak bisa hidup tanpa handphone, tapi apa kita hanya memiliki satu handphone? Kau, setidaknya kau punya 3 handphone yang harus kubawakan kemanapun kau syuting, jadi tidak mungkin Yesung yang katakanlah hidupnya sebagai seorang fan, memang sangat tergantung dengan kamera, hanya memiliki satu kamera, setidaknya dia pasti punya dua, atau bahkan mungkin lebih, karena dia mahasiswa photografy, kau masih belum lupa kalau kau memintaku untuk mencari tahu tentang jurusannya itu kan?"

Ceramah panjang dari Donghae, sang manajer berhasil membuat Siwon terdiam, ia tak bisa membantah, karena semua yang diucapkan Donghae memang terasa benar, tidak mungkin Yesung hanya memiliki satu kamera saja.

"Sudahlah Siwon ah, sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang dan istirahat, ingat besok harus syuting pagi lagi, soal kamera ini kau pegang saja dulu, aku yakin Yesung juga tidak terlalu khawatir saat ini, karna dia pasti percaya kau juga tidak akan merusak kameranya, kembalikan saja minggu depan saat kau bertemu lagi dengannya nanti"

"baiklah" Siwon akhirnya menurut saja masuk ke mobilnya, dan Donghae segera mengantar Siwon pulang ke apartementnya.

.

.

.

"ottoke ottoke" sudah sekitar 15 menit Yesung mondar mandir sendirian di apartementnya, memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa segera mendapatkan kameranya kembali, yang ia yakini 100 % pasti tertinggal di mobil Siwon, kemarin malam.

Yesung melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.30 PM, namun ia masih belum menemukan cara bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan kameranya kembali, satu satunya cara pasti menemui Siwon kan? Namun menemui Siwon kemana? Ia sama sekali tak tahu schedule Siwon. Yujin, sahabatnya juga sudah mengirim pesan berkali kali dari tadi, kenapa Yesung masih belum mengirim data yang harus di update ke fansite tersebut.

Dan yang membuat Yesung panik adalah, besok pagi ia harus 'mengantar' Kyuhyun ke Incheon airport, karena sang idol akan menggelar fanmeeting di Shanghai, Yesung hampir tak pernah sekalipun absen untuk mengantar Kyuhyun-nya ke airport, setiap kali Kyuhyun punya schedule di luar negeri.

Mengantarkan tanpa membawa kamera, itu sangat tidak Yesung style. Memang, kamera Yesung bukan hanya satu itu saja, ia masih punya satu kamera lainnya, namun minggu lalu Yesung melakukan kecerobohan, dan menjatuhkan kameranya, hingga perlu diperbaiki dulu, dan sampai sekarang masih belum bisa diambil, jadi satu satunya kamera Yesung saat ini hanya kamera yang berada pada Siwon.

Tiba tiba handphone Yesung berdering, membuat namja manis itu melupakan sejenak kegalauannya.

"hallo"

"hallo, Yesung ssi?"

"ah ne"

"Yesung ssi, mobil anda sudah bisa diambil, apa mau dijemput sekarang atau besok pagi?"

"oh sudah bisa ahjussi? Terima kasih, saya ambil sekarang saja, sebentar lagi saya kesana"

"baiklah, kami tunggu, selamat malam"

"ne"

Yesung segera merapikan sedikit penampilannya, walaupun ia masih belum menemukan solusi untuk kameranya, tapi setidaknya sekarang ia sudah bisa mengambil mobilnya kembali. Setelah dirasa cukup rapi, Yesung bergegas pergi dari apartementnya dengan menggunakan taksi.

.

.

Hampir satu jam sudah Siwon mengamati kamera ditangannya, seolah benda tersebut adalah benda paling menarik di dunia saat ini. Membuka kembali semua folder foto didalamnya, dan Siwon tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Yesung sempat mengabadikan hampir setiap ekspresi Kyuhyun, dan tanpa ada foto yang blur atau kurang fokus satupun, dan yang paling tidak bisa diterima Siwon, kenapa tak satupun fotonya terselip diantara ratusan foto Kyuhyun tersebut, tak tertarikkah Yesung sedikitpun untuk mengambil fotonya? Apa ia benar benar bukan tipe Yesung?

Siwon tertawa miris, mengingat begitu banyak fansnya diluar sana yang tergila gila padanya, mengabadikan setiap momentnya, tapi Yesung, tak satupun foto dirinya yang ada dikamera namja manis tersebut.

"_kau tak pernah melirikku demi Kyuhyun yang mungkin juga tak pernah melirikmu_"

"_kenapa cinta harus serumit ini_"

"_tapi akan lebih rumit lagi kalau Kyuhyun juga melirik Yesung, oh tidak tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, aku harus bergerak cepat_"

Siwon bermonolog sendiri, berdebat dengan pikirannya, mendadak ia merasa takut bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti Kyuhyun juga menyadari kehadiran Yesung, dan ikut tertarik juga pada Yesung. Pasti kesempatan untuknya akan langsung berakhir kan? Karena sudah dipastika Yesung akan langsung menerima Kyuhyun, itu kesimpulan Siwon.

"Sorry Donghae ah, aku tak bisa mengikuti saranmu kali ini" ujar Siwon sambil meraih jaket, dan kunci mobilnya, dan segera meluncur pagi, kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak kemana bukan?

.

"Choi Siwon?!" sang resepsionis tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, saat mengetahui bahwa namja tampan yang bediri dihadapannya saat ini adalah aktor tampan multi talented Choi Siwon. Siwon hanya tersenyum ramah, sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan reaksi seperti ini, dan kenapa ia tidak menyembunyikan identitasnya dengan sedikit melakukan penyamaran saat datang kesini? Karena Siwon tahu, apartement yang ditinggali Yesung ini merupakan salah satu apartement mewah di Seoul dan sangat menjaga privasi costumernya.

"oh m-maaf Siwon sshi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Yeoja tersebut akhirnya bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya, walau masih sedikit gugup.

"saya ingin bertemu dengan teman saya yang tinggal disini, namanya Kim Yesung, dia tinggal di lantai berapa nona?" tanya Siwon sopan, lengkap dengan senyum menawannya.

"oh Kim Yesung, sebentar saya cek dulu"

Dengan sedikit grogi karena Siwon terus tersenyum kearahnya, akhirnya yeoja sang resepsionis yang bernametag Yuri tersebut berhasil menemukan alamat/? Yesung.

"Yesung ssi tinggal di lantai 9, no 906 Siwon ssi, tapi saat ini ia sedang tidak ada, dia keluar sekitar satu jam yang lalu"

"oh baiklah, saya akan menunggunya di cafe apartement ini, tolong beritahu Yesung, saat dia kembali nanti, Yuri ssi" ujar Siwon sambil mulai melangkah menuju cafe yang berada di lantai satu apartement mewah tersebut.

"n- ne"

.

.

.

20 menit kemudian Yesung kembali, berjalan cepat melewati meja resepsionis, hingga kalau saja Yuri sang resepsionis tidak benar benar menunggunya dari tadi, dia pasti tidak akan menyadari kehadiran namja manis tersebut.

"Yesung ssi! Tunggu!" Yesung menoleh dan menghampiri Yuri

"ada apa Yuri ssi?"

"tadi ada teman anda yang datang kesini menanyakan anda Yesung ssi, dan sekarang ia menunggu anda di cafe"

"teman?" tanya Yesung bingung, karna seingatnya ia tak memberitahu alamatnya pada siapaun, well Yesung memang tidak banyak bergaul dengan teman temannya di kampus, harinya hampir selalu disibukkan dengan kegiatan fanboyingnya, his only passion. Satu satunya teman yang tahu tempat tinggalnya hanya Yujin, namun kalaupun Yujin datang pasti setidaknya ia akan menelfon atau sms kan?

"iya, Choi Siwon"

"Choi Siwon?!"

"iya, dia menunggu anda di..."

"terima kasih Yuri ssi" Yesung segera bergegas menuju cafe, meninggalkan Yuri yang cengo sendirian, walau tidak dekat, tapi sedikit banyaknya Yuri tahu kalau Yesung itu fanboynya Kyuhyun, bukan Siwon.

dan Yesung, apakah dia langsung sesemangat itu karna akan bertemu dengan Siwon? Bukan itu poin pentingnya, Siwon pasti berada disana untuk mengembalikan kameranya kan? Ataupun kalau bukan, setidaknya ia bisa meminta kamera itu nanti.

Akhirnya Yesung bisa menemukan Siwon, ia langsung bergegas menuju meja yang berada disudut ruangan tersebut.

"Siwon ssi" Siwon yang tengah fokus memainkan games dihandphonenya, langsung mendongak, mengenali suara yang barusan memanggil namanya, dan senyuman menawan langsung terpasang diwajah tampannya.

"oh kau kembali juga akhirnya Yesung ssi"

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Siwon ssi? Oh aku rasa kemaren malam kameraku tertinggal di mobilmu, apa kau membawakannya Siwon ssi?" Siwon hanya tersenyum, benar dugaannya, Yesung langsung menanyakan kamera tersebut, pasti dia sudah tidak tenang sejak menyadari kameranya tidak ada.

"tak bisakah kau duduk sebentar Yesung ssi, aku sudah jauh jauh kesini untuk mengembalikan kameramu"

Yesung jadi merasa sedikit bersalah, dan sangat lega sekarang, akhirnya ia bisa ke bandara besok pagi lengkap dengan atribut/?nya, ia kemudian duduk dibangku tepat di depan Siwon.

"apa kau tidak ingin memesan sesuatu dulu Yesung ssi? Aku yang traktir"

"tidak usah Siwon ssi, terima kasih, tapi bisa kau menembalikan kameraku sekarang?"

"woah kau sangat tidak sabaran sekali" ujar Siwon terkekeh pelan, ia mengambilkan kamera Yesung, yang langsung disambut dengan mata berbinar oleh namja manis tersebut, ia langsung mengecek semua datanya, memastikan tak ada foto atau videonya yang terhapus. Yesung tidak menyadari kalau Siwon terus tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"kau mengecek semuanya apa karna takut foto fotomu ku hapus Yesung ssi? Aku memang melihat isinya, tapi tidak mengganggu satupun karyamu tersebut"

Yesung tak menjawab, ia terus mengecek foto fotonya, seolah tak percaya dengan ucapan Siwon.

"kau kenapa terlalu bias sekali Yesung ssi? Setidaknya kau harus mengambil fotoku juga, aku kan selalu berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun"

"untuk apa aku mengambil fotomu juga? Apa bagimu fansmu yang sangat banyak dengan kamera canggihnya tersebut tidak cukup? Lagipula di duniaku hanya ada Kyuhyun"

Siwon hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, mendengar jawaban Yesung.

"_ini benar benar akan sangat Sulit_"

"oh! Siwon ssi, tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan hoodiemu yang ku pinjam kemaren" Yesung tiba tiba teringat pada hoodie yang kemaren malam dipinjamkan Siwon padanya.

"tunggu Yesung ssi" Siwon segera berdiri dan membayar minuman yang tadi di pesannya.

"eoh?"

"boleh aku ikut?"

Yesung hanya diam memandangi Siwon, mungkin masih bingung.

"aku ingin melihat apartementmu Yesung ssi, jadi biar aku ikut sekalian mengambil hoodieku"

"ti-tidak usah, kau tunggu disini saja, aku akan segera kembali" cegah Yesung cepat, biar bagaimanapun Siwon itu masih orang asing baginya, ia tidak akan membawa sembarangan orang masuk.

"aku memaksa Yesung ssi, aku akan tetap ikut"

Yesung hanya melongo tak percaya mendengar keputusan final Siwon, sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, senyuman yang bagi jutaan fangirl dan juga fanboy diluar sana bisa mengurangi pasokan oksigen mereka, namun tidak berlaku bagi Yesung, karena buktinya Yesung hanya melangkah pergi menuju lantai 9 apartementnya, dan tidak peduli apakah Siwon benar benar akan ikut atau tidak.

"kau tadi habis dari mana Yesung ssi?" tanya Siwon memecah keheningan di dalam lift.

"menjeput mobilku ke bengkel"

"oh"

Ting! Pintu lift terbuka, Yesung segera keluar dan langsung diikuti oleh Siwon, sampai akhirnya Yesung sampai ke pintu apartementnya, dan langsung memasukkan beberapa digit password.

"_gabungan username twitter dan tanggal lahir Kyuhyun, hmmm...Kyuhyun lagi dan lagi_" Siwon yang ternyata mengintip/? Yesung memasukkan password apartementnya, langsung bisa menghafal kode tersebut.

"kau ingin ikut masuk atau akan terus berdiri disana Siwon ssi?"

"oh, tentu saja aku ingin ikut masuk, hehe" Siwon nyengir gaje begitu menyadari kalau ternyata ia sedikit melamun barusan, hingga tak sadar kalau ternyata ia masih berdiri di depan pintu. Sedangkan Yesung hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas, dan langsung menuju kamarnya untuk mengambilkan hoodie Siwon.

Siwon melihat sekeliling ruangan yang tertata dengan rapi tersebut, apartement tersebut cukup luas, sepertinya Yesung berasal dari keluarga kaya.

"_sangat nyaman, aku ingin sering main kesini_" inner Siwon sambil terus memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan, apa yang ia cari? Tidak ada, ia hanya sangat tertarik dengan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Yesung, dan sekarang ia berada di apartement Yesung, tentu saja semua hal yang ada disana sangat menarik bagi Siwon.

"Siwon ssi, ini hoodiemu, terima kasih, dan terima kasih juga sudah mengantarkan kameraku" Yesung tersenyum kali ini, dan rasanya Siwon ingin waktu berhenti saat itu juga.

"no problem Yesung ssi" Siwon membalas dengan senyum dimplenya, sambil mengambil hoodie di tangan Yesung.

"apa kau ingin minum sesuatu? Silahkan duduk dulu, aku akan buatkan sebentar"

Sungguh rasanya Siwon ingin berteriak girang, Yesung menawarinya untuk minum dulu, itu artinya Yesung ingin ia berada disana lebih lama bukan? Tapi Siwon segera sadar, mungkin saja Yesung hanya sekedar berbasa basi, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan kameranya, jadi untuk kali ini biarlah ia menolaknya.

"tidak usah Yesung ssi, aku tadi juga sudah minum dibawah, dan ini juga sudah malam, kau mungkin ingin segera beristirahat"

"oh ya sudah kalau begitu, terima kasih sekali lagi" terima kasih Yesung terasa ambigu kali ini.

"uhm... Yesung ssi?"

"ya?"

"boleh kapan kapan aku main lagi kesini?"

"eoh?"

"aku merasa sangat nyaman berada disini, dan aku juga ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat, boleh kan?, please"

Yesung tak menjawab, hidupnya benar benar terasa aneh belakangan ini.

"aku simpulkan jawabanmu boleh, ok aku pulang dulu, good night and nice dream Yesungie"

Dan saat Yesung kembali tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya Siwon ternyata sudah tak berada disana lagi, ia benar benar pergi setelah mengucapkan selamat malam.

Yesung hanya menghela nafas pelan, mematikan lampu ruangan, dan berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya, banyak hal yang berkecamuk di kepalanya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

=to be continued...=

.

.

Sampai disini dulu Chapter empatnya :p bagaimana readerdeul? Ini udah lebih panjang dari chapter tiga kemaren lho, beneran deh! xD maap kemaren lily bikin prev chapternya kepanjangan yah? Banyak yang protes hehe tapi disini lily udah pendekin kok, Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan lagi yaaa, jangan lupa untuk kembali ninggalin kritik dan sarannya buat lily tentang chapter ini di kotak review, biar lily tahu dimana lily yang masih salah, dan akan terus lily coba untuk memperbaikinya ^^

Untuk bahasa lily yang masih banyak gak sengaja nyelipin kata gak baku, itu lily mohon maaf lagi 7_7 lily udah coba teliti tapi emang udah dasarnya lily gak bisa nyadarin jadi masih nyelip juga disana ;-(

Makasin banyak sekali lagi buat semua yang udah mau baca dan juga udah ninggalin review di chapter kemaren, walau lily gak balas satu persatu, tapi lily baca semua kok, makasih ya semuaaa dan jangan lupa buat ninggalin review lagi di chapter ini :3

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan ^0^

.


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Fanboy

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon

Disclaimer : OTP milik kita bersama :D

Genre : - gak ngerti ini genrenya apa -_- silahkan namakan sendiri genrenya apa ^o^

Warning : bahasa non-baku and typos everywhere

Summary : Fanboy-ing adalah hidupnya, namun tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta pada seorang idol. Benar, dia menentang keinginan orang tuanya, dan memilih untuk tinggal di Korea hanya demi mengikuti sang idol. tapi hatinya masih suci, cintanya murni hanya cinta seorang fan, tak kurang dan tak lebih. Hampir semua harinya dihabiskan untuk kehidupan fanboynya, hingga ia melupakan kehidupan cintanya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan saat tiba tiba seseorang, seorang idol terang terangan menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya, dan dengan keras kepalanya menolak untuk menyerah mendapatkan hatinya meski telah ia tolak berkali kali, akankah harinya berubah?

NOTE 1 : disini usia Yesung hanya setahun lebih tua dari Siwon, dan Boy x Boy love tidak lagi terlalu tabu.

.

.

Halooo readerdeul~~~ chapter lima is here! Mian agak telat, tapi kali ini lily kasih chapter yang super panjang! :D

Happy reading :3

.

.

.

= Chapter Lalu =

.

.

"uhm... Yesung ssi?"

"ya?"

"boleh kapan kapan aku main lagi kesini?"

"eoh?"

"aku merasa sangat nyaman berada disini, dan aku juga ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat, boleh kan?, please"

Yesung tak menjawab, hidupnya benar benar terasa aneh belakangan ini.

"aku simpulkan jawabanmu boleh, ok aku pulang dulu, good night and nice dream Yesungie"

Dan saat Yesung kembali tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya Siwon ternyata sudah tak berada disana lagi, ia benar benar pergi setelah mengucapkan selamat malam.

Yesung hanya menghela nafas pelan, mematikan lampu ruangan, dan berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya, banyak hal yang berkecamuk di kepalanya saat ini.

.

.

.

= Chapter Lima =

.

.

.

Hari hari Siwon berikutnya benar benar disibukkan dengan jadwal syuting film terbaru yang dibintanginya, ia hampir tak pernah punya waktu luang, syuting mulai pagi pagi sekali, dan baru selesai kadang sampai pukul 2 dini hari, bahkan mulai minggu ini Siwon tidak bisa menghadiri program yang biasa dibawakannya bersama Kyuhyun, karna lokasi syutingnya bukan di Seoul, jadi tidak mungkin bagi Siwon untuk bolak balik dalam waktu yang singkat, hal itu terasa sangat menyiksa bagi Siwon, karena ia tidak bisa melihat Yesung-nya untuk sementara waktu.

Sementara itu, hari hari Yesung tetap berjalan seperti biasa, datang ke KBS setiap malam rabu, kamis, dan jumat, hadir ke acara acara yang dihadiri Kyuhyun lainnya, sambil tetap mengikuti kuliahnya, tidak ada yang kurang dalam hidup Yesung, walau ia sudah sempat berinteraksi dengan Siwon beberapa kali minggu lalu, namun keabsenan Siwon minggu ini, tak memberikan efek apa apa bagi Yesung, atau mungkin bahkan Yesung tidak sadar kalau Siwon tidak hadir? Well itu berlebihan, Yesung tahu, tapi ia tak ambil pusing, yang penting Kyuhyunnya ada, itu yang menjadi fokusnya, karna dari awalpun ia disini untuk Kyuhyun.

"Siwon ah, kau harus lebih profesional, kau tak pernah menyampur adukkan masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaan sebelumnya, kenapa sekarang kau seperti ini? Kalau kau tidak fokus seperti ini maka kita akan semakin lama harus syuting disini" Donghae menasehati Siwon saat break syuting, berkalai kali ia ditegur sutradara saat syuting tadi, karna Siwon sangat mudah kehilangan fokus, dan Donghae tahu pasti apa penyebab semua itu.

"sorry Hae, mungkin aku hanya terlalu lelah, belakangan ini jadwal syuting terlalu padat, aku akan fokus buat scene berikutnya"

Donghae hanya menghela nafa pelan.

"aku tahu kau seperti ini karna Yesung, dengar Siwon, kau ingin menemuinya? Silahkan, tapi selesaikan dulu semua scene yang harus diambil disini, biar kita bisa cepat kembali ke Seoul"

"jangan salahkan Yesung"

"aku tidak menyalahkan Yesung, untuk kau lebih semangat saja, mulai minggu depan aku dengar Yonsei mulai libur panjang semester"

"lalu?" Siwon tak mengerti kemana arah percakapan Donghae kini.

"kau ingin bertemu dengannya bukan? Aku rasa dia juga tidak akan terlalu sibuk nanti"

"ya ya ya kau bicara seperti in sekarang karna kau tahu betapa padatnya jadwalku, aku bahkan hampir tak sempat tidur" Siwon menanggapi ucapan Donghae dengan malas, ia tahu Donghae hanya memanas manasinya saja, selama ini manajer sok tahunya itu melarang ia untuk menemui Yesung, dan sekarang dia menyarankan hal itu? Disaat jadwalnya padat mencekin ini? Ugh! Sungguh penawaran yang sangat tidak menarik. Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi kesal Siwon.

"setelah menyelesaikan semua scene disini, kau tidak lupa kalau pengambilan scene berikutnya dilakukan di China kan?"

"aku ingat"

"kita mungkin harus stay disana sekitar tiga minggu atau bisa satu bulan Siwon ah"

"terserah saja, aku ingin segera menyelesaikan proses syting film yang satu ini, sangat membosankan"

"sebelum berangkat ke China, aku sudah mengajukan permohonan pada produser agar kau diberi waktu untuk beristirahat sebentar di Seoul"

"apa dibolehkan?" Siwon menatap Donghae sekilas, walau masih agak kesal, namun ia tak bisa menyembunyikan keantusiasannya juga mengingat ia bisa rehat sejenak.

"tadinya tim produksi menolak, tapi melihat aktingmu yang susah sekali untuk di fokuskan beberapa hari belakangan ini, akhirnya mereka setuju, mungkin kau memang butuh istirahat"

"kau minta waktu berapa hari?"

"aku minta seminggu"

"Donghae! Kau yang terbaik!" Siwon reflek memeluk manajernya tersebut sangat erat, membuat beberapa kru yang tengah lalu lalang disana menatap mereka heran.

"Siwon ah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau gila!" Donghae mendorong tubuh Siwon agak keras.

"kenapa? Aku sangat senang, kau benar benar mengerti aku" Siwon kembali merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"ok ok aku tahu kau senang, tapi bisa kau hentikan skinshipmu yang berlebihan ini?" Donghae mendorong Siwon agak menjauh, risih.

"haha kau takut Hyukjaemu cemburu? Tenang saja dia tak ada disini"

"bukan itu, kau tidak lihat mereka memandang aneh?" Siwon melirik kearah para kru yang sepertinya memang tengah memperhatikan mereka.

Donghae bukannya takut Hyukjae kekasihnya cemburu, ia tahu Hyukjae sudah cukup tahu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Siwon, hanya saja bagaimana kalau ternyata ada paparazi iseng yang ternyata sedang menstalking Siwon? Dan adegan barusan bisa saja mereka jadikan rumor murahan yang mau tidak mau akan mengganggunya juga, sangat tidak lucu kalau tiba tiba beredar issue kalau super star Choi Siwon tengah berkencan dengan manajernya sendiri, dan berita sekecil apapun mengenai Siwon, pasti akan langsung booming dalam sekejap, dan urusan akan menjadi panjang, hufft membayangkannya saja Donghae sudah pusing, karna sebagai manajer pasti dia yang harus meluruskan semuanya nanti.

"he he" Siwon hanya nyengir menyadari kesalahannya.

.

.

.

"Oppa, liburan kali ini apa kau akan kembali ke Jepang?"

"mungkin tidak Yujin ah, aku sudah pulang christmas kemaren, kalaupun pulang mungkn cuma satu atau dua hari"

"oh baguslah, Kyuhyun Oppa punya banyak jadwal di Korea saat ini, aku tak bisa tanpa mengandalkanmu Oppa, foto fotomu jauh lebih keren dari foto hasil jepretanku"

"kau tenang saja, aku akan selalu menyumbangkan karya terbaikku untuk fansitemu" ujar Yesung sambil tertawa, ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di kampus sebelum menikmati libur panjang hampir 2 bulan. (anggap saja liburan semester disana pertengahan januari sampai awal maret ya readerdeul :D)

"sebentar lagi ultah Kyuhyun Oppa, kita rayakan bersama ya Oppa"

"ok, bagaimana dengan project fansite buat kado kado untuk Kyuhyun itu?"

"berjalan lancar oppa, sangat banyak fans yang mau bergabung, projectnya sudah ku tutup kemaren, tinggal merapikan kado kado yang sudah menumpuk dirumahku, nanti kita antar bersama ke CKHent pas tanggal 3 ya Oppa"

"baik, ah andai kita bisa memberikannya langsung pada Kyuhyun"

"mungkin tidak bisa Oppa, dia bahkan ada jadwal di Singapore hari itu kan? Ah fans disana sangat beruntung bisa merayakannya bersama Kyuhyun Oppa"

"hmm, ya sudahlah yang penting kita antarkan kadonya ke CKH setelah itu kita buat perayaan sendiri"

"ok oppa, di cafe biasa ya, biar aku yang atur semuanya nanti"

"ok, sekarang ayo pulang, sudah sore"

Keduanya berjalan menuju mobil masing masing, liburan panjang akhirnya datang, Yesung akhirnya bisa total fokus pada kehidupan fanboynya.

.

.

Siwon langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, proses syuting hari terakhir ditambah perjalanan berjam jam dari Busan benar benar membuat tenaganya terkuras habis, tak ada yang diinginkan Siwon saat ini selain tidur.

"kau boleh bersantai selama seminggu ini Siwon ah, kau bebas melakukan apa saja, tapi ingat, jangan melakukan hal hal yang bodoh, aku tidakakan mengawasimu selama seminggu ini, aku akan mengajak Hyukie berlibur"

"..." tak ada jawaban, ternyata aktor tampan itu sudah langsung tertidur, Donghae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya tersebut, tapi ia mengerti, Siwon memang sangat kelelahan saat ini, tanpa mau mengusik tidur Siwon, ia keluar dari apartemen Siwon, dua buah tiket sudah ditangannya, Donghae akhirnya punya waktu untuk mengajak sang kekasih berlibur, padatnya jadwal Siwon selama ini membuat Donghae sebagai manajer juga hampir tak punya waktu buat kekasihnya, jadi saat kemaren Donghae memohon agar memberi Siwon jatah libur selama seminggu, sebenarnya bukan hanya demi Siwon, tapi juga untuk kepentingan pribadinya.

"_sambil menyelam minum air_" kekeh Donghae pelan sambil menyeringai kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

ㅅ ㄹ ㅎ

.

.

.

.

.

Jam di meja nakas kecil disamping tempat tidur Yesung sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, namun namja manis itu tampak masih berada dikasur empuknya, selimut tebal menutup tubuhnya sebatas leher, bukan karena Yesung sengaja menghabiskan harinya ditempat tidur mumpung lagi liburan seperti ini, tapi karena kondisinya yang tidak memungkin baginya untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, ia sebenarnya sudah terbangun dari pukul 8 tadi, namun ia memilih untuk tidak banyak bergerak, karena rasanya kepalanya terasa seperti akan pecah digerakkan sedikit saja, apakah Yesung mendadak terkena demam? Bukan mendadak juga sebenarnya, kepalanya sudah mulai terasa agak pusing sejak dua hari yang lalu, suhu badannya juga agak tinggi, namun itu masih tidak membuat Yesung harus berbaring lemah ditempat tidur seperti saat ini, ia masih bisa duduk berjam jam di depan laptopnya, dan masih sempat untuk membeli persediaan makanan ke supermarket di seberang jalan apartementnya, demamnya jadi semakin menjadi jadi seperti ini karena ulahnya juga, tadi malam ia ngotot menghadiri pergelaran GDA yang diselenggarakan tadi malam, walau badannya tidak dalam kondisi yang terlalu fit, namun demi sang idol yang ia yakini setidaknya menyabet disk bonsang dalam ajang bergengsi tersebut, Yesung datang juga.

Cuaca kembali tidak bersahabat malam itu, namun tidak mengurangi keantusiasan para fans saat satu persatu idola mereka menyabet penghargaan, acara yang digelar outdoor tersebut tetap berjalan meriah meski ditengah guyuran hujan, dan seperti yang sudah di duga oleh Yesung sebelumnya, Kyuhyun memang memperoleh disk bonsang atas penjualan digital album tertinggi tahun ini, sedangkan disk daesang diraih boygroup yang yang tengah naik daun di kalangan fans kpop saat ini, EXO.

Yesung baru sampai di apartementnya dalam keadaan basah kuyub lewat tengah malam, kepalanya makin terasa berat, dan langsung memutuskan untuk tidur setelah mengganti baju basahnya dengan piyama tidur. Yesung pikir pagi ini kondisinya sudah akan membaik, namun ternyata ia salah, karena saat ia mencoba untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur pukul 8 tadi, kamarnya justru terasa seperti berputar, dan kepalanya terasa sangat berat, Yesung mengumpat dalam hati dan akhirnya memilih untuk tidur kembali, kalau tahu akibatnya akan seperti ini, mungkin Yesung tidak akan memaksakan untuk datang tadi malam, karena dengan begini ia mungkin justru tidak bisa untuk keluar rumah untuk dua hari kedepan, dimana besok malam Kyuhyunnya akan mengadakan mini konser sebagai ucapan terima kasih kepada fansnya atas support mereka di album nya yang terakhir kemaren, hingga bisa meraih disk bonsang.

"_ugh sial sial!_" Yesung mengumpat dalam hati, mini konser itu justru lebih berharga dari GDA yang dihadirinya semalam, karena itu show special dari Kyuhyun untuk fansnya.

Mungkin akan ada baiknya kalau Yesung memeriksakan dirinya ke rumah sakit, namun tidak, Yesung paling anti dengan yang namanya rumah sakit, ia tidak suka bau obat obatan itu. Ia lebih suka meminta Dokter yang datang ke apartementnya kalau ia sedang sakit, dan ia sudah menelepon dokter langganannya dari tadi, namun mungkin sang Dokter juga sedang ada pasien yang harus ditangani di rumah sakit, hingga sudah lebih dari satu jam, sang dokter belum juga datang.

"ding! dong!" bel apartementnya berbunyi, meski dengan kepala yang sangat berat dan terasa seperti mau pecah, Yesung memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dan membukakan pintu, ia yakin Dokter langganannya yang datang.

"ceklek!" pintu apartementnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok tampan yang awalnya tersenyum namun senyuman itu langsung hilang begitu melihat kondisi Yesung saat ini, wajahnya terlihat memerah, dan rambut yang sangat acak acakan.

"Yesung ah?! Ka- kau kenapa?!" nada cemas terdengar jelas dari suara namja tampan sang tamu tersebut, dan Yesung yang awalnya mengira penglihatannya yang salah akibat kepalanya yang terlalu pusing kini jadi yakin, bukan karena kepalanya yang pusing, namun yang datang tersebut memang bukan dokter yang sedang di tunggunya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Siwon ssi?" tanya Yesung lemah sambil bersandar pada pintu apartementnya, kepalanya makin terasa berat kini.

"apa kau sedang sakit?" sang tamu yang ternyata adalah Siwon tersebut bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, malah balik bertanya, karena khawatir melihat kondisi Yesung saat ini.

"aku sedang tidak enak badan, dan bukannya aku bersikap tidak sopan, tapi bisa kau pergi sekarang Siwon ssi, aku ingin beristirahat"

"ta- tapi..."

"aku mohon" Yesung segera berbalik berjalan kembali memasuki apartementnya, namun baru beberapa langkah pandangannya mendadak terasa semakin berputar, dan semuanya hampir menjadi gelap, saat sebuah lengan kekar menopangnya agar tidak terjatuh ke lantai, ia masih sedikit sadar saat sepasang lengan itu membantunya untuk berbaring di sofa.

"badanmu sangat panas Yesung ah" ujar Siwon sambir membenarkan posisi berbaringnya di sofa, Yesung tak menjawab, ia memilih utuk memejamkan matanya, rasa sakit dikepalanya terasa makin menusuk.

"kau sebaiknya dibawa ke rumah sakit, demammu sangat tinggi, ayo biar ku bantu" Siwon kembali akan membantu Yesung duduk dan berencana untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit.

"tidak usah siwon ssi" cegah Yesung cepat.

"kenapa? Kau sakit"

"aku sudah menelfon dokter untuk datang kesini tadi, mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang" Siwon tidak memaksa lagi, ia terus memperhatikan wajah Yesung yang kini mulai dibanjiri keringat, ia masih terus memejamkan matanya.

"dimana dapurmu? Biar ku ambilkan minum" tanya Siwon beberapa detik kemudian, namun tak ada jawaban dari Yesung, akhirnya Siwon berinisiatif sendiri untuk mencari dimana letak dapur, dan mengambil segelas air.

"ini, minumlah dulu" Yesung membuka matanya sedikit dan meraih gelas di tangan Siwon.

"terima kasih" ucap Yesung pelan. Siwon tak menjawab, ia tampak sedikit gelisah.

"mana dokternya? Kenapa belum datang juga?"

"mungkin sebentar lagi"

"biar ku telfon dokterku saja"

"tidak usah siwon ssi, dia pasti datang, cegah Yesung cepat melihat Siwon yang yang sudah mengeluarkan hpnya. Dan tepat saat Siwon baru akan menelpon dokternya tersebut, bel apartement kembali berbunyi, Siwon segera membukakan pintu, dan langsung bisa bernafas lega, akhirnya sang dokter datang.

Dokter Kim, dokter langganan Yesung nampak agak sedikit terkejut melihat Siwon yang membukakan pintu, sepertinya ia mengenali Siwon, namun tidak berkomentar apa apa, ia langsung memeriksa kondisi Yesung.

15 menit kemudian dokter Kim meninggalkan apartement Yesung, yang diantar Siwon sampai ke pintu.

"terima kasih dokter"

"sama sama, kau... Choi Siwon bukan?" tanya dokter paruh baya itu akhirnya.

"ah iya, saya Choi Siwon, temannya Yesung" jawab Siwon sambil membungkuk sopan.

"wah aku tidak tahu selama ini kalau Yesung ssi berteman dengan aktor papan atas seperti mu" ujar Dokter Kim tersenyum hangat.

"kami belum terlalu lama berteman Dok, dan aku juga jarang kesini" bohong Siwon, Dokter itu tidak berkomentar apa apa lagi, ia langsung pamit, karena masih ada pasien yang harus ditanganinya dirumah sakit.

Siwon segera kembali masuk menemui Yesung, ternyata namja manis itu sudah tertidur, mungkin akibat pengaruh obat yang barusan diberikan Dokter Kim padanya.

Siwon lalu berjongkok di dekat sofa, memperhatikan wajah Yesung dari dekat, wajah manis itu tampak pucat, keringat juga membanjiri dahi Yesung, perlahan tangan Siwon terulur membelai dahi Yesung, menyingkirkan rambut yang sudah basah oleh keringat tersebut. Cukup lama Siwon terdiam disana, mengamati wajah yang tengah tertidur tersebut, nafas Yesung terlihat sedikit memburu, mungkin akibat demam yang di deritanya.

Saat tadi pagi Siwon memutuskan untuk datang kesini, bukan ini yang diharapkan Siwon, bukan menemui Yesung yang dalam keadaan sakit, ia nekat kembali datang kesini dihari pertama liburnya, karena ia sudah terlalu merindukan namja manis itu, terlalu merindukan senyuman namja itu.

Siwon segera tersadar dari lamunannya saat hp nya bergetar, Donghae sang manajer calling. Siwon kembali memandangi wajah Yesung sejenak, sebelum beranjak agak menjauh untuk menjawab panggilan dari Donghae tersebut.

"halo Hae, ada apa?"

"kau dimana?"

"kenapa memangnya? Aku bebas kan selama satu minggu ini?"

"kau bebas, tapi untuk saat ini bisa kau pulang sebentar? Aku sudah di apartementmu"

"ada apa?"

"ada naskah yang diganti, aku lupa memberitahumu kemaren, cepat pulang sekarang, aku tidak bisa lama lama menunggumu, aku juga akan pergi"

"kau akan pergi kemana?"

"aku akan mengajak hyukie berlibur, pesawatku take off jam 1 nanti"

"letakkan saja naskahnya di atas meja hae ah, nanti kubaca, aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang"

"kau dimana memangnya?"

"..."

"siwon kau dimana? Ah aku tahu, dan aku tidak peduli, kau harus pulang sekarang siwon ah, ada hal detail yang harus ku jelaskan, mengingat kau libur cukup lama"

"tapi hae..."

"Tidak ada bantahan Siwon ah, atau kau mau nanti produser yang menghubungimu dan mungkin akan mengurangi jatah liburmu?" ancam Donghae.

"ck kau mengancamku, ok ok sebentar lagi aku kesana, tapi kau harus membantuku dulu" Siwon sedikit kesal dengan Donghae yang suka sekali mengancamnya.

"bantuan apa?"

"bagaimana cara mebuat bubur untuk orang sakit?"

"huh?"

"Yesung sakit, dan aku tidak akan pergi dari sini sebelum membuatkan bubur untuknya"

"woah woah lihat, sepertinya kau sudah langsung bergerak cepat untuk merebut perhatian Yesung, apa dia sudah meresponmu?" kekeh Donghae di seberang sana.

"kirimkan saja cepat petunjuk membuat bubur itu atau kau akan semakin lama menunggu" kini Siwon yang mengancam balik, ia sedang tak ingin di ledek saat ini, tak peduli Yesung melihatnya atau tidak, yang pasti dia ingin Yesung segera kembali sembuh.

"ok ok segera ku kirimkan, dan ingat langsung kesini setelah itu, aku tak punya banyak waktu"

"ok"

Setelah mematikan handphonenya, Siwon kembali menghampiri Yesung yang masih tertidur pulas, ia kembali mengamati wajah itu sebentar, kemudian mulai mengangkat tubuh Yesung ala bridal style menuju kamar namja itu, istirahat di kamar pasti lebih baik dari pada di sofa yang sempit itu.

Setelah membaringkan Yesung di kasur dan menyelimutinya dengan pelan, Siwon segera menuju dapur, untuk membuat bubur melalui petunjuk yang telah di kirimkan Donghae beberapa menit lalu, ia belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, namun ia harus membuatkan bubur itu sekarang, Yesung tinggal sendirian, tak akan ada yang memasakkan bubur untuknya nanti, sementara kondisinya sendiri sangat lemah seperti ini.

20 menit kemudian Siwon kembali muncul di kamar Yesung, membawa semangkok bubur hangat dan segelas air putih. Siwon meletakkannya di meja nakas, dan duduk di samping ranjang Yesung, namja manis tersebut masih belum terbangun, namun nafasnya tampak sudah agak tengang kini.

"Yesungie, aku pergi dulu sebentar ne, nanti aku akan kembali lagi kesini, makanlah bubur ini saat kau bangun nanti, dan jangan lupa minum obatmu setelah itu" ujar Siwon seolah Yesung bisa mendengarnya, walau nyatanya namja itu masih tertidur.

Siwon tersenyum singkat kemudian segera keluar dari kamar Yesung, Donghae bisa membunuhnya nanti kalau ia masih berlama lama lagi di apartement Yesung.

.

.

.

Yesung menggeliat pelan, perlahan matanya mulai terbuka, ia terdiam sebentar untuk mengingat dimana ia saat ini.

"_oh dikamarku_"

Yesung perlahan mulai duduk dan menyandarkan dirinya di kepala ranjang king size miliknya, kepalanya masih terasa pusing, namun sudah tidak separah tadi, demamnya juga sudah terasa mulai reda sekarang.

Yesung melirik jam kecil di meja nakas miliknya, pukul 5 sore, dia tertidur cukup lama. Matanya kini tertuju pada semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih yang terletak di meja nakasnya, dan disana juga tergeletak beberapa obat-obatan.

"_siapa yang membuatkan bubur ini?_" Yesung meraih mangkuk bubur tersebut, sudah dingin.

Ia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, Siwon datang di saat yang sangat tidak tepat ke apartementya, - atau justru sebenarnya disaat yang sangat tepat- saat dia sedang sakit, dan hampir pingsan didepan aktor tampan itu.

Apa tadi itu benaran Siwon? Atau ia hanya sedang berhalusinasi saja? Apa mungkin akibat demam yang dideritanya ia seperti melihat Siwon? Kalau pun iya dia berhalusinasi, kenapa harus Siwon? Harusnya Kyuhyun, namja yang memang selalu mengisi pikirannya. Bukan halusinasi, ia yakin itu tadi nyata, ia yakin Siwon benar-benar berada di apartementnya, aktor aneh itu kembali muncul dalam hidupnya setelah hampir dua minggu ini menghilang.

"_apa dia yang membuatkan bubur ini?_" tanya Yesung sambil mengaduk aduk bubur yang sudah dingin tersebut, Yesung terlihat sedikit ragu untuk memakannya, bagaimana kalau ternyata bubur tersebut beracun? Yesung segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, mengusir pikiran buruk tidak masuk akal yang baru saja melintas di otaknya.

Perlahan tangan mungilnya menyendok bubur itu, dan memasukkan ke mulutnya perlahan.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Yesung mengunyah bubur itu perlahan, namun tiba tiba ia segera meraih gelas yang berisi air putih di mejanya dan langsung meminum setengahnya.

Bibirnya langsung di poutkan imut begitu menyicipi bubur yang kini sudah kembali ia letakkan diatas meja tersebut, tak ada tanda tanda ia akan kembali melanjutkan memakannya. Dari awal ia sudah was-was dengan rasa bubur itu, dan sepertinya dugaannya benar, yang terbukti kadar pout bibirnya semakin bertambah, demi apapun Yesung tak sadar betapa imut wajahnya kini, untung saja ia tengah sendirian, hingga ia tak perlu khawatir mendadak ada yang memangsanya ._.

"_sudah kuduga_" batinnya kesal, ia kemudian meraih obat yang terletak diatas meja dan langsung menelannya, biar bagaimanapun ia tak mau lama lama sakit, sangat mengganggu.

Setelah meminum obatnya, Yesung kembali berbaring, mencoba untuk kembali tidur, semoga setelah ini pusingnya akan benar-benar hilang.

Cukup lama Yesung membaringkan dirinya kembali di kasur, namun matanya masih terbuka lebar, ia sama sekali tak mengantuk, efek obat yang baru saja diminumnya seperti tak bekerja.

"mungkin karena tadi aku sudah tidur terlalu lama" gumam Yesung pelan, ia merasa bosan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kini, biasanya saat ia tak ada pekerjaan seperti ini ia pasti berada di depan laptop atau setidaknya memainkan hapenya, namun untuk kali ini Yesung mencoba untuk menahannya, takut kepalanya makin pusing lagi nanti, ia ingin segera sembuh biar nanti ia bisa kembali fokus pada 'dunia' nya itu.

Bosan, akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk mandi saja,ia juga sudah merasa sangat gerah kini,perlahan ia mulai bangkit dan mulai berjalan pelan ke kamar mandi, kepalanya masih pusing memang, tapi ia harus mandi, agar badannya lebih segar setelah ini.

.

Drrrt.. drrrtt..

Yesung yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi segera meraih handphonenya yang bergetar diatas kasur.

"mom.."

"Yesung, honey, apa kau baik baik saja? Kenapa dari tadi tidak menjawab panggilan mommy?" terdengar jelas nada kekhawatiran dari wanita diseberang sana.

"maaf mom, membuatmu khawatir, aku baik baik saja, tadi aku lagi mandi, jadi tidak tau kalau mom menelfon"

"tapi suaramu terdengar agak berbeda, apa kau demam?" naluri seorang ibunya tak bisa dibohongi.

"tadi malam aku memang demam mom, tapi sekarang aku sudah baikan"

"benar dugaan mommy, pantas saja dari semalam perasaan mommy tidak enak, kamu pulang yah, mom juga sudah kangen"

"mom, aku baik baik saja, hanya demam biasa, dan sekarang juga udah sembuh, aku kan baru pulang kemaren, sekarang aku pengen liburan disini, mommy ngerti ya"

"hmm.. kau selalu lebih milih kyuhyun ketimbang mom and dad"

"mom..."

"iya iya, mommy cuma becanda, kau harus baik baik disana, jangan terlalu disibukkan dengan kyuhyun mu itu"

"ne mom, i love you"

Pembicaraan hangat ibu dan anak itu berakhir, Yesung memandangi hp nya sambil tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil. Mommynya selalu over protective dan sangat memanjakannya, semua keinginan Yesung pasti selalu di ikuti, termasuk keputusannya untuk kuliah di Korea, walau daddynya sempat enentang keras keinginannya, karena semua tahu apa alasan dibalik niatnya kuliah ke korea, tapi sang mommy yang tak tega melihat putra semata wayangnya bersedih, berhasil membujuk sang suami, hingga akhirnya daddynya pun luluh, karna memang pada dasarnya Yesung sangat disayang dan dimanja oleh kedua orang tuanya sejak kecil, sebagai putra tunggal yang dulu kedua orang tuanya perlu menunggu bertahun tahun hingga akhirnya Yesung hadir melengkapi kebahagiaan keluarga kecil mereka, Yesung selalu berhasil mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya, dan bahkan Kyuhyun, kalau Yesung sampai meminta daddynya untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun untuknya, mungkin saja daddynya bisa melakukan itu, ya memang masih mungkin, namun mengingat daddy Yesung termasuk salah seorang pengusaha tersukses di Jepang, bukan tidak mungkin semua bisa dilakukannya untuk putra tercinta bukan? Namun Yesung tak pernah sampai meminta kesana, dia murni hanya menyukai Kyuhyun sebagai seorang fan, tak pernah terpikir untuk hal yang lebih jauh, atau mungkin bukan dengan cara yang curang? well hanya Yesung yang tahu.

.

.

Yesung kini kembali berbaring di kasurnya, terlalu banyak bergerak sehabis mandi tadi membuat kepalanya kembali sedikit pusing.

Mata indah yang baru terpejam sekitar 10 menit yang lalu itu kembali terbuka, saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat kearah kamarnya.

"_suara apa itu?!_"

"_seperti langkah kaki seseorang?! Apa ada yang masuk ke apartementku?!_"

"_tidak mungkin! Tidak ada yang tahu paswordku! Jadi itu siapa?!_"

"_God! Help me!_"

Yesung mulai ketakutan dan panik, ia beringsut duduk dan memeluk kedua lututnya, entah kenapa ia sangat ketakutan sekarang, hingga tak berani memastika suara apa yang terdengar semakin mendekat itu.

"_aku tadi tidak mengunci pintu kamarku!_"

Yesung kini mulai berkeringat dingin, suara langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamarnya, ia terlihat tengah menahan nafasnya kini, tak siap menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"tok tok tok" Sebuah ketukan pelan terdengar dari luar, tak ada suara, Yesung juga tak berani bersuara, ia semakin memeluk erat kedua lututnya diatas kasur.

"Yesungie, apa kau didalam?" Akhirnya si pengetuk pintu bersuara, dan Yesung sontak menatap kearah pintu dengan kaget begitu mendengar suara tersebut, ia mengenalinya.

"_b- bukankah itu suara Siwon?_"

"Yesung? Apa kau baik baik saja? Aku masuk ok?" Kembali terdengar suara dari luar, Yesung kini sepenuhnya yakin itu memang suara Siwon, namun Yesung masih tak menyahut, ia kini sudah agak rileks, sudah tak sepanik dan setakut tadi.

Pintu kamar itu perlahan terbuka, menampilkan Siwon yang langsung tesenyum begitu melihat Yesung tengah duduk diatas tempat tidurnya, ia lega Yesung tak apa apa, sempat terlintas dipikirannya tadi kalau demam Yesung masih tinggi dan mungkin masih tertidur, namun begitu melihat Yesung yang tengah duduk diatas kasur dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang Siwon juga tak tahu apa artinya, membuat aktor tampan itu langsung tersenyum dan berjalan pelan menghampiri Yesung.

"kau sudah baikan? Kenapa tak menjawab saat ku panggil tadi? Aku pikir kau kenapa napa"

Yesung tak menjawab, ia masih terus menatap Siwon intens. Entah karena terpesona dengan penampilan Siwon yang terlihat sangat tampan- well Siwon memang selalu tampan, namun kali ini ia terlihat agak berbeda, dengan tampilan casual tanpa ciri keartisannya dan potongan rambut yang sepertinya baru, ia terlihat dua kali lipat lebih mempesona dari biasanya, -atau karna hal lainnya, yang pasti tatapan Yesung telah berhasil membuat Siwon sedikit kegeeran.

"kau menatapku tanpa berkedip Yesungie, apa kau terpesona denganku?" goda Siwon dengan senyum dimplenya.

"bagaimana kau bisa masuk Siwon ssi?" Yesung akhirnya bersuara, yang membuat senyum Siwon perlahan memudar, tak ada tanda tanda Yesung terpesona padanya, ia diam dari tadi mungkin hanya karena masih bingung, kenapa Siwon bisa masuk ke apartementnya.

"oh soal itu,aku- aku tahu pasword apartemenmu hehe" Siwon nyengir kecil sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia bukannya gugup, hanya saja takut kalau kalau reaksi Yesung berbeda dengan apa yang diinginkannya, bagaimana kalau Yesung mendadak marah dan mengusirnya? Siwon tidak menginginkan itu.

"kau... waktu itu kau me.."

"iya" potong Siwon cepat. Yesung hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar, kaget dan tak menyangka Siwon melakukan hal itu.

Tak ada yang bersuara setelah itu, Yesung tak tau harus berkomentar apa, ia menganggap Siwon benar benar telah gila, sementara Siwon juga tak bersuara, ia hanya diam menunggu Yesung memarahinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yesung akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"aku mengkhawatirkanmu, tadi saat aku tinggalkan demammu masih cukup tinggi"

"aku sudah tidak apa apa, terima kasih tadi sudah menolongku Siwon ssi"

Siwon hanya tersenyum, ia lega ternyata Yesung tak marah, walau wajahnya terlihat sangat datar, tidak terlalu suka dengan kehadirannya. Keheningan kembali tercipta.

"Yesungie, apa kau sudah meminum obatmu? Tadi aku membuatkanmu bubur, kau sudah memakannya?" Siwon akhirnya kembali bersuara, ia berjalan menuju meja nakas, dan menemukan bubur yang tadi dibuatkannya untuk Yesung sepertinya hanya rusak sedikit saja.

"kenapa kau tidak memakan buburnya Yesungie?" Yesung menoleh kearah Siwon sebentar, kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya.

"apa kau ingin meracuniku?" tanya Yesung akhirnya.

"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Bukankah bubur ini bagus untuk orang yang sedang sakit?"

"bagus untuk membuat orang makin sakit akan lebih tepat kurasa"

"kenapa begitu?" Siwon tampak tak terima, ia membuatkan bubur itu untuk Yesung dengan sepenuh hatinya, ia ingin Yesung cepat sembuh.

"kau coba saja sendiri rasanya seperti apa"

Siwon tampak agak ragu, namun perlahan ia tetap menyendok bubur hasil karya pertamanya itu secara perlahan. Beberapa detik kemudian ekspresinya tampak berubah, sebelum akhirnya nyengir tanpa dosa kearah Yesung yang juga menatapnya.

"bagaimana?"

"hehe maaf Yesungie, sepertinya aku lupa memberi garam tadi, terasa sangat hambar, atau bahkan pahit" jawabnya dengan senyuman bersalah. Yesung yang memang tengah sakit pasti tadi merasakan bubur itu semakin pahit.

Yesung hanya berdecak kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Siwon.

"kau pasti belum makan malam kan Yesungie? Biar ku masak sesuatu untukmu, ku harus.."

"tidak perlu Siwon ssi, dan tolong jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, aku merasa tidak nyaman" ujar Yesung to the point, memotong ucapan Siwon.

"Ye- Yesung ah..." Siwon tampak sedikit terluka dengan ucapan Yesung barusan, dan mau tidak mau Yesung merasa sedikit bersalah.

"dengar Siwon ssi, aku minta maaf kalau aku terdengar agak kasar, tapi- tapi kita tidak dekat sama sekali, we are strangers, dan kau memanggilku dengan nama itu, bahkan mommyku.."

"kau yang menganggapku masih orang asing Yesung ah, bukankah kita sudah cukup sering bertemu dan berbicara satu sama lain? Kau yang terlalu formal masih memanggilku dengan suffiks ssi, cukup panggil aku Siwon saja, tidak ada yang salah kalau kita akrab kan?"

Yesung hanya menunduk diam, kenapa sekarang jadi ia yang tersudut, dan kenapa ia jadi tak bisa membantah dan melawan Siwon?

"baiklah, kita bukan lagi stranger, sekarang apa maumu?"

"siwon, cukup panggil aku siwon"

"ok, siwon fine" Yesung hanya mengalah.

"good, sekarang kau tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan membuatkan makan malam untukmu, aku janji kali ini pasti rasanya jauh lebih enak"

"tidak perlu, aku tidak lapar"

"kau tetap harus makan, kau harus minum obatmu"

"kau terdengar seperti mommyku" sungut Yesung.

"aku calon namja chingumu"

"MWO?!" Yesung berteriak kaget, Siwon sudah lari keluar kamar duluan, menghindari amukan Yesung.

"Ya! Choi Siwon! Siapa yang mau menjadi namja chingumu! Aku sudah punya Kyuhyun!" teriak Yesung dari dalam kamar, Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar teriakan Yesung dari dalam kamar, walau ada hal lain yang mennganjal dihatinya saat Yesung mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memiliki Kyuhyun, namun Siwon tetap optimis.

.

.

.

.

.

=to be continued...=

.

.

Well... bagaimana readerdeul? Ada yang sampai ketiduran bosan bacanya? Ceritanya mulai membosankan yah? L lily nyadar dan minta maaf untuk hal itu 7_7

Dan maaf juga updatenya lama, terlalu banyak tugas dan ujian belakangan ini, jadi hampir gak punya waktu buat nulis *curcol* lily rencananya bakal update pas ultah kyu kemaren, tapi ternya gak keburu ;( jadi sebagai permintaan maaf lily, update kali ini super panjang, walau mungkin mengecewakan *nangis dipojokan* tetap tinggalkan review buat lily ya, biar lily tetap semangat buat lanjutin, walau mungkin bakal kembali agak lama juga, karna minggu minggu ini lily masih sibuk banget ._.

Dan terima kasih banyak buat semua yang udah dan masih ninggalin review di chapter empat kemaren, semua review itu yang bikin lily tetap nyuri nyuri waktu buat nulis, meski lagi sibuk gini xD.

Dan buat yang request kyu dialog atau kyusung moment, hmmmm lily gak bisa pastiin janji yah, soalnya kyu Cuma pemeran figuran disini, dan lagi pula dia sangat sibuk dengan jadwal manggungnya di luar korea, jadi mungkin dia gak bakal punya waktu buat mampir dan berbicara di ff ini hahaha *alasan* tapi masih lily pertimbangkan xD.

Sampai disini dulu cuap cuap lily, silahkan tinggalkan review ya :3

.


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Fanboy

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon

Disclaimer : OTP milik kita bersama :D

Genre : - gak ngerti ini genrenya apa -_- silahkan namakan sendiri genrenya apa ^o^

Warning : bahasa non-baku and typos everywhere

Summary : Fanboy-ing adalah hidupnya, namun tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta pada seorang idol. Benar, dia menentang keinginan orang tuanya, dan memilih untuk tinggal di Korea hanya demi mengikuti sang idol. tapi hatinya masih suci, cintanya murni hanya cinta seorang fan, tak kurang dan tak lebih. Hampir semua harinya dihabiskan untuk kehidupan fanboynya, hingga ia melupakan kehidupan cintanya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan saat tiba tiba seseorang, seorang idol terang terangan menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya, dan dengan keras kepalanya menolak untuk menyerah mendapatkan hatinya meski telah ia tolak berkali kali, akankah harinya berubah?

NOTE 1 : disini usia Yesung hanya setahun lebih tua dari Siwon, dan Boy x Boy love tidak lagi terlalu tabu.

.

.

Chapter 6 hadir^^ lebih pendek memang, tapi lily kan update cepat, jadi jangan pada protes ya :-D

Happy reading :3

.

.

.

= Chapter Lalu =

.

.

"baiklah, kita bukan lagi stranger, sekarang apa maumu?"

"siwon, cukup panggil aku siwon"

"ok, siwon fine" Yesung hanya mengalah.

"good, sekarang kau tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan membuatkan makan malam untukmu, aku janji kali ini pasti rasanya jauh lebih enak"

"tidak perlu, aku tidak lapar"

"kau tetap harus makan, kau harus minum obatmu"

"kau terdengar seperti mommyku" sungut Yesung.

"aku calon namja chingumu"

"MWO?!" Yesung berteriak kaget, Siwon sudah lari keluar kamar duluan, menghindari amukan Yesung.

"Ya! Choi Siwon! Siapa yang mau menjadi namja chingumu! Aku sudah punya Kyuhyun!" teriak Yesung dari dalam kamar, Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar teriakan Yesung dari dalam kamar, walau ada hal lain yang mennganjal dihatinya saat Yesung mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memiliki Kyuhyun, namun Siwon tetap optimis.

.

.

.

= Chapter Enam =

.

.

.

30 menit kemudian, Siwon kembali ke kamar Yesung, mendapati namja manis itu tengah asyik dengan hp nya.

"Yesung ah, makan malamnya sudah siap, ayo"

"aku sudah bilang aku tidak lapar Siwon ssi"

"Siwon"

"Siwon"

"aku akan tetap disini sampai kau makan dan minum obatmu" Yesung memutar bola matanya bosan.

"kau menjengkelkan sekali Choi Siwon! Kenapa kau masuk kedalam hidupku dan selalu menggangguku?" Yesung sangat kesal, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti kamuan Siwon berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju meja makan, sedangkan Siwon kembali hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar protes dari Yesung.

Kini Yesung dan Siwon tengah duduk berhadapan dimeja makan, Yesung tak mengeluarkan suara sepatah katapun, ia hanya duduk diam memperhatikan Siwon yang tampak sangat semangat mengambilkan nasi untuknya, dan juga berbagai jenis sayuran dan entah jenis makanan apa yang tertata sangat banyak dimeja makan, sepertinya Siwon memang sudah mempersiapkan semua itu saat ia datang ke apartementnya tadi, karena Yesung ingat persis ia tak punya bahan makanan seperti yang sekarang tersaji dihapannya.

"nah sudah, silahkan dimakan Yesungie, aku jamin rasanya enak, aku sudah mencobanya tadi" Siwon menampilkan senyuman dimplenya, Yesung tak bergeming, hanya menatap piringnya yang kini penuh dengan berbagai makanan yang sepertinya memang lezat tersebut, perlakuan lembut dan manis Siwon membuat Yesung mendadak kangen dengan Mommy nya (apa Yesung hanya akan menganggap Siwon sebagai mommy? .-. Gubrak!)

"kenapa tidak dimakan? Kau tidak suka?"

"..."

"atau kau mau aku menyuapimu?" Siwon mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, sehingga hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari wajah Yesung.

Blushh...

"a- ani, aku.. aku bisa makan sendiri" Yesung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Siwon dan buru-buru menyendok nasi yang ada didepannya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum, sangat puas melihat wajah Yesung yang kini tampak sedidit memerah, semakin manis, dan Siwon ingin tetap menikmati wajah itu, hingga ia kembali menggoda Yesung.

"wajahmu memerah Yesung ah, apa tadi kau berpikir kalau aku akan menciummu?"

"uhuk!" ucapan Siwon sukses membuat Yesung tersedak, dan Siwon dengan sigap memberikan air untuk Yesung, ia merasa sedikit bersalah, namun ia sangat menikmati wajah tersipu Yesung, berkali kali lipat lebih manis.

"pelan pelan saja makannya Yesung ah"

"ini semua salahmu! Sekali lagi kau bicara macam macam aku akan mengusirmu!" Yesung memilih marah marah untuk menutupi groginya.

"awww kau galak sekali baby"

"mwo?! Kau memanggilku apa?" pertanyaan yang salah, karena Siwon kembali mengulangi ucapannya.

"baby"

"ya! Choi Siwon! Sekali lagi kau berbicara aku benar benar akan menendangmu keluar dari sini!" wajah Yesung kini kian memerah, karena malu juga karena marah, Siwon suka sekali menggodanya.

"kalau setelah ini aku diam apa itu artinya kau akan membolehkanku menginap disini?"

Pletak!

Sebuah sendok yang dari tadi dipegang Yesung, sukses mendarat dikepala Siwon.

"aww Yesung ah, ini namanya kekerasan dalam rumah tangga" ringis Siwon sambil mengusap usap kepalanya bekas pukulan Yesung, sementara Yesung yang mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan langsung melototkan matanya, kekerasan rumah tangga ia bilang? Yesung benar benar bisa gila menghadapi Siwon.

"kenapa memelototiku seperti itu? Tidak terima dengan ucapanku barusan? Benarkan? Kau sedang sakit, tapi masih saja memukul calon suamimu" ujar Siwon panjang lebar tampa rasa bersalah, dan tak sadar dengan perubahan ekspresi Yesung, yang kini benar benar telah jengah menghadapi Siwon.

"kau yang pergi atau aku yang akan pergi dari sini" Yesung langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan meja makan. Siwon baru sadar kalau ia sudah kelewat batas menggoda Yesung, hingga namja manis itu kini ngambek dan marah padanya. Dengan sigap Siwon segera ikut berdiri dan menarik Yesung kembali duduk ke meja makan, karena tadi Yesung baru menyuap satu sendok makan malamnya.

"Yesung ah, maaf ok? Aku minta maaf, aku hanya becanda, kau tidak boleh pergi, kau harus habiskan dulu makananmu"

"becandamu sudah keterlaluan Siwon, sama sekali tidak lucu"

"ok ok aku minta maaf, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

"_Aku tidak becanda Yesungie, aku pasti akan menjadikanmu istriku suatu hari nanti_"

"kau membuat moodku menjadi sangat buruk, silahkan tinggalkan apartementku sekarang"

"habiskan dulu makananmu, setelah memastikan kau meminum obatmu baru aku akan pulang"

"..."

"aku janji akan diam saja sekarang, tolong dimakan lagi makananmu Yesung ah, kau baru memakannya sesendok tadi"

Yesung kembali memakan makanannya dengan pelan, sepertinya Siwon memang tidak akan pergi sebelum ia menghabiskan makannya.

"_dia suka sekali memaksa urrgh!_"

Sekarang hanya dentingan sendok dan garpu yang terdengar dimeja makan tersebut, Siwon menepati janjinya, ia benar benar tak lagi mengeluarkan sepatah katapun kini, hanya fokus memperhatikan ekspresi Yesung saat mengunyah makanannya dengan pelan, sementara Yesung yang sadar kalau Siwon terus memperhatikannya, terus menunduk, pura pura sibuk menyendok makanannya. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa grogi ditatap seintens itu oleh Siwon, ucapan Siwon beberapa menit yang lalu mengenai rumah tangga dan calon suami terus terngiang ditelinga Yesung, dan tampah sadar ia kembali memblushing, wajahnya kembali merona, yang membuat Siwon tidak tahan, hingga...

"klik!"

"ya ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau memotoku?" Yesung yang tersadar kalau Siwon baru saja mengambil fotonya segera mendongak dan melayangkan wajah protesnya.

"habisnya kau terlihat sangat manis Yesung ah, sayang sekali untuk tidak diabadikan"

"kau mengambil foto tanpa seizinku! Hapus siwon!" Yesung berniat merebut hp dari tangan Siwon, namun sang aktor lebih dulu menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan Yesung.

"Siwon!"

"aku tidak mau"

"kau tidak sopan, kenapa kau mengambil foto tanpa izin?"

"whoaaa whooaa lihat siapa yang berbicara disini, apa selama ini kau mendapat izin dari Kyuhyun untuk mengambil fotonya?"

Yesung hanya bisa membuka mulutnya, tanpa bisa mengeluarkan suara sepatah katapun, Siwon benar, selama ini ia juga mengambil foto Kyuhyun tanpa seizin sang idol, bahkan kadang mungkin sang idol juga merasa risih dan terganggu. Tapi Yesung tidak mau mengakui ia kalah. Tidak, ia tidak salah, ia mengambil foto kyuhyun tanpa izin itu wajar, Kyuhyun kan artis, jadi wajar aja kalau banyak yang mengambil fotonya, sementara ia bukan artis, dan Siwon mengambil fotonya, apalagi saat ia sedang makan, itu namanya tidak sopan.

"itu kasusnya beda" sergah Yesung setelah cukup lama terdiam.

"dimana letak bedanya? Sama saja kan? Sama sama mengambil foto seseorang tanpa seizinnya"

"Kyuhyun itu artis, jadi wajar aku sebagai fan mengambil fotonya, semua juga melakukan yang sama terhadap artis idolanya"

"aku juga fansmu"

"..."

Yesung hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal, Siwon selalu tak mau kalah, ia akhirnya meletakkan sendok dan garpunya dengan kasar, ia benar benar sudah tidak berminat lagi untuk melanjutkan makannya.

"aku benar benar sudah kenyang, jangan paksa aku lagi dan tolong tinggalkan apartementku sekarang, kau membuat kepalaku kembali sakit"

"sebentar lagi, aku ambilkan obatmu dulu, kau tunggu saja disini" Siwon segera beranjak menuju kamar Yesung untuk mengambilkan obat yang ditinggalkan tadi pagi

"_ia bertingkah seoalah ini rumahnya sendiri_"

Yesung mendesah pelan, melihat betapa santainya Siwon memasuki setiap ruang di apartementnya, bahkan kamarnya sendiri. Tiba tiba mata Yesung tertuju pada hp Siwon yang tergelatak diatas meja, ternyata Siwon lupa membawanya, seringaian tipis langsung tercetak diwajah manis itu.

Ia menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya, Siwon masih belum keluar, berarti aia masih punya waktu. Yesung buru buru meraih hp itu dan langsung berniat menghapus foto dirinya yang tadi diambil oleh siwon, tapi...

"shit! Kenapa dikunci?" Yesung berteriak frustasi mendapati hape Siwon yang ternyata menggunakan password, dan wajahnya kembali memerah begitu fotonya tadi kini dijadikan wallpaper hp nya oleh Siwon.

"kau tidak akan bisa menghapusnya Yesungie" Siwon tiba tiba sudah berdiri dibelakangnya, Yesung sedikit terjengkat kaget, karena ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara langkah Siwon mendekat barusan.

Yesung kembali meletakkan hp iti ditempat semula, dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan sempurna.

"_Tuhan, kuatkan imanku_" batin Siwon.

"Siwon hapus fotonya, aku mohon"

"ini obatmu, cepat minum, aku akan pulang setelah ini"

Yesung mendengus kesal, Siwon sama sekali tak menggubris ucapannya barusan.

"hapus dulu fotonya"

"aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan menghapusnya Yesung ah, lihat kau terlihat sangat manis sekali disini" ujar Siwon sambil memandangi wallpaper hapenya sambil tersenyum.

"hey! Aku namja! Kenapa kau bilang aku manis!"

"kau memang manis"

"tidak!"

"iya"

"tidak!"

"apa aku perlu mengupload fotomu ke twitterku dan meminta fansku untuk memvoting kau manis atau tidak, aku yakin pasti rata rata dari mereka akan mengatakan kau manis"

"Siwon! Kau sudah gila! Jangan lakukan itu!"

"haha ok aku hanya becanda, aku tidak mau menghapus foto ini, biarkan aku menyimpannya di hp ku" Siwon menatap Yesung intens, ia tampak mulai serius.

"ta- tapi buat apa kau menyimpan fotoku?" Yesung mendadak kikuk lagi, ditatap Siwon seintens itu.

"biar nanti saat di China kalau aku kangen denganmu, aku tetap bisa melihat wajahmu"

"China?"

"minggu depan aku akan mulai syuting disana, mungkin sekitar satu bulan, jadi pasti aku akan sangat merindukan wajah manismu" jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum lembut, dan Yesung bisa merasakan hatinya berdebar pelan melihat senyuman itu. Hening untuk sesaat, Yesung tak lagi memaksa Siwon untuk menghapus fotonya, entah karena ia sudah bisa menerima alasan Siwon, atau karena telah lelah berargumen dengan aktor keras kepala –menurut Yesung- tersebut.

"ini obatmu, cepat diminum, kau butuh banyak istirahat, biar segera sembuh, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat weekend besok"

Yesung menautkan kedua alisnya heran, Siwon ingin mengajaknya kemana? Namun Yesung memilih untuk tidak bertanya, karena dia juga tak berniat untuk pergi, ia akan menolak nanti. Yesung akhirnya meraih obatnya dan meminumnya perlahan.

"aku sudah melaksanakan semua yang kau perintahkan, silahkan pulang sekarang Choi Siwon"

"ayyy kau selalu mengusirku dari tadi, padahal aku sudah berbaik hati menyediakan makan malam untukmu, setidaknya kau harus mengizinkan aku menginap"

"ya!"

"oke oke aku pulang sekarang, kau masuklah dulu ke kamarmu, biar aku bereskan piring piring kotor ini dulu"

"tidak usah, biar aku yang bereskan besok"

"baiklah, tapi janji kau harus langsung istirahat setelah ini, oke?"

"iya iya aiigh kau cerewet sekali melebihi mommyku" Yesung kembali mengerucutkan kedua bibirnya kesal.

Siwon hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Yesung, ia mengacak rambut halus Yesung sebentar, kemudia mulai beranjak pergi.

"aku pergi ne? Cepatlah sembuh"

Yesung terdiam mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Siwon.

"gomawo Siwon ah" gumam Yesung pelan, yang tentu saja sudah tak terdengar oleh Siwon, karena aktor tampan itu sudah keluar dari apartementnya.

Yesung memang sering merasa kesal dan jengah dengan tingkah Siwon yang keras kepala dan sok akrab dengannya, tapi disaat yang bersamaan ia juga merasa nyaman, tiap kali Siwon berada disampingnya, memang belum terlalu lama mereka kenal dan sedekat ini, namun Yesung tak pernah merasakan hatinya sehangat ini sebelumnya, tidak disaat ia berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun disetiap fansign atau fanmeet yang digelar penyanyi idolanya tersebut.

.

.

.

Yesung dibangunkan dengan deringan hp nya yang dari 5 menit lalu tak pernah berhenti untuk mengusik tidurnya.

Yesung mengumpat dalam hati, siapa yang telah berani mengusik tidurnya dipagi buta begini.

"hallo"

"Yesung oppa! Kau dimana? Kenapa dari tadi tidak kelihatan?" suara Yeoja langsung terdengar diseberang sana, Yesung kini tahu siapa yang telah menggangu tidurnya.

"dimana? Tentu saja aku masih dikamarku Yujin ah, kau menganggu tidurku, ada apa?" jawab Yesung dengan malas.

"aigoh kau masih dirumah? Kau tidak datang ke bandara?! Ku pikir tadi oppa sudah disini"

"banda...ra.. bandara! Yujin ah! Aku lupa kalau pagi ini Kyuhyun berangkat ke singapore! Omo! Apa sudah telat kalau aku kesana sekarang? Kyuhyun sudah datang?!" Yesung langsung panik begitu menyadari ia melewati satu moment penting, 'mengantar' Kyuhyun-nya ke bandara.

"aigoooh ada apa denganmu oppa? Tak biasanya kau lupa, tidak usah kesini, Kyuhyun sudah take off barusan"

Yesung mendesah kecewa, bagaimana mungkin ia lupa? Apa karena pengaruh obat yang semalam diminumnya, tapi ia lega sekarang suhu tubuhnya sudah kembali normal, dan kepalanya sudah tidak lagi pusing.

"oppa? Kau masih disana? Kenapa diam saja?"

"hmm.. maaf Yujin ah, aku benar benar lupa, kemaren aku kurang enak badan"

"tidak apa apa oppa, rencana kita nanti siang jadi?"

"jadi, aku akan langsung mandi dan siap siap sekarang, setelah ini aku akan kerumahmu"

"ok, ku tunggu oppa"

Begitu mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Yujin, Yesung segera beranjak keluar kamar, membereskan dapurnya yang semalam masih berantakan, ia harus membersihkannya sekarang, karena ia akan berada diluar sampai malam nanti, merayakan ulang tahun Kyuhyun dengan caranya sendiri, bersama sahabatnya Yujin, dan mungkin akan ada beberapa fangirl Kyuhyun lainnya.

Pukul 9, Yesung keluar dari kamarnya sudah dengan tampilan rapi dan fresh, ia akan menuju apartemen Yujin sekarang, untuk menjemput kado kado yang telah diterima dari fans untuk projek ulang tahun Kyuhyun, dan mengantarkannya ke CKHent.

Yesung sibuk dengan hp nya sambil menunggu pintu lift terbuka, dan begitu pintu lift terbuka Yesung langsung melangkah masuk, masih sibuk dengan hp nya, hingga sebuah tangan segera menariknya untuk kembali keluar.

"apa yang... siwon?! Kenapa kau ada disini lagi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Yesung awalnya ingin memarahi orang yang telah menariknya keluar kembali dari lift tersebut kini kaget, karena ternyata yang menariknya itu Siwon, apa lagi yang akan dilakukan aktor tampan itu kini?

"aku baru akan melihat keadaanmu Yesung ah, tapi kenapa kau sudah rapi begini? Kau mau kemana? Bukankah kau masih sakit?"

"aku ada acara dengan temanku hari ini, aku sudah sembuh, kau jangan berlebihan siwon ah, aku hanya demam biasa kemaren" perlahan tanpa disadari, Yesung mulai makin terbiasa memanggil nama Siwon.

"tapi..."

"aku buru buru, ini saja aku sudah telat, kenapa kau kembali menarikku keluar tadi?" potong Yesung cepat sambil melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, dan kembali menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

"tunngu! Sampai jam berapa acara dengan teman temanmu? Boleh aku menunggu di apartementmu?"

"buat apa kau menungguku?" Yesung menautkan kedua alisnya heran.

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

"aku akan lama, sebaiknya kau pulang saja, bukankah kau punya jadwal yang sangat padat? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti orang tak punya pekerjaan saja, setiap hari datang ke apartementku?"

"aku lagi liburan"

"haizz terserah kau saja, tapi ku sarankan untuk tidak menungguku, karena acaraku dan teman temanku mungkin sampai larut malam, hari ini ulang tahun Kyuhyun, kami akan merayakannya secara special" ujar Yesung sebelum pintu lift benar benar tertutup sempurna, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berdiri terpaku ditempatnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau hari ini ulang tahun Kyuhyun, tapi kalau memang Yesung akan merayakan ulang tahun Kyu bersama teman temannya, Siwon tahu akan sia sia ia menunggu Yesung, ia memang akan pulang larut malam. Dengan langkah gontai dan wajah penuh kekecewaan akhirnya ia juga kembali menuruni apartement mewah itu, lebih baik ia pulang saja ke rumah orang tuanya, sudah lama juga Siwon tak bertemu kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

Yesung kini sudah dalam perjalanan menuju CKHent, membawa begitu banyak kado kado dari fans yang sudah di kirimkan ke alamat Yujin oleh fans secara kolektif oleh ratusan fans dari berbagai negara, selama projek ulang tahun di buka oleh fansite mereka kemaren.

"aku tak menyangka kadonya akan sebanyak ini Yujin ah"

"aku juga kaget oppa, tahun lalu waktu kita mengadakan projek ulang tahun untuk Kyuhyun juga, fans yang ikut berpartisipasi tidak sebanyak ini"

"itu artinya Kyu kita makin terkenal Yujina ah, ia makin di cintai oleh fans secara worldwide"

"our shining star" ujar mereka hampir bersamaan, kemudian tertawa renyah. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Yesung melebihi melihat Kyuhyun makin sukses dan makin dicintai oleh fans.

30 menit kemudian mereka sampai di CKHent, Yesung segera memarkirkan mobilnya, dan langsung turun yang diikuti Yujin, mereka memasuki gedung agensi tempat Kyuhyun bernaung tersebut, mungkin untuk memberi tahu staff disana tentang tujuan kedatangan mereka. Tidak berapa lama keduanya kembali keluar dari gedung dan menghampiri mobil Yesung, untuk membawa masuk semua kado untuk Kyuhyun dari fans tersebut.

Cukup lama juga keduanya berada di CKHent, hingga jam makan Siang tiba baru keduanya nampak kembali ke mobil mereka dan meninggalkan gedung CKHent. Tujuan selanjutnya adalah cafe yang telah di booking Yujin tempat mereka akan mengadakan mini gathering untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kyuhyun, sekitar 10 fangirl sudah menunggu disana, mereka semua teman teman Yujin, mereka makan siang bersama dan dilanjutkan dengan berbagai acara lainnya yang mereka bikin dan organisir sendiri, gelak tawa tampak mewarnai perkumpulan para fans tersebut, walaupun Yesung satu satunya fanboy disana, tapi ia tak merasa risih, mereka semua sudah menganggap Yesung seperti kakak sendiri, mereka juga tahu bagaimana peran Yesung di fansite selama ini.

Acara mereka terus berlanjut hingga malam, seperti potong kue dan foto foto bersama.

Yesung baru tiba kembali di apartementnya sekitar pukul satu dini hari, ia sangat lelah, acara gila gilaan bersama teman teman fangirlnya seharian benar benar telah menguras habis energinya, tapi Yesung merasa sangat bahagia, memang inilah hidupnya.

.

.

Aktifitas yang sama kembali terjadi, Siwon kembali datang ke apartement Yesung, sepertinya ia memang benar benar akan menghabiskan waktu liburnya seminggu ini hanya untuk menganggu Yesung.

.

Yesung dibangunkan dengan bunyi bel yang sudah berbunyi beberapa kali dari tadi, Yesung menggerutu kecil, mengutuk siapa yang telah berani menganggur tidurnya, jam memang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.45, namun Yesung berencana untuk tidur setidaknya sampai pukul 12 nanti, ia sangat lelah karena acara kemaren, apalagi sebenarnya kondisinya belum pulih benar.

"iya iya tunggu sebentar!" Yesung melangkah gontai menuju pintu, dan langsung merengut kesal begitu tahu ternyata kembali Siwon yang datang menganggunya.

"_apa sih maunya aktor yang satu ini?_" rutuk Yesung kesal.

"Yesung, apa kau baru bangun? Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" tanya Siwon yang melihat Yesung membukakan pintu dengan wajah yang masih sangat mengantuk.

"ya, kau sangat mengganggu Choi Siwon, aku sangat mengantuk dan berencana untuk tidur sampai siang, dan kau sudah datang membangunkanku sepagi ini" gerutu Yesung kesal, ia berjalan menuju sofa dan mulai menyandarkan kepalanya disana, sepertinya siap untuk tertidur kembali.

"aku minta maaf, ku pikir kau sudah bangun, karena kemaren aku datang jam 9 dan kau sudah mau pergi, jadi ku datang lebih awal hari ini" terdengar sangat polos, tapi Yesung sama sekali tak tersentuh dengan alasan Siwon, ia masih kesal karena acara tidurnya telah diganggu.

"bukankah kau sudah tahu password apartementku? Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja, setidaknya aku belum bangun jam segini" Kini Yesung sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"aku pikir kau sudah menggantinya karena aku sudah tahu passwordmu"

Tak ada jawaban.

"jadi kau tidak menggantinya? Apa itu artinya kau tidak keberatan aku tahu? Itu artinya kau mengjinkanku untuk masuk kesini kapanpun yang aku mau?" Siwon terdengar sangat bersemangat, namun tak ada jawaban, ternyata namja manis itu sudah kembali tertidur.

Siwon menghela nafas pelan begitu menyadari ternyata Yesung sudah kembali tertidur di sofa. Satu sisi ia sedikit sedih dan kecewa, Yesung masih belum menunjukkan tanda tanda ketertarikan terhadapnya, namun disisi lain Siwon merasa senang, Yesung tidak mengusirnya, juga tidak mengganti password apartementnya, sekarang ia bahkan langsung tertidur begitu saja, itu artinya Yesung percaya dan nyaman dengan keberadaan Siwon. Walau ia masih bersikap cuek dan jutek, namun Siwon mencoba untuk tetap berpikiran positif, mungkin memang begitu sifat asli Yesung, apa adanya.

.

.

.

.

.

=to be continued...=

.

.

Apa makin ngawur dan makin membingungkan? Alurnya terlalu pelan? Huhu lily minta maaf sampe sekarang belum bisa kasih yewon romantic scene, chapter depan mudah mudahan udah mulai bisa, lily pengen bikin Yesung menyukai Siwonnya senatural mungkin, moga tetap pada sabar nunggu ya, tetap tinggalkan masukan buat lily :3

Dan buat kyusung, lily mau ngasih tahu aja, biar nanti gak dibilang php, lily gak bisa janjiin pasti, biarlah perjalanan waktu yang nanti akan memberi jawaban *halaaah*

Sekian cupa cuap lily kali ini, terima kasih banyak untuk semua review di chapter lima kemaren, lily tunggu supportnya untuk chapter enam ini.

Love you all~~~~ see you again soon^^

.


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Fanboy

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon

Disclaimer : OTP milik kita bersama :D

Genre : - gak ngerti ini genrenya apa -_- silahkan namakan sendiri genrenya apa ^o^

Warning : bahasa non-baku and typos everywhere

Summary : Fanboy-ing adalah hidupnya, namun tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta pada seorang idol. Benar, dia menentang keinginan orang tuanya, dan memilih untuk tinggal di Korea hanya demi mengikuti sang idol. tapi hatinya masih suci, cintanya murni hanya cinta seorang fan, tak kurang dan tak lebih. Hampir semua harinya dihabiskan untuk kehidupan fanboynya, hingga ia melupakan kehidupan cintanya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan saat tiba tiba seseorang, seorang idol terang terangan menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya, dan dengan keras kepalanya menolak untuk menyerah mendapatkan hatinya meski telah ia tolak berkali kali, akankah harinya berubah?

NOTE 1 : disini usia Yesung hanya setahun lebih tua dari Siwon, dan Boy x Boy love tidak lagi terlalu tabu.

.

.

Chapter 7 datang~^^

Happy reading :3

.

.

.

= Chapter Lalu =

.

.

"bukankah kau sudah tahu password apartementku? Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja, setidaknya aku belum bangun jam segini" Kini Yesung sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"aku pikir kau sudah menggantinya karena aku sudah tahu passwordmu"

Tak ada jawaban.

"jadi kau tidak menggantinya? Apa itu artinya kau tidak keberatan aku tahu? Itu artinya kau mengjinkanku untuk masuk kesini kapanpun yang aku mau?" Siwon terdengar sangat bersemangat, namun tak ada jawaban, ternyata namja manis itu sudah kembali tertidur.

Siwon menghela nafas pelan begitu menyadari ternyata Yesung sudah kembali tertidur di sofa. Satu sisi ia sedikit sedih dan kecewa, Yesung masih belum menunjukkan tanda tanda ketertarikan terhadapnya, namun disisi lain Siwon merasa senang, Yesung tidak mengusirnya, juga tidak mengganti password apartementnya, sekarang ia bahkan langsung tertidur begitu saja, itu artinya Yesung percaya dan nyaman dengan keberadaan Siwon. Walau ia masih bersikap cuek dan jutek, namun Siwon mencoba untuk tetap berpikiran positif, mungkin memang begitu sifat asli Yesung, apa adanya.

.

.

.

= Chapter Tujuh =

.

.

.

"klontang!"

"klanting!"

Yesung dibangunkan oleh suara berisik dari dapurnya, ia mengucek matanya pelan dan duduk secara perlahan, kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya pulih, ia bahkan belum ingat kenapa ia bisa ketiduran di sofa.

"oh!" Yesung bergegas menuju sumber suara, dan mendapati Siwon tengah sibuk di dapurnya, sepertinya ia tengah memasak sesuatu, membuat sarapan mungkin?

Yesung sempat tertegun sejenak memperhatikan Siwon, ia tak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran aktor tampan itu, kenapa ia begitu persisten untuk masuk kedalam hidupnya.

Dari awal memang Siwon secara tidak langsung sudah mengatakan apa tujuannya, dan juga selalu menunjukkan hal yang sama dengan sikapnya, namun Yesung tak ingin menanggapi hal itu, terlalu tidak masuk akal baginya, dia ingin mempunyai kehidupan normal saja.

jadi Yesung sudah bertekad untuk tidak akan mengikutsertakan 'hati' dalam hubungan pertemannya dengan Siwon, biar semua mengalir apa adanya, sampai Siwon nanti akan kembali ke dunianya, dan Yesungpun akan kembali menjalani harinya seperti biasa, sendiri.

Walau Yesung tak bisa menampik ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Siwon dalam hidupnya, namun Yesung sadar, semua ini sifatnya hanya sementara, jadi ia tak akan pernah menganggap semua ini serius.

"kau sudah bangun? kenapa berdiri mematung disitu? cepat duduk dulu, aku sedang membuat sarapan untuk kita, sebentar lagi siap"

"kau membuat apa?" Yesung berjalan pelan menuju meja makan, ia duduk menghadap Siwon yang tengah memunggunginya.

"aku sedang membuat nasi goreng"

"apa kau bisa membuatnya? kau sangat berisik sekali memasaknya"

"well ini pengalaman pertamaku, tapi aku sering melihat eommaku membuatkan nasi goreng kesukaanku saat aku kecil dulu"

"semoga saja masakanku tak akan membahayakan nyawaku"

"hei! jangan meremehkanku seperti itu, aku pernah berperan sebagai koki handal di dramaku setahun yang lalu" protes Siwon yang sedikit tidak terima Yesung begitu meremehkannya.

Yesung hanya tersenyum simpul menerima protes dari Siwon, ia memilih untuk tidak menjawab lagi, ia merebahkan kepalanya di meja, jujur ia masih mengantuk, kalau bukan karena Siwon yang begitu berisik dengan perlengkapan masaknya, mungkin ia masih belum bangun.

Siwon yang merasa tak mendapat respon lagi dari Yesung, menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Yesung hampir kembali tertidur.

"kau masih mengantuk?"

"..."

"jangan tidur disana Yesung ah, kembalilah lagi ke sofa atau ke kamarmu, nanti akan ku bangunkan kalau sarapannya sudah jadi"

"aku tidak tidur" bantah Yesung, dan akhirnya kembali duduk normal, entahlah ia hanya tak ingin beranjak dari meja makan untuk saat ini.

"ya sudah kalau begitu tunggu sebentar lagi ok? nasi gorengnya sudah hampir jadi"

Yesung kembali hanya diam, memperhatikan Siwon yang tampak sangat fokus sekali dengan nasi goreng buatannya.

pikirannya kembali memperdebatkan kenapa Siwon masuk dan mengusik kehidupannya. bukan, ia tak memperdebatkan kalau ia terganggu dengan kehadiran Siwon, hanya saja ia takut terbiasa dengan semua perhatian ini nantinya, hidupnya sudah terasa sempurna sebelumnya, namun ia takut setelah ini ia akan merasa kekurangan.

"tek!"

Yesung segera tersadar dari lamunannya begitu Siwon meletakkan piring di hadapannya.

"kau melamun? apa acaramu bersama teman temanmu semalam tidak berjalan lancar?"

"aku tidak melamun"

"tidak melamun? kau bahkan tak merespon saat tadi aku mengatakan sarapan sudah jadi"

"aku hanya masih mengantuk"

"memangnya jam berapa kau pulang semalam?"

"jam 1"

"hmmm.. ayo makan dulu, setelah itu mandi, pasti kantukmu akan hilang"

Yesung hanya menurut dan membiarkan Siwon menyendokkan nasi ke piringnya.

"selamat makan!" ujar Siwon semangat, dan keduanya mulai menyantap nasi di piring masing masing, namun beberapa detik kemudian serentak berhenti mengunyah, saling tatap, dan diakhiri dengan Siwon yang nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dan Yesung yang memutar bola matanya kesal. kesalahan yang sama diulangi Siwon.

"hehe sepertinya aku lupa lagi memberi garam"

Yesung hanya mendecak kesal, berdiri lalu kembali menghidupkan kompor, dan 'menyempurnakan' masakan nasi goreng buatan Siwon, ia tak berkomentar apa apa. kini gantian giliran Siwon yang duduk dan mengamati Yesung yang sibuk mengaduk aduk nasi goreng yang baru ditambahkan garam tersebut, dan posisi seperti ini terlihat lebih cocok dan sempurna. Siwon tersenyum sendiri menyadari lamunan gilanya, namun ia bertekad untuk menjadikan moment ini selalu menjadi miliknya nanti.

"apa kau butuh bantuan Yesungie?"

"tidak usah, kau duduk saja disitu, aku hanya akan menambahkan garam"

Namun Siwon tetap berdiri dan menghapiri Yesung.

"bukankah barusan aku memintamu untuk tetap duduk?"

"aku hanya ingin melihat babyku memasak dari dekat"

Yesung melotot kearah Siwon sebentar, namun ia tak berkomentar, masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai perdebatan, namun ia tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali merona akibat ucapan Siwon barusan.

"apa kompornya terlalu panas?"

"eung?" Yesung tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Siwon.

"wajahmu memerah" jawab Siwon dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Siwon!" wajah Yesung kini semakin memerah.

Sementara yang diteriaki hanya tertawa renyah dan kembali ke meja makan, ia tak ingin mood Yesung nanti jadi jelek kalau ia tetap herdiri disana, dan menggodanya. Siwon tak tau kalau saat ini Yesungnya justru tersenyum, ia kesal memang, namun rasa hangat yang menjalar dihatinya jauh lebih besar dari kekesalan itu.

.

.

.

Yesung sibuk dengan laptop dan hp nya, kadang wajahnya terlihat sangat serius, kadang juga senyum senyum tidak jelas, dan kadang bahkan tertawa ngakak, Siwon yang dari tadi duduk didekatnya hanya dianggap patung.

Selesai sarapan tadi, Yesung langsung mandi dan dengan terpaksa -karena siwon memaksanya- kini ia tengah duduk di depan tv, walau sebenarnya hanya Siwon yang menonton, karena Yesung sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"klik" Siwon mematikan tv dan meletakkan remot dengan sedikit kasar di atas meja.

Yesung sempat melirik sekilas, lalu angkat bahu dan kembali pada laptop dan hp nya.

bukannya ia tak peka kalau Siwon lagi kesal karena diabaikan. ia hanya tak mau membuka suara terlebih dahulu, jadi lebih baik ia menyibukkan diri dengan hp dan laptopnya, dari pada diam dan nonton tv bersama, akan terasa canggung.

"Yesung ah, sabtu besok kau tidak ada acara kan? maksudku, aku sudah cek jadwal Kyuhyun minggu ini, dia tidak ada jadwal hari sabtu ini" Siwon akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

"kenapa memangnya?" tanya Yesung masih fokus pada laptopnya.

"aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

Yesung tak langsung menanggapi, ia tenggelam lagi dengan dunianya, membuka satu persatu foto Kyuhyun di Incheon saat mau ke Singapore kemaren, yang ia sempat kelewatan untuk 'mengantar' Kyuhyun. fansite master rata rata baru mengupdate ke fansite mereka pagi ini.

"Yesung ah, bagaimana?" tanya Siwon kembali, setelah lebih dari lima menit tak mendapat jawaban dari Yesung, ia melirik laptop Yesung sekilas, dan mau tak mau ia merasa sedikit cemburu, tapi apa ia berhak?

"maaf Siwon, sepertinya aku tidak bisa" jawab Yesung akhirnya, tetap dengan kegiatan sebelumnya.

"tak bisakah kau meninggalkan laptopmu sebentar Yesung ah? aku ingin berbicara hanya berdua denganmu, tanpa Kyuhyun"

"ini laptopku, bukan Kyuhyun"

"kau menatapnya seolah ia Kyuhyun yang asli, kau mengacuhkanku dari tadi"

"aku sudah mengatakan aku tidak bisa kan? aku tidak mengacuhkanmu"

"tapi kau menjawab tanpa menoleh kearahku, kau bahkan tak menanyakan kemana aku ingin mengajakmu, kau langsung saja menolak, bagaiamana kalau ternyata aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu Kyuhyun?"

Yesung sontak menolehkan wajahnya kearah Siwon.

"kau ingin mengajakku bertemu Kyuhyun? benarkah?" Siwon hanya tersenyum miris melihat respon Yesung yang mendadak berubah 180 derajat begitu ia membawa nama Kyuhyun.

"kau menipuku? tidak ada Kyuhyun?" selidik Yesung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar, yang membuat Siwon tak jadi melanjutkan 'aksi' cemburunya. tangannya bergerak dengan sendirinya mengacak rambut Yesung pelan.

"jangan sentuh sentuh!" Yesung segera menepis tangan Siwon, dengan bibir yang masih di poutkan sempurna.

"aku tidak menipumu, aku akan membawamu menemui Kyuhyun nanti, tapi bukan sabtu besok, aku ingin mengajakmu ke Cheonan sabtu ini"

"Cheonan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan disana?" Yesung akhirnya kini tak lagi memainkan laptopnya.

"aku ingin mengunjungi bibiku, sudah sangat lama sekali aku tidak mengunjunginya"

"bibi?"

"seseorang yang sudah ku anggap seperti eommaku sendiri, ia yang dulu merawatku dari kecil, aku bahkan lebih dekat dan terbuka dengannya dibandingkan eommaku sendiri, tapi sejak aku debut 4 tahun yang lalu dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartementku sendiri, bibi memutuskan untuk pulang ke cheonan" Siwon diam sejenak, Yesung juga tak bersuara, membiarkan Siwon melanjutkan ceritanya kembali.

"dulu aku masih sering mengunjunginya kesana, minimal satu bulan sekali, tapi dua tahun terakhir ini jadwalku makin padat, aku hampir tak pernah lagi mengunjunginya, terakhir kali aku kesana saat perayaan chuseok tahun lalu, sudah lebih dari setahun"

"bibi tinggal sendirian, karena ia tak punya anak, suaminya meninggal saat ia masih muda dan belum sempat memiliki seorang anak, bibi pasti sangat kesepian, ia selalu senang saat aku datang berkunjung kesana, dan bibi selalu memintaku untuk membawa teman juga saat mengunjunginya, karena selama ini aku selalu datang sendirian"

.

.

~flashback~

.

_"wonnie, kamu semakin tampan saja, jauh lebih tampan dari saat terakhir kau kesini" wanita berusia sekitar 50 tahun tersebut menatap Siwon dengan mata berkaca kaca, ia selalu merasa terlalu senang tiap kali Siwon datang mengunjunginya, ia sangat bersyukur, tuan muda yang diasuhnya dari kecil itu tak pernah lupa padanya, ia seoalah diberi kesempatan untuk juga memiliki seorang anak, karena Siwon memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, bahkan tuan mudanya itu lebih dekat dengannya ketimbang dengan nyonya Choi, majikannya._

_Siwon juga yang memintanya untuk berhenti memanggilnya tuan muda, sejak Siwon duduk di bangku SMA dulu._

_"tentu saja aku semakin tampan bi, kalau tidak mana mungkin aku makin populer" tanggap Siwon dengan nada becanda, yang langsung disambut tawa hangat bibinya._

_"kau pasti sudah punya kekasih sekarang, makanya kau sangat memperhatikan pebampilan seperti ini, dulu kau kan sangat cuek sekali" selidik sang bibi._

_"tidak bi, ini tuntutan profesiku aja, aku harus lebih memperhatikan penampilan sekarang, kalau nanti aku punya kekasih, pasti bibi orang yang pertama tau, sebelum keluargaku"_

_"benarkah? kau akan mengenalkan kekasihmu pada bibi?"_

_"tentu saja, aku ingin minta pendapat bibi dulu tentang dia, baru nanti aku berani mengenalkannya pada kedua orang tua ku"_

_"bibi sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya, pokoknya besok saat kau berkunjung kesini lagi, kau sudah harus membawa kekasih"_

_"mungkin masih akan lama bi, karna aku belum menemui seseorang yang aku sukai saat ini"_

_"bibi akan menunggu, bibi penasaran seperti apa namja atau yeoja yang bisa menaklukkan hati mu kelak"_

_"aku janji akan langsung membawanya kesini begitu aku menemukannya" janji Siwon sambil tersenyum_

_._

_._

_~ flash back end ~_

_._

_._

Siwon tersenyum sendiri mengingat pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan bibinya setahun yang lalu, ia rasa sekarang saatnya ia untuk menepati janjinya, ia telah menemukan orang yang ia sukai, dan ia ingin mengenalkan seseorang special itu kepada bibinya.

"jadi bagaimana Yesung ah? Kau bisa kan? Please, bibi pasti akan sangat senang sekali kalau aku membawamu ikut kesana" tanya Siwon setelah beberapa lama keduanya terdiam, dan Yesung tak juga mengeluarkan suara sepatah katapun.

"kau bisa mengajak temanmu Siwon, atau manajermu"

"Donghae sedang liburan dengan kekasihnya, mungkin hari minggu pagi baru mereka kembali ke Seoul"

"kau bisa mengajak temanmu yang lainnya"

"aku ingin mengajakmu"

"..."

"Yesung ah"

"sepertinya aku tidak bisa Siwon, Kyuhyun memang tidak ada jadwal hari sabtu besok, tapi bukan berarti semua kegiatanku hanya seputar Kyuhyun kan? Aku sudah janji dengan temanku untuk merayakan ulang tahun salah satu teman kami di Busan hari Jumat besok, dan kami berencana untuk menginap disana selama 3 hari"

"3 hari? Kapan kau akan kesana?" kekecewaan tampak sangat jelas diwajah Siwon saat ini, dan Yesung juga melihat hal itu.

"besok siang"

"besok siang, berarti hari sabtu kau balik kesini?"

"sabtu malam rencananya"

Siwon tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Yesung ah, jatah libur terakhirku hari minggu besok, setelah itu aku akan menetap sementara waktu di China untuk melanjutkan syuting disana, aku mungkin terdengar egois dan memaksa, tapi aku benar benar ingin mengajakmu mengunjungi bibiku"

"aku tidak bisa membatalkan acaraku dengan teman temanku, kami sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama"

"aku tidak memintamu untuk membatalkan acaramu dengan teman temanmu, aku hanya ingin mengatakan aku akan mengajakmu kesana hari minggu"

"aku.. aku tidak janji bisa, kau bisa mengajak temanmu yang lain Siwon, kenapa harus aku, aku masih cukup orang asing untuk kau ajak menemui orang yang kau anggap penting dalam hidupmu"

"justru karena aku ingin menemui orang yang kuanggap penting dalam hidupku, makanya aku hanya ingin menjakmu, aku tidak akan mengajak orang lain"

"kenapa begitu?"

"aku ingin mengenalkanmu padanya Yesungie, aku sudah menceritakan kalau aku sudah menganggapnya seperti ibuku sendiri, tak bisakah kau mengerti tujuanku mengajakmu kesana? Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa bukan temanku yang lain? Karena aku hanya ingin mengenalkan kau padanya, bukan yang lain"

Yesung terdiam, ia mengerti, sangat mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Siwon, hanya saja ia masih terlalu keras kepala dan tidak pernah mau membuka mata dan menjalani semua ini.

"please..." Siwon benar benar memohon kali ini.

Yesung menoleh, mata keduanya bertemu, Siwon menggenggam jemari Yesung perlahan, dan Yesung tak menarik tangannya, mungkin terhipnotis oleh tatapan menuntut juga memohon dari Siwon.

Perlahan jarak diantara keduanya kian menipis, sampai keduanya bisa merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas masing masing, sedetik sebelum sepasang bibir itu menyatu, hp yesung bergetar, sontak menyadarkan keduanya, dan segera menjauhkan wajah masing masing, Siwon mengusap wajahnya, ia tak berniat akan melangkah sejauh ini, secepat ini, ia hanya tidak mampu mengontrol dirinya. Sementara wajah Yesung kini tengah memerah sempurna, ia dan Siwon hampir saja berciuman! Oh betapa ia sangat berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun saat ini, karena tadi hp nya bergetar karena ada notif new tweet dari Kyuhyun.

"Siwon maaf, sepertinya kau harus pulang sekarang, karna aku juga akan keluar" ujar Yesung tampa menatap Siwon, ia masih terlalu malu dengan insiden beberapa menit yang lalu.

"kau mau kemana? Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"aku akan ke bandara, barusan Kyuhyun mengupdate twitternya kalau ia akan segera take off dari Singapore"

"jadi yang barusan merusak moment indahku itu Kyuhyun? haissh mengganggu saja" rutuk Siwon pelan.

"kau bicara apa?"

"ha? Oh tidak, aku tidak berbicara apa apa"

"baiklah, kalau begitu bisa kau pulang sekarang? aku juga mau siap siap dulu"

Butuh waktu beberapa jam dari Singapore kesini Yesung ah, kenapa kau buru buru sekali?"

"itu, aku... aku ingin.."

"aku minta maaf soal yang tadi" Siwon tahu Yesung mungkin merasa tidak nyaman dengan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, Yesung hanya menunduk, kenapa Siwon harus membahasnya lagi, ia yakin kini wajahnya kembali memerah, ia hanya berharap Siwon tidak menggodanya.

"satu jam, aku janji satu jam lagi aku akan pergi, kau tidak akan telat hanya dengan menunda keberangkatanmu ke incheon satu jam saja Yesung ah" ujar Siwon lagi, karena Yesung tak menanggapi permintaan maafnya, ia terus diam, dan menunduk.

"jam berapa kau akan berangkat ke Busan besok?" tanya Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"mungkin Siang, sekitar jam satu" kali ini Yesung menjawab.

"apa kau akan membawa mobil sendiri?"

"tidak, kami akan berangkat bersama mobil sahabatku, Yujin"

"berarti besok pagi aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu kan? Biar besok aku yang mengantarmu"

"mwo?!"

"mengantar kerumah temanmu maksudku, bukan ke Busan" Siwon tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi kaget Yesung.

"Oh.. tapi tidak usah, aku akan menggunakan taksi saja menuju apartement Yujin"

"aku bisa mengantarmu, kenapa harus dengan taksi?"

"Siwon, tidakkah kau merasa semua ini sudah cukup gila? Kau setiap hari datang ke apartementku, dengan statusmu sebagai seorang aktor yang mungkin paling banyak digilai fans saat ini, apa reaksi mereka kalau sampai mereka mengetahui hal ini? Aku rasa mereka tak akan menyukainya"

"tidak ada yang tahu soal kedatanganku kesini Yesung ah, lagi pula apa hak mereka untuk melarangku? Ini hidupku"

"mereka para fansmu Siwon ah, mereka yang selama ini mendukungmu, dan kau tak tahu betapa mengerikannya seorang fan kalo mereka sudah kecewa atau marah? Aku bagian dari fans yang juga sama seperti mereka, aku rasa aku cukup mengerti perasaan mereka"

"kau bisa mengerti perasaan mereka, tapi kau tidak bisa mengerti sedikit saja perasaanku?"

Yesung langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Siwon, entah siapa yang egois disini.

"sudahlah, aku mohon jangan pikirkan apa yang tak harus kau pikirkan, aku hanya ingin mengantarmu besok, tidak ada hubungannya dengan fansku, mereka tidak akan tahu, aku bisa jamin itu"

"tapi..."

"aku akan pergi sekarang, kau bisa bersiap untuk ke bandara, maaf sedikit membentakmu, aku hanya ingin kau sedikit mengerti Yesung ah, jangan bebani pikiranmu dengan statusku yang seorang artis dengan jutaan fans yang selalu mengawasi setiap langkahku, anggap aku hanya namja biasa yang menyukaimu, karena aku memang jatuh cinta padamu hanya sebagai seorang Choi Siwon, bukan seorang aktor yang dipuja oleh jutaan fans itu"

Siwon akhirnya mengucapkannya dengan jelas sekarang, selama ini Siwon hanya menunjukkan dengan sikapnya, namun kali ini Siwon mengatakan langsung kalau ia telah jatuh cinta pada namja manis itu. Yesung tak bersuara sedikitpun, ada getaran hebat dihatinya saat Siwon secara terbuka mengatakan kalau ia jatuh cinta kepadanya, Yesung sudah tahu hal ini dari sikap Siwon sebelumnya, namun mendengarnya langsung dari Siwon saat ini, membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"aku pergi sekarang, hati hati nanti ke bandaranya" ujar Siwon terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan meninggalkan apartement Yesung, meninggalkan namja manis yang masih setia menunduk, namun perlahan tangannya bergerak meraba dada kirinya.

"_dear heart, please stay out of this_" bisik Yesung pelan pada hatinya, ia tak ingin melibatkan hatinya dalam hal ini, ia yakin semua ini sifatnya hanya sementara.

.

.

.

ㅅ ㄹ ㅎ

.

.

.

Waktu terasa berjalan dengan sangat pelan bagi Siwon 3 hari belakangan ini, ia baru saja dari apartement Yesung, dan resepsionis disana mengatakan kalau Yesung masih belum kembali, Yesung memang telah mengatakan kalau ia mungkin akan balik ke Seoul sabtu malam, dan sekarang baru pukul 5 sore. Siwon hanya ingin memastikan Yesung tak lupa dengan janjinya untuk ikut ke Cheonan bersamanya besok, walau Yesung memang tak secara langsung menyetujuinya, tapi Yesung juga tidak secara langsung menolaknya kemaren, dia hanya diam.

.

.

Yesung sampai kembali di Seoul pukul 11 pm. Ia sangat lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan ber jam jam, satu hal yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, tidur untuk dua hari kedepan, namun tiba tiba ia ingat tiga hari yang lalu Siwon mengajaknya untuk ikut dengannya ke Cheonan, ia hanya berharap Siwon sudah melupakan hal itu besok, setidaknya ia tidak memaksanya untuk ikut, karena Yesung benar benar sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berkendaraan jauh.

Karena terlalu lelah Yesung sampai ketiduran tanpa sempat mandi dan mengganti bajunya, dan bagi Yesung rasanya ia baru memejamkan matanya sekitar 20 menit, saat ia dibangunkan kembali oleh ketukan pelan dan suara lembut yang sudah cukup dikenalnya dari luar pintu kamarnya.

"_ugh kenapa dia kesini malam malam begini?_" gerutu Yesung sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka.

"kenapa kau kesini malam malam begini?" tanya Yesung langsung dengan nada kesal begitu ia membuka pintu kamarnya, matanya yang masih setengah terbuka itu tidak berhasil menangkap ekspresi heran dari wajah Siwon mendengar pertanyaannya barusan.

"malam? Hei kau pasti belum sepenuhnya bangun, ini sudah pagi Yesungie, sudah pukul 8"

"hah?! Aku baru memejamkan mataku sekitar 20 menit yang lalu dan kau bilang sekarang sudah pukul 8? Kau becanda!" sangkal Yesung kaget, ia segera melirik jam di meja nakas, dan benar, jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 lewat 10 menit, bagaimana mungkin ia merasa baru tidur sekitar 20 menit yang lalu?

"apa kau baru kembali dari Busan pagi ini?!"

"bukan, aku kembali tadi malam, tapi kok aneh rasanya aku baru saja tidur dan kau mengetuk pintuku, dan tiba tiba sudah jam 8 pagi"

"itu hanya perasaanmu saja, cepat mandi sekarang, aku membawakanmu sarapan"

"aku masih sangat mengantuk" bukannya berjalan ke kamar mandi, ia kembali berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, dan merebahkan diri disana.

Siwon tetap berdiri di depan pintu kamar, memperhatikan Yesung yang sepertinya memang kembali tertidur, siwon bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau namja manis itu memang masih sangat mengantuk dan juga tampak sangat lelah, ia jadi berpikir ulang apa ia tetap akan memaksa mengajak Yesung ke Cheonan hari ini? Ia akan terlihat egois bukan? Namun kalau bukan sekarang kapan lagi? Ia akan berangkat ke China besok pagi pagi sekali, dan tidak tahu kapan akan mendapat jatah libur lagi.

Siwon akhirnya berjalan pelan memasuki kamar Yesung, dan dengan hati hati duduk di sisi ranjang Yesung, memperhatikan sosok manis yang tengah tertidur tersebut, wajahnya terlihat damai, walau sedikit pucat, mungkin karena ia memang teramat lelah.

Siwon tahu Yesung sudah percaya padanya, Yesung sudah membiarkan Siwon memasuki apartementnya sesuka hati, tanpa mendapat complain dari Yesung, kecuali masalah Siwon yang selalu mengganggu tidurnya, Yesung tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan Siwon, namun Siwon juga dapat merasakan kalau hubungan yang coba ia bangun, Yesung cuma membatasinya dengan pertemanan, Yesung seoalah masih memberi garis pembatas bagi Siwon untuk melangkah lebih jauh, entah karena Yesung memang tak punya sedikitpun perasaan spesial terhadapnya, atau karena Yesung sengaja untuk tidak membiarkan perasaan itu ada.

Siwon terus memperhatikan wajah Yesung yang tertidur, tanpa merasa bosan sedikitpun, walau sudah hampir satu jam ia mengamati wajah polos tersebut, sampai akhirnya kedua kelopak mata indak itu mulai bergerak gerak pelan, perlahan mulai terbuka, dan harus kembali terpejam untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Yesung saat ia telah membuka matanya dengan sempurna adalah wajag tampan Siwon yang tengah tersenyum menawan kearahnya.

"hai, kau bangun juga akhirnya" Yesung hanya terpaku, tak mampu mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan lembut Siwon, apa selama ia tertidur tadi Siwon mengamatinya.

"a- apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" tanya Yesung terbata setelah mampu mengumpulkan suaranya, ia perlahan bangkit dan agak menjauh dari Siwon.

"aku sudah membangunkanmu dari tadi, tapi kau malah tidur kembali, dan membiarkanku berdiri sendiri di depan pintu kamarmu, ya tentu saja aku ikut masuk" jawab Siwon dengan polosnya.

"kau suka sekali menganggu tidurku"

"sudah hampir pukul 9, kau sudah tidak mengantuk lagi kan? Ayo mandi sekarang, aku tunggu di meja makan" titah Siwon perlahan bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Yesung.

Yesung masih terdiam untuk beberapa saat di tempat tidur, namun akhirnya ia masuk juga ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

= to be continued...=

.

.

Hallooo lily datang lagi membawa chapter mengecewakan 7_7

Lily mau curhat dikit nih readerdeul, lily kebablasan (?) bikin chapternya, jadi sampe 7k words lebih, masa? +_+ kalo lily post semua lily takut readerdeul jadi ngantuk dan ketiduran bacanya .-. jadi dengan terpaksa harus lily potong dan bagi dua, jadi kalo ada yang ngerasa tbc kurang tepat, itu karna lily potong chapternya secara acak, teheeeee XD dan kabar baiknya, artinya untuk chapter selanjutnya udah ready stock (?) sekarang khkhkhkhkh

Bagaimana menurut readerdeul chapter ini? Tinggalkan lily review seperti biasa yaaaaaa ;)

.

Terima kasih banyak lagi untuk semua review di chapter enam kemaren, ada yang tetap minta kyusung, ada yang minta gak usah aja kyusungnya hihihi lily masih belum tahu, dan lily juga gak janjiin apa apa ;D

Dan yewon momentnya di chapter ini udah makin intens kan? Moga puas dengan semua itu dulu, lily tunggu review selanjutnya.

.

Gomawo buat semua yang udah baca, sampai jumpa lagi minggu depan ;3

.


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Fanboy

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon

Disclaimer : OTP milik kita bersama :D

Genre : - gak ngerti ini genrenya apa -_- silahkan namakan sendiri genrenya apa ^o^

Warning : bahasa non-baku and typos everywhere

Summary : Fanboy-ing adalah hidupnya, namun tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta pada seorang idol. Benar, dia menentang keinginan orang tuanya, dan memilih untuk tinggal di Korea hanya demi mengikuti sang idol. tapi hatinya masih suci, cintanya murni hanya cinta seorang fan, tak kurang dan tak lebih. Hampir semua harinya dihabiskan untuk kehidupan fanboynya, hingga ia melupakan kehidupan cintanya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan saat tiba tiba seseorang, seorang idol terang terangan menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya, dan dengan keras kepalanya menolak untuk menyerah mendapatkan hatinya meski telah ia tolak berkali kali, akankah harinya berubah?

NOTE 1 : disini usia Yesung hanya setahun lebih tua dari Siwon, dan Boy x Boy love tidak lagi terlalu tabu.

.

.

Chapter 8 is finally here~

Happy reading :3

.

.

.

= Chapter Lalu =

.

.

"a- apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" tanya Yesung terbata setelah mampu mengumpulkan suaranya, ia perlahan bangkit dan agak menjauh dari Siwon.

"aku sudah membangunkanmu dari tadi, tapi kau malah tidur kembali, dan membiarkanku berdiri sendiri di depan pintu kamarmu, ya tentu saja aku ikut masuk" jawab Siwon dengan polosnya.

"kau suka sekali menganggu tidurku"

"sudah hampir pukul 9, kau sudah tidak mengantuk lagi kan? Ayo mandi sekarang, aku tunggu di meja makan" titah Siwon perlahan bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Yesung.

Yesung masih terdiam untuk beberapa saat di tempat tidur, namun akhirnya ia masuk juga ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

= Chapter Delapan =

.

.

.

Yesung dan Siwon kini tengah berada di mobil Siwon, dalam perjalanan menuju Cheonan, mengunjungi bibi Siwon.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana tadi Siwon akhirnya berhasil membujuk Yesung untuk ikut dengannya, karena prosesnya cukup panjang, hingga mereka baru berangkat pukul 10 lewat, telat jauh dari rencana awal Siwon, yang merencanakan untuk berangkat paling lambat pukul 9 pagi, agar pulangnya nanti juga tidak terlalu malam, tapi silahkan salahkan Yesung yang sedikit keras kepala, hingga perjalanan baru bisa dilanjutkan sesiang ini, dan salahkan Yesung juga jika mereka nantinya akan pulang larut malam juga.

Perjalanan sekitar dua setengah jam tersebut ditempuh dengan diam, karena Yesung memilih untuk memasang headsetnya, ceritanya ia lagi kesal dan tidak mood untuk berbicara dengan Siwon, karena tadi Siwon sedikit memaksanya untuk ikut, dan kini ia sudah tertidur, fisiknya yang memang lelah, dan selalu kurang tidur selama beberapa hari di Busan kemaren membuat Yesung selalu ingin memejamkan matanya, bukankah memang seharusnya ia tengah berada di kasur empuknya saat ini?

Siwon juga tidak mempermaslahkan Yesung tidur, baginya Yesung sudah mau ikut saja, sudah membuat hantinya sangat senang.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian mobil Siwon berhenti didepan semua rumah sederhana, namun tampak sangat asri dan nyaman, mereka sudah sampai.

Siwon melirik Yesung disebelahnya, yang masih tertidur pulas, Siwon jadi tak tega untuk membangunkan Yesung, ia menunggu Yesung untuk bangun dengan sendirinya, yang untungnya siwon tak perlu menunggu lama, karena 5 menit kemudia Yesung membuka matanya, begitu merasakan mobil Siwon tidak lagi berjalan.

"kau sudah bangun?"

"eung.." Yesung mengucek matanya pelan, dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya, tempat yang benar benar asing baginya.

"dimana ini? Kenapa kau berhenti? Apa mobilmu mogok?"

"kita sudah sampai, itu rumah bibiku" tunjuk Siwon dengan dagunya, Yesung mengikuti arah pandang Siwon, dan entah kenapa ia merasa sangat nyaman melihat rumah tersebut.

"ayo kita turun, bibi pasti sudah menunggu" Siwon segera turun dari mobilnya, dan sebelum Yesung sempat membuka pintu mobil, Siwon sudah membukakannya terlebih dulu.

"terima kasih"

Siwon hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, keduanya lalu berjalan menuju rumah asri tersebut, dan mengetuk pintu perlahan.

Tidak lama muncul seorang bibi yang meski sudah tidak muda lagi, namun tampak sangat berwibawa.

"Siwonie! Kenapa kau lama sekali sampainya, kau bilang akan berangkat jam sembilan, bibi pikir terjadi apa apa denganmu dijalan" ujar bibi itu sambil langsung memeluk Siwon, Yesung hanya diam, merasa sedikit bersalah, karena ia yang menyebabkan Siwon telat.

"maaf bi, terjadi sedikit masalah hingga aku berangkatnya telat, bagaimana keadaan bibi? Semua baik baik saja kan?"

"semua baik baik saja" jawab bibi Im tersenyum haru.

"oh! Bibi, kenalkan ini Yesung temanku, bibi memintaku untuk membawa teman saat aku berkunjung kesini kan?"

"Yesung, ini bibiku yang kuceritakan beberapa hari yang lalu"

"annyeonghaseyo bi, aku Yesung, temannya Siwon" salam Yesung sambil membungkuk hormat.

Sang bibi tersenyum hangat ke arah Yesung dan memeluk seseorang yang diakui Siwon sebagai teman tersebut dengan hangat, ia memeluk Yesung lebih lama.

Walau ia tua dan percakapan terakhirnya dengan Siwon sudah cukup lama, namun ia masih ingat persis, ia tak meminta Siwon untuk membawa teman, ia hanya meminta Siwon untuk mengenalkan kekasihnya, jadi kalau sekarang akhirnya Siwon membawa seseorang bersamanya, dan mengenalkannya sebagai teman, pasti teman yang sangat spesial.

"ayo ayo segera masuk, diluar sangat dingin" ujar bibi Im akhirnya setelah melepas pelukannya dengan Yesung.

"kalian pasti lelah setelah menempuh perjalan jauh kesini, Siwonie bawa Yesung untuk beristirahat dulu, kau masih belum lupa dimana kamarmu kan?" ujar bibi Im setelah berada didalam rumah.

"tentu saja tidak bi, kecuali bibi sudah memindahkannya" kelakar Siwon, bibi Im hanya tesenyum bahagia, sungguh ia sangat senang akhirnya Siwon kembali datang menemuinya, setelah lebih dari setahun tuan muda kesayangannya itu tidak muncul karena kesibukannya di Seoul, apalagi sekarang ia datang bersama seseorang yang ia yakini sangat spesial bagi Siwon, bibi Im bisa melihatnya dari cara Siwon menatap dan memperlakukan Yesung.

"ya sudah kalau begitu silahkan kekamar kalian, bibi akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk kita, istirahatlah dulu"

"baik bi, masak makanan kesukaanku ya bi" request Siwon.

"tentu saja wonnie"

.

.

"Yesung ah, apa kau masih mengantuk? Tidurlah lagi dulu sambil menunggu makan siang kita jadi, aku juga ingin tidur sebentar, menyetir dalam diam sejauh ini cukup melelahkan" ujar Siwon sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur, ada dua buah kasur yang tersedia disana.

"aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi, udara segar disini membuat kantukku jadi hilang"

"ya sudah kalu begitu kau boleh berjalan jalan disekitar sini, kau akan bosan kalau hanya berdiam diri disini, oh atau kau ingin mengecek media sosialmu mungkin?"

"aku ingin berjalan keluar saja"

"ya sudah, tapi jangan jauh jauh nanti kau kesasar, aku tidur sebentar dulu"

Yesung akhirnya berjalan keluar kamar, ia berencana untuk berjalan jalan disekitar pekarangan bibi Im, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat bibi Im yang terlihat sibuk sendirian di dapur, ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri wanita paruh usia tersebut.

"bibi masak apa?"

"oh Yesung? Kenapa kau kesini? Kenapa tidak beristirahat saja dikamar, nanti akan bibi panggil kalau makanannya sudah jadi"

"Siwon tertidur bi, aku bosan berdiam diri sendirian, aku sudah tidur tadi selama perjalanan kesini, jadi sekarang aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi"

"oh begitu, kalau begitu kau berjalan jalan disekitar pekarangan saja, tidak jauh dibelakang rumah ini ada danau, kau bisa melihatnya kesana, Siwon sangat suka berlama lama disana tiap kali dia kesini"

"nanti saja aku kesana bi, bareng Siwon, sekarang aku bantu bibi saja bagaimana? Sepertinya akan cukup lama kalau bibi mengerjakannya sendirian, padahal aku sudah lapar" canda Yesung sambil memegang perutnya seperti orang yang tengah kelaparan. Entah kenapa Yesung seperti merasa sudah sangat dengan bibi Im, bibi Im juga langsung menyukai Yesung, ia bisa melihat kenapa Siwon sampai membawa Yesung menemuinya, a memang terlihat cocok dan baik untuk Siwon.

"apa kau bisa memasak? Jangan jangan nanti kau malah akan menghancurkan masakan bibi, dan justru membuatmu harus menunggu lebih lama untuk makan nanti" bibi Im ikut menanggapi permintaan Yesung dengan candaan.

"tentu saja bisa bi, aku tinggal sendirian di Seoul, jadi aku sudah terbiasa masak sendiri"

"sendiri? Kau tidak tinggal dengan orang tuamu?"

"kedua orang tuaku tinggal di Jepang bi, aku asli Jepang sebenarnya, namun Appa ku asli korea"

"oh kau keturunan campuran, pantas saja aksenmu terasa sedikit berbeda" Yesung hanya tertawa pelan, dan akhirnya membantu bibi Im menyelesaikan masakannya.

"Yesung ah, apa bibi boleh bertanya padamu?"

Yesung yang tengah fokus memotong sayuran menoleh kearah bibi Im.

"bertanya apa bi?"

"soal Siwon"

"kenapa dengan Siwon?"

"apa kalian sudah lama berteman?"

Yesung terdiam sebentar, ia baru berkenalan secara langsung dengan Siwon sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, apa itu sudah bisa dikatakan lama? Masih sangat jauh dari kata cukup.

"aku baru berteman dengan Siwon sekitar satu bulan yang lalu bi, maksudku aku sudah tahu Siwon cukup lama, tapi kami berkenalan sekitar satu bulan yang lalu" jawab Yesung jujur.

"hmm..."

"kenapa memangnya bi?"

"apa kalian memang hanya berteman?"

"maksud bibi?" Yesung mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan bibi Im, tapi ia tetap bertanya.

"kalian baru berteman satu bulan, dan Siwon sudah membawamu kesini, bibi rasa kalian lebih dari hanya sekedar teman"

Yesung terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"kami hanya teman bi"

"bibi rasa hanya kau yang menganggapnya begitu, karena Siwon pasti menganggapnya lebih" Yesung menatap bibi Im sebentar, namun ia tak bertanya lebih lanjut, karena ia memang sudah tahu kalau Siwon menginginkan lebih.

"Siwon takkan mengajakmu kesini kalau baginya kau hanya teman biasa, karena seperti yang dikatakan Siwon saat baru datang tadi, bibi dulu memang memang memintanya untuk membawa seseorang saat dia berkunjung lagi kesini, namun waktu itu bibi memintanya untuk membawa seorang kekasih, dan Siwon menjanjikan itu dulu"

.

Deg!

.

Kekasih?!

Siwon berjanji untuk membawa kekasihnya menemui bibi Im? Dan sekarang Siwon mengajaknya kesini? Tapi dia bukan kekasih Siwon.

Siwon juga tak pernah menyinggung soal kekasih saat mengajaknya kesini.

"jangan terkejut begitu Yesung ah" ujar bibi Im sambil menepuk bahu Yesung pelan.

Yesung hanya tersenyum lemah kearah bibi Im, ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau Siwon tenyata mempunyai misi tertentu membawanya kesini.

"bibi yakin pasti Siwon sudah pernah mengungkapkan soal perasaannya padamu" Yesung kembali hanya menunduk, diam. Siwon memang sudah mengatakannya beberapa hari yang lalu, dan juga sudah menunjukkannya dengan sikapnya selama ini.

"bibi mengerti kau baru mengenal Siwon, dan juga statusnya yang seorang artis, membuatmu mungkin ragu dan tidak bisa mempercayai Siwon begitu saja" bibi Im diam sejenak, Yesung juga tak menyela.

"namun bibi sudah mengasuhnya sejak ia kecil, bibi sangat tahu bagaimana sifatnya, dia anak yang baik dan bertanggung jawab, kau bisa pegang kata kata bibi, kalau Siwon mengatakan ia menyukaimu, itu artinya ia benar benar menyukaimu, dan bibi yakin ia takkan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan apa yang dinginkannya, apalagi hal itu adalah hal yang sulit diakuinya"

Yesung menautkan kedua alisnya, terasa ada sedikit yang yang menggantung dari ucapan bibi Im.

"sulit diakui? Maksud bibi?"

"untuk mengakui bahwa orang yang disukainya itu adalah seorang namja juga, sama sepertinya"

Yesung kembali tak menanggapi, sampai bibi Im kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"selama ini Siwon selalu berpacaran dengan yeoja"

"..."

"tapi bibi dan juga kedua orang tuanya sudah tahu, kalau sejak SMP dia tak pernah benar benar tertarik pada seorang yeoja

"sekarang akhirnya Siwon mau jujur pada dirinya sendiri dan juga membawamu kesini untuk mengenalkanmu pada bibi, karena dia benar benar menyukaimu, bibi yakin kalau dia tak benar benar menyukaimu, dia masih akan terus berpura bura seperti sebelumnya, berpacaran tanpa komitmen yang jelas dengan para yeoja yang tak pernah disukainya"

"aku tidak tahu bi, aku ingin menjalani kehidupan yang normal saja, dan siwon seorang aktor dengan jutaan penggemar saat ini, aku rasa hidupku tak akan lagi kalau aku bersama dengannya"

Ujar Yesung akhirnya setelah cukup lama bibi Im tak lagi melanjutkan ucapannya, ia kini sibuk mengaduk masakannya, mungkin memeberi kesempatan Yesung untuk berbicara.

"kasihan sekali uri Siwonie, ia tak bisa memiliki apa yang diinginkannya karena profesinya, kalau dia tahu kau memiliki pemikiran seperti ini, bibi berani bertaruh dia pasti rela meninggalkan profesi artisnya untukmu"

Yesung kembali tercenung, Siwon pernah mengatakan hal ini juga dulu, sepertinya bibi Im memang tahu banyak hal tentang Siwon.

"bibi tidak memaksamu Yesung ah, karena itu hak mu, tapi bibi hanya sedikit meminta untuk tetap memberi kesempatan, kesempatan untuk dia membuktikan kalau dia pasti baik untukmu, bibi juga menyukaimu, itulah kenapa bibi seperti berada di pihak Siwon saat ini, bibi ingin kamu yang mendampingi Siwon"

Yesung tak memberikan jawaban, ia hanya tersenyum kecil, bibi Im juga tak lagi membahas topik yang sama setelah itu, ia membuka topik lain, menanyakan apa kegiatan Yesung di Korea, dan bagaimana hari harinya, bibi Im sangat hangat dan Yesung sangat nyaman untuk terbuka dengannya.

30 menit kemudian makan siang akhirnya sudah jadi, semua menu sudah tertata dengan rapi diatas meja.

"aku bangunkan Siwon dulu bi" ujar Yesung meninggalkan bibi Im yang masih sibuk mengatur meja makan.

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yesung begitu memasuki kamar dan mendapati Siwon sedang sibuk dengan hp nya, sepertinya ia tengah mengetik sms.

"aku baru saja bangun, kau dari mana? Selesai acara jalan jalannya?" tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum lembut, membuat hati Yesung menghangat melihat senyuman itu, apalagi mengingat percakapannya dengan bibi Im beberapa waktu lalu, apa Siwon benar benar seserius itu menyukainya?

"aku tidak jadi keluar tadi, aku membantu bibi memasak"

"oh? Apa masakannya sudah jadi? Aku sudah lapar" ujar Siwon antusias

"sudah, aku kesini tadi untuk membangunkanmu"

"ayo kalau begitu, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi masakanmu"

"bukan aku yang memasak, aku hanya membantu"

"sama saja, pasti dua kali lipat lebih enak dari masakan bibi sebelumnya" ujar Siwon sambil keluar dari dulu dari kamar, diikuti Yesung sambil tersenyum tipis, entah kenapa ia juga merasa sangat senang saat ini.

.

.

.

"sudah lama aku tidak makan seenak ini, terima kasih untuk masakannya bibi, Yesung ah, kolaborasi yang hebat" puji Siwon sambil becanda, bibi Im hanya tertawa, dan Yesung hanya menanggapi dengan senyum tipis, ia merasa agak canggung sekarang, karena bibi Im tampak seolah selalu memperhatikan ekspresinya.

Mereka baru saja selesai menikmati makan siang, dan kini ketiganya tengah bersantai di ruang yang disebut bibi Im sebagai ruang keluarga.

Yesung tak bersuara sepatah katapun dari tadi, ia hanya diam mendengarkan Siwon yang bercerita banyak hal pada bibi Im tentang kegiatannya setahun belakangan ini, ia tak ingin menganggu, mereka sudah lama tak bertemu, pasti banyak hal yang ingin mereka bicarakan.

"kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi Yesung ah?" tanya bibi Im tiba tiba.

"eoh? Tidak kenapa napa bi, aku hanya mengantuk sehabis makan tadi, mungkin kekenyangan hehe"

"kau mengantuk lagi? Kenapa kau mudah sekali mengantuk?" tanya Siwon

Yesung hanya mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan Siwon, yang seoalah memojokkannya di depan bibi Im.

"kalau kau mengantuk tidur saja dulu Yesung ah" ujar bibi Im lembut.

"tidak usah bi, kantukku mendadak sudah hilang" jawab Yesung dingin, sepertinya ia kesal pada Siwon.

"hei! Apa kau ngambek? Aku hanya becanda Yesungie, kau tidurlah dulu" ujar Siwon sambil tertawa pelan sambil mengacak rambut Yesung, ia baru sadar kalau ucapannya tadi telah membuat namja manis itu ngambek.

Yesung dengan cepat menepis tangan Siwon, kalau saja bukan didepan bibi Im, ia pasti sudah memarahi Siwon berani menyentuhnya.

Sementara bibi Im hanya tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah kedua 'anaknya' tersebut.

"kalian seperti pasangan penganten baru yang sedang bertengkar" komentar bibi Im santai.

"mwo?!" teriak Yesung dan Siwon bersamaan.

"aigoooh kompak sekali, kalian benar benar serasi"

Wajah Yesung langsung memerah, sementara Siwon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tidak mengerti kenapa bibinya berkomentar seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau Yesung merasa tidak nyaman dan nanti makin ngambek dan marah padanya? Tapi ia pun yakin pasti bibinya punya alasan kenapa ia melakukan semua itu.

"Siwon ah, kenapa kau tidak ajak Yesung melihat danau saja? Mungkin dia mengantuk karena dari tadi hanya diam saja disini" usul bibi Im beberapa saat kemudian.

"oh iya! Aku hampir lupa, apa danaunya masih terawat seperti dulu bi?" tanya Siwon.

"masih, penduduk sekitar sini selalu merawat dan menjaga kebersihan danau itu"

"ayo Yesung ah, aku akan menunjukkan pemandangan yang indah padamu disekitar sini, dibelakang sana ada sebuah danau yang sangat indah, kau pasti suka"

"baiklah, tapi aku ganti baju sebentar, aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan baju ini"

"ok, ku tunggu disini"

Yesung akhirnya masuk ke kamar untuk mengganti bajunya.

"kau harus bisa membuatnya percaya dan bisa menerimamu apa adanya walau dengan status keartisanmu wonnie ah" ujar bibi Im begitu Yesung meninggalkan mereka.

"kenapa bibi bisa tahu kalau ia belum bisa menerimaku?"

"tentu saja bibi tahu, kau tak akan mengenalkannya hanya sekedar teman saat datang tadi kalau dia sudah menjadi kekasihmu"

"hehe aku lupa, tapi Yesung sangat sukar untuk kudapatkan bi, dia sudah menyukai orang lain"

"apa?! Dia menyukai orang lain? Kenapa kau masih..."

"dia hanya menyukai, bukan berarti ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain, aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku"

Bibi Im mengelus punggung Siwon lembut.

"sepertinya kau benar benar telah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam padanya, kau harus tetap semangat, bibi percaya dia juga menyuakaimu"

"terima kasih bi, aku senang bibi juga menyukainya"

Percakapn keduanya terhenti, karena Yesung sudah kembali

"kau sudah siap?"

"sudah"

"ayo kita berangkat, bi kami pergi dulu"

"selamat menikmati sore kalian" ujar bibi Im tulus.

.

Danau hanya berjarak sekitar 500 M dari rumah bibi Im, hanya sekitar 10 menit berjalan kaki.

"kita sudah sampai"

"whaaaaaa aku tidak menyangka ada danau seindah ini disini" Yesung tak bisa menyembunyuikan kekagumannya pada danau yang memantulkan sinar berwarna warni itu, ia berlari kecil menuju tepi danau, penasaran dengan airnya apa benar benar berwarna warni. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti dari belakang.

"airnya tidak berwarna kalau diambil" komentar Yesung saat melihat air yang kini berada di telapak tangannya tetap bening seperti air biasa, tidak seperti yang ada di danau.

"tentu saja tidak Yesungie, airnya terlihat berwarna warni seperti itu karena patulan sinar matahari ke air danau" jelas Siwon sambil duduk disamping Yesung, yang sudah terlebih dulu duduk di pinggir danau, dan menjulurkan kakinya kedalam air, Siwon akhirnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"oh.." gumam Yesung pelan, setelah itu tak ada yang bersuara, Yesung sibuk mengagumi keindahan danau, sementara Siwon terus memandangi wajah ceria Yesung, sungguh ia merasa tak butuh apa apa lagi selain mengabadikan keceriaan itu di wajah namja manis disampingnya kini.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu" ujar Yesung tanpa menoleh kearah Siwon, ia dapat merasakan kalau Siwon terus menatapnya dari tadi.

"kenapa?" tanya Siwon lembut, tetap tak mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Yesung.

"kau membuatku merasa tidak nyaman" jawab Yesung dan kali ini menoleh, wajah keduanya kini sangat dekat, jantung Yesung mendadak berdetak lebih cepat menyadari hal itu.

Perlahan Siwon mengeliminasi jarak antara keduanya, dan Yesung tengah merutuki dirinya, kenapa ia tak bisa memalingkan wajahnya saat ini, ia bagai terhipnotis untuk tetap melihat kemata Siwon. tapi sepertinya keberuntungan masih belum di pihak Siwon, karena kembali, hp Yesung bergetar, sesaat sebelum ia berhasil mengklaim bibir merah menggoda milik Yesung.

Yesung seperti baru tersadar dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Siwon, dan segera menjawab panggilan yang masuk.

Siwon mengumpat dalam hati, merutuki siapapun yang tengah menelepon Yesung saat ini, ingin rasanya ia mengambil hp Yesung dan melemparnya ke danau, karena selalu hp itu yang merusak semuanya.

Dan Siwon makin kesal begitu mendengar percakapan Yesung dan temannya yang menelepon itu ternyata seputar Kyuhyun, berarti itu teman fangirlnya, secara tidak langsung yang kembali merusak momentnya itu Kyuhyun.

"kenapa mendadak Kyuhyun punya jadwal di Jepang Yujin ah?"

"..."

"oh baiklah, aku pasti akan ke gimpo besok pagi, kita bertemu disana, jam berapa?"

"..."

"ok, jam 6 aku aku sudah berangkat besok"

"..."

"ok see you"

Yesung menyudahi percakapannya dengan Yujin, ia baru sadar kalau Siwon sudah tak lagi berada di sampingnya. Ia langsung celingukan mencari Siwon dan melihat aktor tampan itu tengah berjalan jalan disisi danau lainnya.

"apa dia marah padaku?" gumam Yesung sangat pelan.

"tapi kenapa dia yang harus marah? Seharusnya aku yang marah, karena dia hampir saja merebut ciuman pertamaku" sungut Yesung tak terima.

Ia kembali menoleh kearah Siwon yang kini sudah berjalan kembali menghampirinya.

Siwon bukannya marah, tidak ada haknya kan? Ia hanya sedang kesal dan cemburu saja, kenapa Kyuhyun secara tidak langsung selalu menganggunya, padahal ia tak pernah membatasi kegiatan Yesung sebagai fanboy, ia hanya meminta waktu Yesung yang 'free', tapi itupun seolah Kyuhyun tak rela untuk melepasnya, selalu saja datang dan merusak semuanya, walau tidak secara langsung.

"sudah sore, ayo kita pulang Yesung ah"

Yesung hanya menurut, dan mengikuti Siwon.

"Siwon, bisa kita balik ke Seoul lebih cepat? aku tidak ingin kemalaman, besok pagi aku ingin mengantar Kyuhyun ke Gimpo"

"jam berapa?"

"jam 6"

"haa andai keberangkatan Kyuhyun melalui Incheon, aku juga akan berangkat ke china besok pagi pagi sekali, aku mungkin masih bisa melihatmu besok pagi"

Yesung tak menanggapi, kalau memang Siwon juga harus berangkat ke China besok pagi pagi sekali, berati Siwon akan segera kembali ke Seoul.

.

Siwon berencana untuk langsung kembali ke Seoul sepulang dari danau, namun bibi Im menahannya, dan meminta Yesung untuk makan malam bersama terlebih dahulu, ia sudah memasak. Keduanya tak punya pilihan lain kecuali memenuhi permintaan bibi Im, setelah mandi, keduanya mulai menyantap hidangan makan malam yang disajikan bibi Im.

Wanita paruh usia itu tampak masih masih berat untuk melepas Yesung dan Siwon pergi, karena akan merasa kesepian lagi setelah ini, namun mengingat Siwon yang harus berangkat ke China besok pagi, akhirnya bibi Im melepas mereka juga.

Pukul 8 akhirnya mobil Siwon mulai berjalan pelan meninggalkan rumah bibinya, Siwon menjalankan obilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"bagaimana menurutmu bibiku, Yesung ah?"

"sangat baik, dan menyenangkan, aku merasa sangat nyaman dengannya"

"aku senang kau menyukainya, bibi sepertinya juga menyukaimu"

Yesung hanya tersenyum tipis, ia tak harus menceritakan pembicaraannya dengan bibi Im saat memasak tadi siang kan?

Perjalanan pulang terasa lebih menyenangkan dari perjalanan saat kesini tadi, karena kali ini Yesung tak lagi tidur, dan juga tak memakai headsetnya, jadi ia tak harus menyetir dalam diam.

Keduanya terlibat obrolan ringan, seputar apa saja, tampak kadang Yesung tertawa pelan, kadang Siwon yang tertawa, dan kadang keduanya tertawa bersamaan, keduanya tampak makin dekat dan akrab sekarang.

Dan tampa terasa kini keduanya sudah sampai kembali ke Seoul, mobil Siwon kini sudah berhenti tepat di apartement Yesung.

"terima kasih" Ujar keduanya bersamaan, yang membuat keduanya jadi salah tingkah.

"eumm boleh aku mengantarmu sampai ke atas?" tanya Siwon memperbaiki keadaan, Yesung hanya mengangguk kecil, dan segera turun dari mobil.

Kini keduanya tengah menunggu pintu lift terbuka, tak ada yang bersuara, sampai Siwon memberanikan diri meraih tangan Yesung, dan mengenggamnya lembut. Yesung tersentak dengan perlakuan Siwon, namun ia tak menarik tangannya, genggaman Siwon terasa sangat lembut dan hangat.

Pintu lift akhirnya terbuka, Siwon segera menarik tangan Yesung masuk, dan mennggenggam tangan mungil itu semakin erat.

Kini mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu apartement Yesung, namun Siwon masih belum melepaskan tangan Yesung.

"Yesung ah, gomawo untuk hari ini, aku tahu kau sangat lelah, tapi aku tetap memaksamu untuk ikut, aku minta maaf"

"tidak apa apa, aku senang bertemu bibi Im, dia sangat baik" ujar Yesung tersenyum tulus.

"aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu selama di China nanti"

Yesung tak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk, diam.

"hei, apa kau tak ingin bertanya akan berapa lama aku berada di China?" ujar Siwon mencoba sedikit menggoda Yesung, untuk mencairkan suasana yang terasa sangat canggung, ia sendiripun sebenarnya merasa sangat gugup saat ini.

Siwon menggoyangkan tangan Yesung yang berada dalam genggamannya, karena namja manis itu masih terus menunduk, padahal ia ingin sekali melihat mata pujaan hatinya itu saat itu, mata yang telah membuatnya jatuh sangat dalam pada sosok manis itu.

"berapa lama?" tanya Yesung dengan suara pelan akhirnya setelah 5 menit hening tanpa ada yang bersuara.

Yesung memberanikan diri mendongak dan menatap Siwon.

"Donghae bilang sekitar tiga minggu, dan bisa sampai satu bulan kalau ada kendala selama proses syuting"

"oh.." Yesung kembali menunduk, dan kembali tak ada yang bersuara.

"apa nanti kau akan merindukanku?" kali ini Siwon yang memecah keheningan.

Tak ada jawaban dari Yesung.

"aku harap kau akan merindukanku, aku akan membuat kau merindukanku"

Perlahan tangan Siwon yang masih bebas mengankat dagu Yesung, memaksa namja manis yang dari tadi selalu menunduk itu, untuk menatapnya.

"aku ingin kau merindukanku" ucap Siwon hampir seperti sebuah bisikan, Yesung bisa merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas Siwon menerpa wajahnya, yang kini berjarak teramat sangat dekat dengan Siwon, dan kali ini, tampa ada yang menganggu, sepasang bibir itu akhirnya bertemu, mengantarkan sengatan jutaan volt keseluruh tubuh Yesung, ia pikir jantungnya kini telah berhenti berdetak, ia tak mampu merasakan apa apa, dan pikirannya juga perlahan seperti memilih untuk shuting down, karena ia benar benar tak bisa berpikir apapun saat ini, kecuali memejamkan matanya. Seluruh persendiannya terasa lemah, namun ia masih tetap berdiri disana, karena Siwon masih menggenggam tangannya.

Ciuman itu sebenarnya berlangsung sangat singkat, kurang dari satu menit, karena Siwon bisa merasakan tubuh Yesung bergetar hebat, Siwon bisa menebak ini ciuman pertama Yesung, dan ia tak ingin menakuti namja manis itu.

Yesung perlahan kembali membuka matanya, dan pandangannya langsung beradu dengan tatapan tajam namun penuh cinta dan keseriusan milik Siwon, dan mata itu bagai magnet yang seoalah menarik Yesung untuk terus menatap kesana.

"aku mencintaimu Yesungie, benar benar mencintaimu, aku harap kau tidak marah padaku karena melakukan ini" perlahan Siwon mendorong tubuh Yesung hingga bersandar pada pintu apartement.

Siwon mengecup dahi Yesung dengan lembut dan cukup lama, perlahan turun ke hidung , dan terakhir kembali mengklaim bibir yang baru sekali dicicipinya tersebut, namun sudah langsung menjadi candu bagi Siwon.

Yesung yang bagai sudah kehilangan jiwanya sejak ciuman pertama tadi tak memberikan penolakan terhadap perlakuan Siwon, ia hanya diam membiarkan siwon melumat dan mengulum bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian.

"aku benar benar akan tersiksa selama di China nanti, aku mencintaimu, aku akan sangat merindukanmu" ujar Siwon kembali menatap Yesung, tangannya masih setia menggenggam tangan Yesung, yang tampa sadar kini juga telah digenggam balik oleh Yesung.

"jangan terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatanmu selama aku tak ada nanti ne? Aku tak ingin kau sampai sakit lagi"

"aku tahu kau selalu ingin mengikuti semua event yang dihadiri Kyuhyun, tapi kalau itu sampai merugikan dirimu, sampai membuatmu sakit, kau tak usah datang, masih banyak acara Kyuhyun lain yang bisa kau hadiri"

"kau bisa mendengarku? Baby?"

"..."

"Yesungie?" Siwon kembali menggoyangkan tangan Yesung pelan.

"hmm.." akhirnya Yesung merespon, walau hanya dengan gumaman pelan, ia seperti kehilangan suaranya.

Dan kembali, Siwon mengunci bibir Yesung untuk yang ketiga kalinya malam itu, dan kali ini lebih lama, dan lebih berani. Siwon menggigit bibir Yesung pelan, meminta akses untuk memasuki rongga manis itu, dan tampa sadar Yesung melakukannya, ia membuka bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Siwon masuk menjelajahi setiap inchi mulutnya. Rasanya benar benar memabukkan, Siwon bisa kehilangan kendalinya kalau ia terus melakukan ini, walau Yesung tak membalas ciumannya dari tadi, namun Yesung juga tak menolak, ia bahkan memberinya akses untuk menjelajahi mulutnya, hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Siwon untuk saat ini, semua pasti butuh proses.

Siwonmelepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Yesung saat merasakan pasokan oksigen namja manis itu mulai menipis.

Siwon menatap Yesung intens, dan menghapus jejak saliva yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Yesung.

"masuklah, kau bisa telat bangun besok kalau tidak segera tidur, kau harus ke Gimpo besok pagi pagi kan?"

Siwon membukakan pintu untuk Yesung, ia menatap Yesung sekali lagi.

"maaf waktu tidurmu tertunda, sekarang tidurlah, mimpi indah, i love you"

Siwon kemudian menutup pintunya dari luar, meninggalkan Yesung yang langsung terduduk lemas, kakinya tak lagi mampu menopang berat tubuhnya, seluruh tenaganya seakan menguap.

.

.

.

.

.

= to be continued...=

.

.

Chapter 8 yang tertunda akhirnya datang ^0^ ada yang kesal karena minggu ini lily updatenya lama? Huhuhu miaaaannnn 7_7 minggu lalu lily bilangnya udah ready stock tapi malah jadi molor gini updatenya khkhkh terjadi suatu musibah readerdeul +_+ lily udah berencana buat update dari rabu lalu, tapi modem lily ilang nyelip entah kemana 7_7 jadilah lily baru bisa update sekarang setelah modem berhasil dievakuasi /? XD

Moga masih pada mau baca dan masih berkenan ninggalin review buat lily ;3

Lily pengen tahu gimana pendapat readerdeul mengenai chapter ini, mengecewakankah? Lily lagi kena 'semi' writers block kayaknya nih, masa buat chapter depan lily belum mulai nulis satu word pun, tiba tiba blank ;-(

Masukan dari readerdeul sangat membantu lily dalam mengembangkan ide kembali.

Terima kasih lagi buat semua yang udah baca dan review di chapter kemaren ;3

.


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Fanboy

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon

Disclaimer : OTP milik kita bersama :D

Genre : - gak ngerti ini genrenya apa -_- silahkan namakan sendiri genrenya apa ^o^

Warning : bahasa non-baku and typos everywhere.

Summary : Fanboy-ing adalah hidupnya, namun tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta pada seorang idol. Benar, dia menentang keinginan orang tuanya, dan memilih untuk tinggal di Korea hanya demi mengikuti sang idol. tapi hatinya masih suci, cintanya murni hanya cinta seorang fan, tak kurang dan tak lebih. Hampir semua harinya dihabiskan untuk kehidupan fanboynya, hingga ia melupakan kehidupan cintanya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan saat tiba tiba seseorang, seorang idol terang terangan menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya, dan dengan keras kepalanya menolak untuk menyerah mendapatkan hatinya meski telah ia tolak berkali kali, akankah harinya berubah?

NOTE 1 : disini usia Yesung hanya setahun lebih tua dari Siwon, dan Boy x Boy love tidak lagi terlalu tabu.

.

.

.

Unespectedly..

Thanks to all readers's support, chapter 9 come faster~

Happy reading ;3

.

.

= Chapter Sembilan =

.

.

.

Siwonmelepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Yesung saat merasakan pasokan oksigen namja manis itu mulai menipis.

Siwon menatap Yesung intens, dan menghapus jejak saliva yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Yesung.

"masuklah, kau bisa telat bangun besok kalau tidak segera tidur, kau harus ke Gimpo besok pagi pagi kan?"

Siwon membukakan pintu untuk Yesung, ia menatap Yesung sekali lagi.

"maaf waktu tidurmu tertunda, sekarang tidurlah, mimpi indah, i love you"

Siwon kemudian menutup pintunya dari luar, meninggalkan Yesung yang langsung terduduk lemas, kakinya tak lagi mampu menopang berat tubuhnya, seluruh tenaganya seakan menguap.

Ia dan Siwon baru saja berciuman! Ia membiarkan Siwon menciumnya, mengambil ciuman pertamanya, dan tidak hanya sekali, tapi sampai 3 kali!

"oh my god!" Yesung menjambak rambutnya sendiri, ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, kenapa ia membiarkan Siwon menciumnya begitu saja, dan sekarang Yesung tak bisa melupakan sedetikpun kejadian tadi, apa arti penolakan dan dinding pembatas yang ia bangun selama ini?

"aaaarrggh!" Yesung mengerang frustasi, perlahan ia mulai berjalan pelan memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

Jam kecil dimeja nakas Yesung sudah menunjukkan lewat pukul 2 dini hari, namun namja manis itu masih belum memejamkan matanya. Ia tampak gelisah, membaringkan tubuhnya ke kiri, ke kanan, tapi ia masih tak berhasil memejamkan matanya, bayangan Siwon menciumnya dengan begitu lembut beberapa jam yang lalu terus berputar dengan sangat jelas didepan matanya, hembusan hangat nafas Siwon, bisikan lembut Siwon, tatapan lembut Siwon, sentuhan lembut Siwon, bagaimana bibir dan lidah sang aktor dengan sangat lembut mengulum, memagut dan memanjakan bibir dan lidahnya.

"shit!" Yesung mengumpat kesal, entah kesal pada siapa.

Yesung memegang dadanya yang sampai saat inipun masih berdebar kencang, ia memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng cepat untuk mengusir semua bayangan Siwon, namun justru bayangan itu semakin jelas, senyuman dimple yang sempurna, senyuman lembut yang penuh ketulusan.

"tidak, tidak bisa, tidak boleh seperti ini!" Yesung kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, ia mendadak merasa sangat gerah dan haus, Yesung segera keluar kamarnya dan menuju dapur.

Setelah meneguk habis sebotol mineral dingin, Yesung kini terduduk lesu di meja makan, berusaha menetralkan debaran jantungnya, berharap kini bayangan Siwon bisa menghilang, namun Yesung salah, karena lagi lagi bayangan Siwon saat menggodanya di meja makan kini muncul dihadapannya, saat Siwon menyendokkan nasi ke piringnya, senyuman kemenangan Siwon saat berhasil membuatnya tersipu, saat Siwon mengambil fotonya, dan menjadikan wallpaper hp nya.

"oh! Bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang mengetahui kalau Siwon menjadikan fotoku sebagai wallpaper hp nya? Bukankah nanti akan menimbulkan gosip yang tidak tidak?!" Yesung panik sendiri.

"hah, apa yang ku pikirkan,Siwon juga tidak mungkin memasang fotoku lama lama, sekarang mungkin dia sudah menggantinya" Yesung menghembuskan nafas pelan setelah menyadari ketakutannya yang tidak beralasan, dan tanpa sadar ia mempoutkan bibnya kesal, kesal dengan pikiran Siwon mengganti fotonya? Entahlah.

"tapi tadi siang di rumah bibi Im, ia masih belum menggantinya" Yesung kini tersipu sendiri, saat mengingat tadi siang ia tak sengaja melihat hp Siwon, dan fotonya masih menjadi wallpaper hp tersebut.

"damn it!" Yesung membenturkan kepalanya -tidak terlalu kuat- ke meja makan beberapa kali, untuk mengusir bayang tentang Siwon yang kini berputar bagai sebuah video di depannya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar, ia benar benar harus tidur sekarang, atau besok ia akan kesiangan dan lagi lagi kelewatan untuk 'mengantar' Kyuhyun-nya.

Yesung kembali menghempas tubuhnya di kasur, meraih selimut dan langsung menutup seluruh tubuhnya rapat rapat dengan selimut. untuk 15 menit Yesung memang tampak sudah seperti orang yang tertidur, namun menit berikutnya Yesung kembali menurunkan selimutnya, dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

"fuck you! Choi Siwon!" untuk yang kesekian kalinya Yesung mengumpat malam itu, dan beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya memerah sendiri menyadari ucapannya barusan.

"aaaaargh! bodoh bodoh bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Yesung?!" Yesung memukul kepalnya sendiri, jemari mungilnya kembali meraba bibirnya pelan, ciuman Siwon, ia masih merasakannya dengan sangat jelas, well itu ciuman pertamnya, juga ciuman kedua dan ketiganya, tak mungkin ia bisa melupakannya begitu saja, siapapun tak akan bisa, terutama kalau itu ciuman dari aktor tampan penuh kharisma sekelas Choi Siwon, tidak akan mudah untuk melupakannya, Yesung mungkin akan terperangkap lama dalam situasi ini.

Yesung memejamkan matanya dengan erat, perlahan setetes cairang bening mengalir dari sudut mata indah, yang telah menjerat Choi Siwon tersebut. Air mata kekalahan. Yesung kesal, kesal padanya dirinya sendiri, pada hatinya sendiri, ia telah kalah, ia mengaku kalah, kalah dalam melawan penyangkalannya selama ini.

"sial! kalau kau mau pergi kenapa tidak langsung pergi saja? kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini!"

Yesung kembali membuka matanya, ia melirik jam kecil dimeja nakas, hampir pukul 5 pagi. ia tersenyum sinis.

"kau bahkan membuatku tidak tidur sama sekali, aku membencimu Choi Siwon!"

"_aku mencintaimu Yesungie, benar benar mencintaimu, aku harap kau tidak marah padaku karena melakukan ini_" Yesung kembali memejamkan matanya, dan memegangi dadanya yang kembali berdebar kencang saat tiba tiba bisikan lembut Siwon disela sela ciumannya tadi, kembali berputar jelas dihadapannya.

Yesung baru membuka matanya lagi setelah detak jantungnya kembali agak normal, ia menatap langit langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong, tak ada lagi kata kata umpatan yang keluar, ia hanya diam, entah apa yang dipikirkannya kini.

Drrrttt.. Drrrrrtt...

Yesung segera kembali tersadar dari lamunannya saat hp nya bergetar, panggilan masuk dari Yujin, ia menarik nafas pelan, sebelum menjawab panggilan dari sahabatnya tersebut.

"halo"

"halo oppa, apa kau sudah bangun?"

"_aku bahkan belum tidur_" jawab Yesung dalam hati.

"oppa?"

"oh? Ah sudah, aku sudah bangun"

"hmm.. baguslah, aku hanya takut kau lupa seperti kemarin lagi, sampai ketemu di Gimpo nanti oppa, aku sudah siap siap berangkat sekarang, nanti Oppa langsung ke gate D ya, aku dengar Kyuhyun nanti akan lewat sana"

"..."

"halo? Yesung oppa? Apa kau benar benar sudah bangun? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"aku sudah bangun, tapi Yujin ah... sepertinya aku tidak bisa ke Gimpo pagi ini"

"nde?! Kenapa oppa?"

Yesung kembali menghela nafas, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Yujin.

"apa kau baik baik saja oppa? Apa kau kembali sakit?"

"kepalaku sedikit pusing Yujin ah, sepertinya aku butuh waktu tidur lebih"

"oh.. ya sudah kalau begitu, oppa tidur lagi saja"

"mian ne, aku kembali tidak bisa mengantar uri Kyuhyunie"

"tidak apa apa oppa, kau memang harus lebih mengutamakan kesehatanmu, aku akan handle semuanya sendiri, nanti ku kirimkan preview foto Kyuhyun biar pusing mu langsung hilang" canda Yujin di seberang sana, karena memang, Kyuhyun selalu menjadi obat bagi mereka, para fansnya, namun untuk kali ini, mungkin obat obat yang dibutuhkan Yesung bukan Kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Yujin, ia kembali menatap langit langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong setelah menutup telepon dari Yujin.

"maaf Kyu, ini diluar dugaanku, lain kali aku pasti akan datang" ujar Yesung lirih, ia merasa bersalah, dan merasa seperti telah 'menghianati' Kyuhyun-nya, memang tidak ada kewajiban bagi seorang fan untuk selalu mengantar idolanya ke bandara setiap kali sang idol ke luar negeri, tidak ada juga kewajiban bagi fan untuk selalu menghadiri semua event yang dihadiri sang idol, namun bagi Yesung semua itu seperti sudah sebuah kewajiban, dia merasa ada yang kurang dalam dirinya kalau ia dengan sengaja melewati event yang dihadiri Kyuhyun.

Namun untuk kali ini, memang sedikit berbeda, Yesung memang sengaja memilih untuk tdak datang, ia tidak mungkin 'menemui' Kyuhyun-nya saat hati dan pikirannya justru bersama orang lain, ia merasa 'berdosa' dan telah 'berhianat', ia belum bisa fokus, ia tidak bisa 'menemui' Kyuhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"_aku tahu kau selalu ingin menghadiri semua event yang diikuti Kyuhyun, tapi kalau itu sampai merugikan dirimu, sampai membuatmu sakit, kau tak usah datang, masih banyak acara Kyuhyun lain yang bisa kau hadiri_" Ucapan lembut itu kembali berputar di depannya.

"aku tidak pergi, aku tidak ke Gimpo pagi ini, kau puas huh? Shit!" Yesung kembali mengumpat kesal, ia lagi lagi menarik selimutnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, berharap kali ini ia bisa tertidur, ia benar benar harus tidur.

.

.

.

"sepertinya banyak hal menyenangkan yang terjadi padamu selama seminggu ini Siwon ah?" Tanya Donghae yang melihat wajah Siwon kini sangat cerah, senyuman selalu bertengger di wajah tampannya. Keduanya kini tengah dalam perjalanan menuju Incheon Airport.

Siwon tak menanggapi pertanyaan Donghae, ia hanya terus tersenyum, ia terlalu bahagia, kejadian tadi malam benar benar membuat moodnya seperti berada di atas angin, so flyhigh. Sejujurnya Siwon pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan Yesung, ia juga hampir tak memejamkan matanya hingga pagi, hanya saja cara ia menyikapinya berbeda dengan Yesung.

Yesung melewati malam dengan mengumpat kesal dan masih berusaha sekuat hati menyangkal, hingga menangisi kekalahannya sendiri, sementara Siwon melewatinya dengan senyuman, ia terlalu senang dengan respon 'pasrah' Yesung semalam, sebuah pertanda baik untuknya. Sebenarnya Siwon tak berencana untuk melangkah sejauh ini, baiklah, bohong kalau ia bilang tidak ada niat untuk mencium Yesung, tapi sampai tiga kali? Sampai memberikan french kiss buat namja manis itu? Jujur Siwon tidak merencanakan itu, lebih tepatnya belum. ia hanya berniat mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas, sebagai bukti kalau ia benar benar serius dengan perasaanya, salahkan bibir Yesung yang entah ditaburi racun apa, yang membuatnya langsung ketagihan hingga ingin mengecapinya lagi dan lagi.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi huh? Apa kau dan Yesung sudah jadian?" Donghae kembali bertanya saat melihat Siwon tersenyum makin lebar.

"belum" Jawab Siwon singkat, masih tersenyum.

"lalu? Apa yang membuatmu sesenang ini?"

"aku kemarin mengajaknya ke Cheonan"

"Cheonan? Kerumah bibi mu?"

Siwon hanya mengangguk, dengan senyuman yang semakin lebar, sepertinya ia benar benar bahagia. Donghae jadi ikut tersenyum, walau ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang telah terjadi antara Siwon dan Yesung, tapi melihat Siwon sesenang ini, membuatnya ikut senang, senang karena akhirnya ia kembali melihat wajah cerah sahabatnya, juga senang karena dengan begini 'artis' nya tersebut pasti akan bisa fokus dalam actingnya nanti.

"apa kau sudah mengungkapkan tentang perasaanmu padanya?"

"sudah"

"apa reaksi Yesung?"

"reaksinya biasa saja" Senyuman diwajah Siwon sedikit memudar saat mengingat wajah datar Yesung saat ia pertama kali mengungkapkan bahwa ia mencintai namja manis itu.

Donghae sedikit menautkan kedua alisnya, reaksi Yesung biasa saja, lalu kenapa Siwon sesenang ini?

"tapi aku yakin dia pasti akan menyukaiku, dia hanya belum mau jujur" Lanjut Siwon seakan mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Donghae saat ini, wajahnya kembali cerah saat mengingat bahwa Yesung tak sedikitpun menolak ciumannya tadi malam.

"aku turut senang, semoga moodmu akan tetap bertahan seperti ini selama proses syuting nanti"

"aku pasti akan berakting dengan baik dan serius, aku tidak ingin lama lama di China, aku harus segera kembali ke Korea dan melanjutkan 'perjuangan' ku"

"baguslah"

Keduanya akhirnya sampai di Incheon, Siwon dan Donghae segera turun dari mobil, dan langsung dikawal oleh beberapa bodyguard mengingat fans yang mengantarnya kebandara pagi itu lebih banyak dari biasanya, mungkin karena mereka semua sudah tahu bahwa Siwon akan menetap cukup lama di China kali ini, bukan hanya sehari atau dua hari seperti biasa.

Siwon tersenyum menyapa para fansnya, dan sesekali melambaikan tangan kearah mereka, moodnya makin membaik melihat dukungan para penggemar setianya tersebut, tak peduli dengan cuaca yang masih sangat dingin, mereka tetap rela datang ke bandara pagi pagi hanya untuk menunjukkan support terhadapnya.

"apa kau mencari seseorang?" tanya Donghae yang melihat Siwon terus menatap kerumunan fansnya, seperti berharap akan menemukan seseorang.

"ah tidak, aku hanya merasa sangat berterima kasih dengan support mereka yang tiada henti selama ini"

Kilah Siwon, tapi ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, ia memang merasa sangat berterima kasih atas support dari para fansnya selama ini, namun untuk pagi ini –dan mungkin juga untuk seterusnya-, setiap kali melihat fansnya, Siwon pasti akan teringat seseorang, seseorang yang sangat special itu, seseorang yang ia kira juga tengah melakukan kegiatan yang sama, diwaktu yang sama, namun di tempat yang berbeda, untuk orang yang berbeda, berdesak desakan di bandara, demi mengantar sang idola.

"itu adalah hasil dari kerja keras mu selama ini" Donghae menepuk bahu Siwon pelan, Siwon hanya tersenyum mengiyakan.

"pesawat kita sebentar lagi akan take off, ayo segera masuk, kalau kau ingin pamit dulu pada mereka, lakukan dengan cepat"

"Siwon kembali menoleh kearah fangirls –dan fanboy- nya, sambil melambaikan tangan dan disertai dengan senyuman dimple andalannya, yang membuat suana bandara sudah gaduh pagi itu, menjadi dua kali lipat lebih gaduh karena teriakan histeris para fans tersebut.

"ayo" Siwon berjalan mendahului Donghae, walau ia masih mendengar teriakan histeris fansnya yang sepertinya tak pernah merelakan ia pergi.

.

.

ㅅ ㄹ ㅎ

.

.

Yesung baru terbangun hampir pukul 12 siang, ia merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang, ia langsung mengecek hp nya, dan menemukan beberapa foto Kyuhyun pagi ini, yang dikirimkan Yujin untuknya.

Senyuman langsung mengembang di wajah manis Yesung melihat wajah setengah mengantuk Kyuhyun-nya di bandara pagi itu, selalu begitu, Kyuhyun selalu terlihat sangat mengantuk tiap kali ke bandara pagi pagi sekali, membuat sosoknya terlihat makin mempesona dimata Yesung.

"maaf sengaja tidak datang pagi tadi Kyuhyun ah, aku janji akan menjemputmu saat pulang besok"

"berapa hari kau akan disana huh?"

"apa akan lama? Aku akan menyusulmu kesana kalau kau sampai tak 'pulang' lebih dari 3 hari"

Lihatlah, Yesung berbicara pada foto Kyuhyun di hp nya layaknya seorang istri yang tengah menunggu suaminya untuk pulang, ia terus menatap foto itu dengan tersenyum manis dan dengan mata yang berbinar, namun mendadak senyumannya hilang, saat tiba tiba foto Kyuhyun di hp nya berubah menjadi foto orang lain, yang tengah tersenyum dengan lembut kearahnya. Yesung langsung melempar hp nya kesal kesembarang arah, hanya ilusinya saja, ia tahu, tapi ia kesal.

"ughhh sial!" umpatnya kesal, sebelum bangkit dan menyambar handuknya, ia harus segera mandi untuk mengusir semua ini. Sepertinya Yesung masih belum mau mengakui kekalahannya, masih kesal dengan kekalahannya, mari kita lihat, sejauh mana ia mampu menyangkal.

.

.

Sudah hari ke tiga sejak kepergian Kyuhyun ke Jepang, -juga kepergian Siwon ke China- tidak usah kita lihat bagaimana hari Yesung dua hari kemarin, masih sama, penuh dengan penyangkalan, yang kadang menjengkelkan, dan kadang menggemaskan.

Sekarang ia tengah menyetir mobilnya menuju Gimpo airport, Kyuhyun pulang hari ini. Yesung yakin kalau ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, pasti akan mudah keluar dari 'perangkap' yang dibuat Siwon untukknya.

Dan benar, di Gimpo saat bertemu dengan euphoria para fangirls Kyuhyun lainnya, terlebih saat akhirnya Kyuhyun melewati mereka, Yesung bisa terbebas dari bayang bayang Siwon, hati dan pikirannya sepenuhnya untuk Kyuhyun kini, saat ini.

Usai dari menjemput Kyuhyun, Yesung tak langsung kembali ke apartementnya, ia memilih untuk ke apartement Yujin dulu, ia tahu satu hal kini, ia harus selalu membicarakan Kyuhyun agar semua kembali baik baik saja, ia tidak boleh sendirian, karena hati dan pikirannya selalu tidak sejalan saat ia sedang sendirian, ia benci dengan jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan saat ia tengah sendirian.

Pukul sembilan malam Yesung baru sampai kembali di apartementnya, ia langsung mandi dan bergegas tidur setelah itu, ia benar benar menghindari lama lama terdiam karena ia pasti akan selalu terbayang kembali ciuman Siwon malam itu, dan Yesung sangat tidak nyaman dengan perasaan itu, ia tidak boleh sampai terbawa perasaan, ia yakin bisa mengatasi dan menghilangkannya.

.

"kau belum tidur? Besok syuting akan dimulai pagi pagi kembali, istirahatlah, kau pasti sangat lelah hari ini" tegur Donghae yang melihat Siwon masih sibuk mengotak atik hp nya, bersandar dikepala ranjang.

"sebentar lagi, aku masih belum mengantuk" jawab Siwon tanpa menoleh kearah Donghae.

"apa kau merindukan Yesung?"

"sangat"

"kenapa tidak kau telepon saja dia? Mungkin saja dia juga belum tidur"

"kalau aku bisa sudah kulakukan meski kau larang sekalipun"

"kenapa memangnya?"

"aku lupa meminta nomor handphonenya" Jawab Siwon sambil memejamkan matanya, ia menyesali tindakan bodohnya, yang sampai lupa meminta no hp Yesung, kenapa dia tidak kepikiran hal itu sebelumnya? Padahal jelas jelas ia akan pergi jauh dan cukup lama.

Donghae menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tidak percaya, ia percaya Siwon berbicara jujur, ia lupa meminta nomor hp Yesung, yang membuatnya tidak percaya adalah, kenapa Siwon bisa sampai lupa meminta nomor Yesung, bukankah dari Awal Siwon selalu nekat dalam segala hal untuk merebut perhatian Yesung? Kenapa ia sampai melewatkan hal yang satu ini? Donghae hanya bisa menepuk bahu Siwon pelan, sebelum ia beranjak ke kasurnya sendiri dan tidur duluan, ia juga tak bisa membantu kini.

Siwon terus menatap foto Yesung yang menjadi walpaper hp nya, satu satunya foto Yesung yang dimilikinya, Siwon tak pernah bosan melakukan hal itu, walau ia selalu menatap foto yang sama hampir tiap ia tak punya kegiatan, foto itu bagai penyemangat sendiri bagi Siwon dalam melewati proses syuting yang melelahkan ini.

"_aku sudah sangat merindukanmu baby, padahal baru tiga hari aku disini_"

"_rasanya aku mau kabur saja dan kembali ke Korea untuk menemuimu, setidaknya untuk meminta nomor hp mu, kenapa aku begitu bodoh samapi lupa kemaren?_"

"_itu pasti karena kau terlalu membuatku terpesona, kau membuatku tak mampu memikirkan hal lainnya_"

Siwon tersenyum sendiri, sambil meraba wajah manis Yesung di layar hp nya, ia ingat semua tingkah menggemaskan pujaan hatinya tersebut, saat ia kesal karena tidurnya diganggu, saat ia tersipu malu saat Siwon menggodanya, saat ia tertidur dengan wajah polosnya, semuanya, semua tentang Yesung, rasanya dada Siwon mau meledak saja menyimpan semua itu.

"_apa disana kau juga merindukanku? Apa waktu seminggu yang kita lalui kemarin bisa membuka sedikit hatimu?_"

"_atau kau tetap sibuk dengan Kyuhyun mu itu? Kau tak bisa membagi sedikit hatimu untukku?_"

"_aku mencintaimu, sangat merindukanmu, aku harap disana kau juga sedikit menyimpan kerinduan untukku_"

Entah kebetulan atau tidak, di Korea sana, Yesung yang sudah tertidur sejak dua jam lalu, mendadak terbangun, tangannya langsung mendadak menyentuh dada kirinya, yang kini berdebar sangat kencang. Ia memimpikan Siwon, ia baru saja bermimpi tentang Siwon. Ia bermimpi melihat Siwon mendadak terjatuh dan terkulai tak sadarkan diri dihadapannya.

"apa kau baik baik saja disana Siwon ah?" nada kekhawatiran terdengar jelas dari gumaman pelannya.

"kau syuting apa disana huh? Film apa yang sedang kau bintangi?"

Entahlah, mimpi itu membuat Yesung sangat khawatir, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Siwon selama proses syuting? dan Yesung makin tak tenang, karena ia tak tahu jenis film apa yang sedang dibintangi Siwon saat ini, action kah? Karena resiko selama proses syutingnya memang jauh lebih besar kan? Yesung tidak tahu, karena ia memang tidak pernah peduli dan memperhatikan Siwon selama ini, tapi sekarang dia ingin tahu, sangat.

Yesung baru saja akan bangkit dan menghidupkan laptopnya untuk mencari informasi mengenai film yang sedang dibintangi Siwon, saat sisi lainnya dalam hatinya mengambil kontrol.

"untuk apa aku mencarinya? Kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkannya? Bukan urusanku juga" Yesung kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, dan berniat melanjutkan tidurnya, walau dadanya masih bergemuruh untuk alasan yang ia tidak tahu pasti, egonya kembali menguasai dirinya.

.

.

Yesung bangun agak telat keesokan harinya, karena ia susah untuk kembali tidur setelah terbangun secara tiba tiba tadi malam, dan ia masih kepikiran dengan mimpinya semalam. untungnya egonya seperti sedikit mau mengalah kali ini, karena begitu selesai mandi dan sarapan, Yesung kini tengah duduk manis didepan tv sambil membuka laptopnya, bukan untuk Kyuhyun, tapi kali ini ia mencari informasi mengenai film yang sedang dibintangi Siwon.

Setelah membuka cukup banyak site, akhirnya Yesung bisa menemukan info detail tentang film yang sedang diperankan Siwon, sebuah film family romance dengan settingan dimasa depan, saat semua kehidupan manusia sudah semuanya hampir digantikan dengan mesin atau robot. (ini genre film asli ngarang abis XD).

Secara umum proses syuting film ini tidak ada yang membahayakan, berarti kemungkinan Siwon mengalami accident selama proses syuting sangat kecil.

"sepertinya kekhawatiranku tidak beralasan" Yesung tertawa pelan menyadari aksi bodohnya, kenapa ia bisa sekhawatir ini hanya karena mimpi bodoh itu. Ya, dia tengah tertawa, dia sama sekali tidak kesal dan tidak menyangkal seperti biasanya, sebuah keajaiban.

Yesung menutub semua tab tentang film Siwon dan mulai membuka twitter.

"akun twitter Siwon apa?"

Yesung memang tidak tahu akun twitter Siwon, walau aktor tampan itu merupakan selebriti Korea dengan followers terbanyak di twitter, namun dunia Yesung hanya dipenuhi oleh Kyuhyun selama ini, hingga sekarang saat ia mencari akun twitter Siwon, ia perlu mengetik 'akun twitter official Choi Siwon' di google terlebih dahulu.

Begitu menemukan akun twiiter Siwon, Yesung langsung membukanya, dan menutup halaman pencarian google, ia termasuk tipe yang tidak suka membuka tab dengan banyak sekaligus.

'good night beautiful world'

Itu tweet terakhir Siwon, 11 jam yang lalu, berati ia memposting tweet ini tadi malam. Yesung jadi semakin lega, berarti memang tidak terjadi apa apa dengan Siwon, ia pasti baik baik saja.

Beberapa tweet sebelumnya hanya retweetan tweet seorang pastor, Yesung baru tahu kalau Siwon tenyata termasuk umat yang taat juga.

"kau bilang kau akan merindukanku, tapi dari tweetmu tidak ada tanda tanda kalau kau tengah merindukan seseorang" Yesung menggembungkan pipinya, jiwa manjanya kumat tanpa ia sadari.

"_lalu kau mengharapkan ia menulis tweet, 'Yesung i miss you so much' huh?_" suara lainnya dari hatinya berbicara, dan kembali ia tertawa pelan, ia memukul kepalanya sendiri, apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, ingin terlibat dalam sebuah skandal? tentu saja tidak. Otaknya memang selalu agak error sejak Siwon masuk kedalam hidupnya, dan semakin error sejak kepergian Siwon ke China 4 hari lalu.

Yesung kembali mencrolldown twitter Siwon, dan ia menemukan tweet Siwon 4 hari yang lalu, mungkin saat ia mau berangkat ke China.

'bye for awhile Seoul, i'm going to miss you.. so much :^)'

Tidak secara langsung, tapi Yesung merasa tweet itu untuknya, hatinya bergetar halus, dan tersenyum.

Untuk hari ini saja, Yesung sepertinya ingin berdamai dengan hatinya, ia tak berusaha untuk menyangkal, biarkan semua mengalir apa adanya, seperti seharusnya.

"Ding.. Dong.."

Bunyi bel dari pintu apartementnya membuat Yesung kembali tersadar, ia meletakkan laptopnya diatas meja, dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"_Yujin?_" Yesung segera membukakan pintu saat mengetahui ternyata Yujin yang tengah berdiri diluar, mereka tidak ada janji untuk bertemu hari ini.

"kenapa kau mendadak kesini?" tanya Yesung saat membuka pintu, Yujin sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Yesung.

"apa aku tidak boleh kesini?" sungut Yujin.

"bukan begitu, tentu saja boleh Yujin ah, hanya saja biasanya kau selalu menelepon dulu kalau mau kesini, ayo masuk" Yesung mempersilahkan Yujin masuk, sebelum sahabatnya itu salah paham dan mengira ia tidak suka dengan kedatangannya.

"aku tadi habis mengantarkan eommaku ke rumah temannya di dekat sini Oppa, jadi sekalian saja aku kesini, kau sedang apa?"

"tidak ada, kau duduklah dulu, aku buatkan kopi"

Yesung menyuruh Yujin duduk di sofa, dan ia sendiri segera ke dapur untuk membuat dua cangkir kopi untuk dirinya dan Yujin, ia lupa kalau tadi ia meninggalkan laptopnya begitu saja diatas meja, dan masih membuak twitter Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

= to be continued...=

.

.

.

Halluuuuuu lily datang lagi, terima kasih buat respon readerdeul yang lebih banyak dari biasanya di chapter kemaren, semi writer block yang sedang melanda lily jadi ilang! Dan langsung semangat buat nulis chapter selanjutnya XD.

Sebenarnya sih lily gak berencana buat update secepat ini, walau chapternya udah siap, lily mau nahan setidaknya untuk seminggu dari terakhir lily update kemaren, tapi saat buka ffn dan melihat ff yewon yang makin sepi aja tiap harinya, bahkan tak ada satupun ff lain yang update sejak lily terakhir update beberapa hari yang lalu, lily jadi sedih, dan mutusin buat update sekarang aja, sepi sekali ya otp kita 7_7 apa semua orang udah pada pergi? Hinghinghing *nangis dalam pelukan yesung*

.

Mengenai chapter kemaren, pemakaian kosa kata lily banyak yang tidak tepat ya? Bahasa tidak baku juga makin banyak? Huhu terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, akan terus lily coba perbaiki~

Lily senang dengan respon readerdeul semua, yewon kissing semua exited XD tapi ada yang minta dinaikin rating, haduh lily gak bisa .-. kecuali ada yang mau bantuin lily buat nulis scene bagian rate ++ nya? Khkhkhkhkh

.

Lily cuap cuap cukup panjang kali ini hehe, semoga untuk chapter ini readerdeul tetap suka, mohon kembali masukan, kritik, dan sarannya^^

Gomawo buat semua yang udah baca, leave a review pleaseee ;3

.


End file.
